


The Winter Maiden Vol. 1

by DuskMaiden1995



Series: The Winter Maiden [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskMaiden1995/pseuds/DuskMaiden1995
Summary: After having her life torn apart by the White Fang, Nyreen Surana receives a new start to life when she is given the opportunity to attend Beacon Academy. Will her time there be peaceful, or will it be full of mayhem. And will she be able to keep her secret hidden from her classmates. Only time will tell.





	1. Wings

Normally, parents would want their children to move on and be more independent. My parents were not what you would call normal. Firstly, my Mama is a vampire bat Faunus that was trained to be a Huntress at Beacon Academy. Mama isn't which was where she formed a team with Papa and two of their closest friends. My Papa on the other hand, is a human that also went to Beacon Academy. He's a typical father that has a wife and a daughter. Overly protective. One time, when someone broke into the store, I managed to work out where the disturbance originated from and tried to tackle the intruder. Papa, however didn't want Mama or me to get involved. He instead took care of the problem instead.

After this little incident, Papa said that he couldn't always protect Mama and I all the time, so he decided to further my training that I already had years ago. He led me out of the way of Mama after the bakery had closed. He said that based on my height, I should use a weapon that is taller than I. That was when he gave me what felt like a wooden pole. Papa correct me and said that it's a practise bow. Papa had prepared a couple of stuffed dummies for me to practise on. Mama didn't want me to train since that any opponent I came up against would capitalise on my blindness. That was when Papa said that I will work on my senses as well as my combat skills. This way I won't be at a disadvantage against anyone. When I could train after work times had ended, I unbind my bat wings so I could freely move around. With Papa's instructions, I would attack the stuffed dummies.

During the day and work times however, I help Mama and Papa with the Bakery. Mama and Papa have been baking bread since they both retired from being a Huntsmen and Huntress and left the White Fang. Papa bakes the bread in the bakery in the back of the store away from the customers and Mama and I, while Mama works at the store and sells our bread to our customers that come by daily. We might not get a lot of people stop by, but those that do are loyal customers. My job is to greet the customers and fetch the baked bread from Papa and hand it to Mama so it is fresh and ready for our customers, while wearing my Purple hooded cloak.

Thankfully, it hides my bat ears and from unfamiliar body signals. Not so much for my Bat wings though, since they stick out from my cloak. That was when Mama said that I should bind my bat wings underneath it. I was a bit nervous at first... but Papa said that other people will take advantage of me, so I had to deal with the pain until it was time to close shop.

* * *

Mama and Papa didn't used to make bread for people. Before I was born and after they retired from being Huntsmen and Huntress, Mama and Papa were in the White Fang when they were a Peaceful Movement for all Faunus and under the leadership of Ghira Belladonna and his wife Kali Belladonna. It had been a year since, Mama and Papa had joined the White Fang, when Mama gave birth to me. Mama told me, she was overjoyed when she found out she was pregnant. However, when I was born they found out that I took after Mama Faunus heritage but I was also blind. Mama and Papa were a bit worried at my lack of eyesight, but I had to learn to adapt.

During my time in the White Fang, some of our older 'Brothers' and 'Sisters' started my training, when they thought I was ready. This training mostly consisted of self-defence and offence; However, our training would only be used on defeating Grimm and not used on Humans or other Faunus. Other than living with my blindness, life in the White Fang was great until it was time for feeding. When Mama, Papa and I were in the White Fang, Papa would have to offer himself as... a food source for Mama and me. We both were a little worried about it at first since we didn't want to harm Papa. He however, told us that he could handle it. While Mama nodded her head, and started to feed on Papa, I was still a bit scared about hurting Papa. However, after being comforted by my close friend Blake Belladonna, the White Fang leader's daughter; I agreed to feed on Papa.

Blake was never afraid of mine and Mama's 'unique' way of feeding, so we naturally grew closer together as close friends, even though Blake is several years older than I, just like another individual called Adam. He was set against having Mama, Papa and I in the White Fang. He proposed to Ghira and Kali Belladonna that Mama and I were the cause of dwindling resources and that Papa was not a Faunus, but a human so he had no right to be with the White Fang, my blindness didn't help the situation either. Ghira Belladonna however was thankful and didn't listen to him. He dismissed this as he said that 'Adam's pride was getting in the way of what is right. If we are to live peacefully and equally with the human population, he would need to learn how to live with them. Adam didn't take to kindly to this as he stormed off with 'Wilt and Blush' grasped tightly in his hand.

After that, in five short years the White Fang evolved from peaceful, nonviolent protests, into a more aggressive and violent direction. Mama, Papa and I couldn't be a part of it so, when Ghira and Kali Belladonna stepped down, we all left after my 13th Birthday. Before we officially left the White Fang however, I had one assignment that I had to complete, and with Adam there as my 'assistance' on the mission. This mission was on a need to know basis, so Adam didn't tell what it was. Not until we both got to the destination in Atlas. I was told by Adam to assassinate one of the Board of Directors of the Schnee Dust Company. I knew that the Schnee Dust Company uses other Faunus as slave labour, but this is a step too far. Adam handed me, what felt like a sniper rifle as he drew Wilt and Blush. I immediately refused to carry this out, stating that I would do anything for the White Fang... but not Murder. He punched me in the gut and pulled on my ears and sternly said that 'Times had changed'. He told me that if I didn't do this then he would kill Mama and Papa. Having no choice in the matter, I picked up the sniper rifle and positioned myself. He gave me instructions of how far he or she is away from me as he pointed Wilt and Brush at my back. I had no choice but to do it. I'm sorry. I pulled the trigger on the rifle as I heard an audible 'Thunk', as I heard the bullet connect to my target. We both left the scene and headed back to the White Fang. After that Mission, I went straight to my parents and cried into Papa's arms.

I told them everything about the Mission... What I did... What Adam made me do.

The very next day, we all left without anyone from the White Fang knowing. We met Ghira and Kali at an airship early in the morning, however Blake refused to leave the White Fang, stating that what the White Fang is doing, is necessary for Faunus' voice to be heard. Mama and Papa eventually convinced Ghira and Kali to leave with us. Ghira offered us a place at Menagerie, a peaceful Faunus colony; Papa and Mama however, refused. Papa said that we should find our own way in the world. Ghira Belladonna reluctantly agreed so we headed to Vale. This was where Mama and Papa came up with the idea of setting up a bakery.

* * *

During the working hours of the bakery, a lot of Faunus customers said that my bat ears looked cute and that I'm more responsible than people that they know. Even human customers had said that I looked cute. It got bit annoying thought that they are calling me cute like I was a young girl even though I'm a lot older than I look, since I'm not very tall and have the facial features of a young child. This makes everyone believe that I'm barely in my teens, however I am in my mid to late teens; in a couple of months, it will be my 18th. Thankfully, none of our customers were put off with my bat ears nor my lack of sight, though a couple human boys thought it was clever to play a prank on me... Papa soon dealt with them.

That was until that changing day.

* * *

As the store was about to close for the evening, Papa dragged me to the back of the bakery, where he gave me a long box.

"Here Ny, I know you wanted this forever ago but better late than never." Papa said as he handed me the gift. He had to bend down so I could reach it.

"What is it?"

"Unwrap it and you'll find out." He said as my bat ears flattened down as I nodded my head. I then tore into the wrapping paper unveiling something that felt like a string at one end of it. I recoiled as my hand touched it.

"H-Hey be careful. It needs tightening." He said as he grabbed it from me. "It's a bow. I had it made for you after all those times that you said that you wanted to go to Beacon like your Mother and I. I had arrows specially made for you too." He said as he handed it to me. "Here, the bow should be tightened now."

I nodded my head and held it by the grip, Papa fastened my quiver to my back and handed an arrow to me. It felt heavier than a practice bow.

"Yeah, I was like that when I picked my weapon, yours is special however. Not only is it a Bow, but it transforms into a Shotgun for short-ranged attacks. The Bow should feel like the same as those that you have been practising with. With all the training, you have undertaken, I thought that you should have this." Papa said as I resumed my stance that I had for a practise bow. I let loose a couple of arrows before I heard Mama squeal out in pain. My ears must have given away that something was wrong.

"Ny?! What's wrong?"

I didn't answer as I ran towards Mama, heard Papa's feet from behind me. As we got to the store Mama's body signal had gotten considerably weaker that it was before. That wasn't the only thing that I detected however, standing near Mama's body signal was Adam's.

I then felt Papa body signal charge at Adam's. "You bastard! You will not harm my family. Nyreen... Take your mother upstairs. I'll deal with this... Now go!" Papa growled out. I hesitant for a second... but gradually picked up Mama. I noticed that Mama was wincing as I tried to steady her as I carried Mama upstairs to my room. When we got to my room, I lost my grip on Mama so she immediately slipped to the floor. She didn't move.

"Mama… Come on get up... Why aren't you moving?" Tears were running down my eyes. I could sense a rumble and a struggle from downstairs. Suddenly I felt a tug on my arm. I then sensed Mama's familiar body signal had grabbed onto me.

"Y... You n-need to g-go.! U-Use your M-Maiden powers... I trained... Ugh!" I could feel a form of liquid spat onto my hand. Then I could sense more noises coming from the stairs below, there was what sounded like a struggle, a shriek then nothing Silence. _Papa...?! Please be alright!_ I then picked up on a familiar body signal slowly ascending the remains of the staircase. The body Signal wasn't Papa's though. No... Papa!

Then it seemed that even in her gravely weakened state, Mama could pick onto Adam's body signal and Papa's death, as did I but more clearly. "N-Nyreen... listen...your Father and I want you to go to Beacon Academy... Find Ozpin... Trust him... Be a Huntress... Go... G-Get away...Ugh." Mama said through strained breaths before I felt more blood cover my arm. Suddenly, with the last ounce of her strength, Mama pushed me out a smashed window, forcing me to use my large bat wings on my back. _This must have been how Adam got in._

As I glided to a nearby building, I looked back and saw Adam cut down Mama, clean in half... _M-Mama... No!_

_No... I have to be strong and find this Ozpin at Beacon Academy. I have to do what Mama said._ I turned away from my home that I have stayed in for a year after we left the White Fang. With tears falling down my face, remembering those pleasant, moments before all of this happened.

_Why would Adam kill my parents?!_ That question filled my head as I flew away from the place that I have called home. _Mama... Papa... I won't let you down._ I said to myself as I brushed the tears in my eyes away, instead they were filed with a burning desire for revenge and my heart was filled with determination. _I will find this Ozpin and I will join Beacon Academy and become a huntress. I will make you both proud of me, Mama... Papa... watch over me._

By the time, I had figured out how to get to Beacon, it was already day time. Thankfully, I had somehow managed to get to the airship port, however I had no way to get on the airship. I had no Lien, no way of getting to Beacon and no way of getting to meet this Ozpin. Most importantly, I did not feed on Papa or from a blood pack the day prior, which was worrying since, I don't know how long I can last. At least I had managed to hide my bat wings underneath my cloak.

"Hello there... Miss." I turned to the owner's voice as I scanned his body signal, but I tried to keep my eyes away from their view... That was when I discovered that there was someone next to him. As I scanned the other person's body signal, I figured out that it was a young Woman.

"Good Morning. Is there something that we can help you Miss?" I heard the woman ask.

"It's okay Miss, I don't want to cause either of you trouble. I just need to find a way onto the airship, so I can get to Beacon Academy. I've got to meet someone there, you see. Someone called Ozpin. M-Mama said I could trust him... b-before she d-died." I said as tears started to form in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away before, hopefully any of them noticed.

I must have said something since I accidently caused them to seem taken aback, since that I heard the older woman whisper 'This person could be dangerous'. With the way, she sounded it seemed that she was put off by me.

To ease the older woman's worry, and mine, I heard the man let out a small laugh. "Nonsense, Glynda. I don't think she means us harm, I rather think that she is actually quite hungry."

_Wait... How did he know? Does he know I'm a vampire bat Faunus?_

"Why don't you follow us, we'll take you to this 'Ozpin'." The man said as I heard his footsteps away from where I was standing. Reluctantly, I followed the man and the woman's footsteps.

After a while of listening to the man and the woman's footsteps and their small conversations, I heard their footsteps stop.

"Ah Ozpin's office... Or should I say my office. Now why don't you tell me, who you are?" The same man from before asked.

_Wait... he's Ozpin... Why did he not tell me from the start?_

"You're probably wondering why we didn't announce ourselves. We or should I say, I wanted to get a better feeling on who you are as a person. It seems like you have travel far to get here."

I nodded my head. "You could say that. Mama and Papa said that I should come here and trust you."

"Your Mother and Father are very wise. How do they know me...? If I can ask?" I nodded my head, keeping my ears and wings covered, however my wings were starting to hurt now. "Mama and Papa were a Huntsmen and a Huntress. That was before they... they." Memories of Mama's and Papa's death play back in my head as tears started to form. I wiped them away before either of them noticed. "They were killed by the current Faunus leader, Adam Taurus."

"I suppose you have proof for this accusation?" Glynda said sternly.

I nodded my head again. Okay Nyreen. They seem like nice people, you can trust them. I reached for the bow, that I knotted to keep my cloak around me and pulled on it. I pulled off my cloak, revealing my bat ears, wings and combat gear. My wings flapped happily, that they were finally let loose. My ears stayed straight atop of my head while my wings flapped in the exposed air. I heard the woman next to me, let out a small gasp.

My combat gear was very light, which made moving around with my Bow and Quiver very easy. Papa designed my combat gear, stating that 'It needs to be strong but light to fit my combat style'. Papa said he made my combat gear to be comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black leggings with a golden detail. Underneath my jacket was a black, semi-translucent undershirt, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of my leggings are edged with a similar band with my heels and toes are likewise protected.

"I was in the White Fang. I had grown up with him, so I know when I recognise a familiar body signal. He was the one that cut down my Mama and my Papa."

"What did you say your name is again?" Ozpin asked.

"Nyreen. Nyreen Surana." I answered, which seemed to cause him distress.

"You're the daughter of Clive and Rila Surana? They're dead?!" He shakily asked.

_How does he know Mama and Papa?_

I nodded my head. Ears flapping with my head. "How do you know Mama and Papa?" I heard him let out a small sigh before he answered.

"I taught them here at Beacon. Glynda, will you please retrieve a blood pack from the infirmary. I think Miss Surana is growing hungry." He asked as I heard Miss Glynda footsteps walk away from Ozpin and I. Once I heard the door to Ozpin's office shut, I turned back to Ozpin's body signal. _How did he know that I haven't fed on anything today?_

He must have sensed my thought as he answered. "I remember your Mother had often forgotten to feed from a blood pack while she was on her mission with her team. I'm sorry. You must be quite hungry."

I shook my head. "No. It's my fault. I should have said so earlier."

Miss Goodwitch soon returned with what I presume was a blood pack, since that she handed a bag of what felt like liquid to me. Ozpin clarified that it was indeed a blood pack so I sank my fangs into it. I immediately felt a rush of energy as my hunger disappeared.

"Thank you." I said to them both.

_They could have left me to rot but they didn't. They must have known Mama and Papa quite well. Well more than just teachers and students._

"It's no trouble. Now if you don't mind, you said before that Rila said that you could trust us. What did she mean by that?" Ozpin asked. _Right Nyreen, you can do this._

I raised my left hand and summon an ice spear. I heard Ozpin immediately stand up from his chair as Miss Goodwitch let out an audible gasp. "When Mama, Papa and I left the White Fang, we started a Bakery on the outskirts of Vale. One day, when working ours had ended, a woman fell into our store. Papa said she was clutching her stomach as there was a deep slash across her chest. Mama rushed to find bandages and something to help her with the pain, while Papa ran outside to try and find who did this. I stayed with the woman. I tried to comfort her, starting that she was going to be alright. The woman however, wasn't listening. She grabbed onto my arm and said that it's my turn now. Then she died as Mama came back with bandages and something to clean her wound. Mama was too late. Suddenly I couldn't sense the woman's body signal from her body, but I could sense it around me. Then Mama said, I blacked out. Mama then explained to me about the story of the Four Maidens. That, the woman was the Winter Maiden and now that I am the Winter Maiden. Whenever I wasn't training with Papa, I was trailing with Mama on how to use my Winter Maiden powers."

"So, you have full control of your Maiden powers... Interesting. Previously you said that Clive was training you. What did you mean by that?" Ozpin asked.

"After we all left the White Fang, Papa wanted to continue my training to defend myself. While Mama helped me with my Maiden Powers, Papa helped me to train on test dummies." I said as I pulled out my Bow from my back.

"I see. So, Rila and Clive have trained you exceptionally well. Now the one big problem that you might face is your lack of sight." Ozpin pointed out.

"Ozpin... Don't be so rude! It's obviously hard for her." Miss Goodwitch said as I felt her tap on my shoulder.

"Umm. It's alright Miss Goodwitch. I've lived with it my whole life. It's just something that I've had to adapt to. Even in the White Fang it was tough. I was instead trained to use my other senses to know what is coming. Mama and Papa told me stories of their time here as a Huntsmen and a Huntress. They told me about their Semblances. Mama's was to disappear and reappear, while Papa's was his brute strength."

"And what about you? What is your Semblance?" Ozpin asked.

"Mama and Papa tried everything but we couldn't get it to emerge. Mama tried everything, but she couldn't."

"I see... I see. How do you see? You mentioned before that you 'see' with a body sense? What is that?" Miss Goodwitch asked.

"I can detect people's life energy and find where they are. But it can only be used at a short range." I said as I heard Ozpin stand from his chair.

"That's your Semblance, yet in its current state it will need to be improved. Thankfully I know just the man. Glynda get a word out to Qrow. Meanwhile Nyreen, why don't you stay here. I will have some of the staff prepare you a room until you can enrol here."

_What! I'm staying at Beacon? I'm going to be trained as a Huntress?_

"W-Why? You can't suggest that I can be a Huntress. I can't see. I mean I can fight, sure. But what use is there with a Huntress that can't see."

"With proper training, even a sightless Huntress can be the most dangerous of all. Now follow me to your quarters, you will need to be up bright and early for your training with Qrow. A little word of advice; don't bring up his family and everything should be fine." Ozpin said as I felt him pull on my arm, ushering me to follow him.

_I'm going to be trained as a Huntress. I can't believe it. I hope that you will be proud of me, Mama and Papa._


	2. Time To Say Goodbye

**One year later**

One year had passed since the day I first met Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch and thanks to Ozpin's friend Qrow, I can now use my Semblance. He had been a... strange teacher but since he helped to bring out my Semblance, I thanked him profusely. The problem that we found out with my Semblance is that normally I can only sense people and buildings a metre around me. Now with my Semblance, I can now sense where most people and buildings are around me. It just takes a lot out of me. Qrow has been training me to use my Semblance for longer durations, but I remain tired after every time I use it.

Like my friend, Blake in the White Fang, he wasn't put off by my way of feeding, nor about me being a Faunus. He talked about his nieces that are enrolling to Beacon Academy soon. By the way he was speaking about them, he was very close to his nieces. Qrow wasn't the only professional Huntsmen that I had ran in while I had stayed at Beacon for a year. I also met Professor Port, with his stories of his old battles with the Grimm, and Professor Oobleck, he was kind of eccentric, with the way he talked. He talked so fast that he made my head spin.

Near the end of my training with Qrow; Qrow himself, Ozpin, Glynda, Myself and a man called Ironwood all met in Ozpin's office. They told me that they are part of a secret group that protects the four Maidens and that keeps the piece between the four Kingdoms. They told me that the reason why the Winter Maiden before me unknowingly died was because she didn't seek the help from Ozpin and the others. They explained that there are forces that want to harness the Maidens power for evil intent. There is one being that is hell bent on destroying Ozpin and the peace that had spread around Remnant.

Salem.

She's the one responsible for the Winter Maiden before me to die. The reason why I am being hunted by an unknown force. And she's the reason why everyone has to put their lives on the line for me and the other Maidens. She has employed several people to work under her and carry out operation, in her name as a sort of inner circle. Qrow, Ozpin, Miss Goodwitch and General Ironwood Told me their names.

Tyrian Callows. A Scorpion Faunus and overall batshit insane, as Qrow eloquently put it.

Dr Arthur Watts. Arrogant and condescending, but severely dangerous.

Finally, Hazel Rainart. Tall and insanely powerful. One not to be trifled with.

Once out talk was over, Ozpin, Qrow and the others led me to an underground facility 'where prying eyes cannot see us unannounced' as Ozpin put it. In the back, I picked up on a body signal that was growing weaker and weaker by the second. Ozpin explained that she is the Fall Maiden, Amber. She was attacked by one of Salem's people and was put into this state. Thankfully she is inside a pod that is the only thing keeping her alive. I placed my hand on the pod, trying to give her some comfort. "You must be in so much pain... I'm so sorry."

When they had torn me away from Amber, they led me to back to Ozpin's office where Qrow and Ironwood shortly left, as did I to my own room. In a couple of weeks, a new semester will be started and Ozpin gave me permission to officially attend.  _I hope that I can make some friends when the semester starts. Obviously, they can't know about my Maiden Powers, but I don't think I could know how long I could keep my Faunus heritage a secret for long though._

Months passed rather quickly leading up to the start of the new semester. I was told by Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch that I should go to the Main Avenue to see all the other Students. I used my Semblance to navigate from Ozpin's office to where the other soon-to-be-students were hanging out. I had my purple cloak so no one could see my bat ears, with my Bat wings also bind underneath my cloak. I heard the feet of everyone walked passed by, ignoring me.

The Main Avenue was mostly empty apart from a herd of people. I sensed around seven people still around. Four out of the seven were harassing a rabbit eared Faunus. Somehow the other two students couldn't hear the girl being bullied by the four human students.  _Oh no. No one is getting bullied by Faunus haters, not while I'm here._

"Hey... You stay away from her." I shouted at the four bullies. I readied my Bow, just in case this turned ugly.

"What... You want this Faunus trash?" One of the bullies said as he grabbed the Faunus girl and pulled her so she was in front of me but out of reach. "Come and get her!" He then pushed the Faunus girl to one of his friends. They stood there and snickered at me.

_Oh boy, they don't know what they have gotten themselves into._

"It's going to be okay." I said as I tried to calm her down.

"I would be more worried about yourself!" One of the bullies said. I then sensed him take out his weapon and he tried to attack me. I waited for the right moment and coughed his mace-like weapon with my hand. He seemed surprised because he staggered away, I then elbowed his stomach with my arm. He shortly fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Cardin! You bitch, you'll pay for that!" One of his friends growled out as I sensed him go over to this 'Cardin' and helped him up. "Sky, Dove come on, leave the freak. Let's teach this bitch a lesson."

_Four on one, that doesn't seem fair... for you._

All four of them attacked me at one so I gracefully dodged them. I tried to counter attack but one of them managed to grab my cloak but I managed to quickly evade his grasp. I then turned and hit one of the four in the gut with my elbow, rendering him unconscious.

"Russel!" While they were stunned about their unconscious friend, I managed to take two more of them done. "Shit! Sky and Dove too." I then turned my attention to the last of the bullies. "H-Hey I get the message, no more picking on the tra-Faunus girl. Can I please go?"

I turned away from him as he muttered his thanks and collected his unconscious friends. "Just don't you dare do this again. To her or any other Faunus." I said firmly as I walked away to check on the scared Faunus girl.

"Hey, you are going to be okay now. You won't have to worry about them." I said softly trying to calm her down. What caught me off guard was that she immediately launched herself at me, wrapping me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you!" she said as her hands made her way near to my bind wings, which she then pushed herself away from me.

"I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." The girl said.

I collected myself and said. "It's fine, it was a spur of the moment thing. I understand."

We both fell into an uncomfortable silence. "So... You're a Faunus too, Miss?"

"Nyreen Surana. And you are?"

"Velvet Scarlatina. Please to meet you Miss Surana."

"Oh please, there's no need to be formal with me Miss Scarlatina. You can call me Nyreen."

"Okay then, no more Miss Scarlatina. You can call me Velvet, okay." She said as she gave me a warming smile.

I blushed and I nodded my head out of embarrassment. "S-So are you a new student?" She shook her head.

"No. I'm a Second Year. I just went to grab food for them, but I ran into  _them_. Coco's probably gone to look for me." Velvet said as I heard a voice behind me, my bat ears perked up at the new voice. I heard the pattering of feet running towards us. "Oh, here she is now."

"Bun Bun... Are you okay? Are you hurt? I heard from some passing classmates, you ran into trouble" This 'Coco' said as I heard her pull Velvet into a hug.  _Wait, Bun Bun?_

"It's fine Coco. I'm fine, thanks to Nyreen, here."

"Umm... Hi! I'm Nyreen Surana. Pleased to feet you."

"Coco Adel. I'm Velvet's partner and team leader of team CFVY."

"It's good to meet you Miss Adel." I said as I heard a soft giggle escape from Velvet.  _Did I say something strange_  "Is something wrong Velvet?"

"Umm. Please don't call me 'Miss Adel', it reminds me of my parents. Just Coco is fine."

I nodded my head. "Okay then Coco. Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded her head. "Shoot."

"Why did you call Velvet 'Bun Bun'?" I asked.

"I'm a Rabbit Faunus, as you can probably tell with my ears." I heard Velvet say.

"Got a problem with that!" Coco suddenly growled out.

"No! Why would I?" I said as I lowered my hood to show them my pointed ears. "You see, I'm a Faunus too. If I should be more precise, I am a Vampire Bat Faunus."

"A bat you say? Cool! Does that mean you have wings too? I heard that bats in general are a rare kind of Faunus. A Vampire Bat Faunus must be even rarer."

"Yeah, Mama and I are a rare breed. Most vampire bats can see like my Mama, however there are those that are unlucky and born blind." I explained to them both.

"When you say that there are Vampire Bat Faunus that are blind, do you mean that you are one of them?" Velvet asked as I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Mama and Papa said they were a bit worried at first, but I learned to use my ears instead of my eyes. I mean yeah it has been hard, but I've learned to adapt."

"Really, that's awesome." Coco said.

"Coco, we really should be going. Fox and Yatsu are probably hungry."

"Yeah, okay Velvet. Sorry Nyreen, but we have to go. Oh, yeah... Sorry for accusing you for hating Velvet."

I waved my hand in front of me, trying to ease her worries. "It's okay Coco, I understand. It has been a pleasure to meet you both." I said as I raised my hood to hide my ears.

"We'll see you later Nyreen." Velvet said as I heard her and Coco walk away.

_They both seem nice, I just hope more are like them and not like Cardin and the others. I hope they come to accept me for being a Faunus, like Coco was, and my Maiden powers. I guess I should try and find the other students._

After wandering around Beacon and talking to a few second-year students, I managed to find my way to the courtyard where all the new students were, along with Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch. I just made it in time for his speech.

"Ahem..." He cleared his throat. "I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

I then heard Miss Goodwitch speak. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

 _Well that was weird. Ozpin didn't seem like himself. He felt... off._ I couldn't think long about it though, because I heard two people amongst the hoard of Students talk about me.

"Hey look Ruby, that girl over there has a cloak like yours."

"Yang... please no."

 _What are they talking about me?_ Seconds later my question was answered as I heard the two approach me. One was rather tall, while the other was slightly smaller than me.

"Helloooo!" One of the bellowed out as I sensed her dragging another girl behind her.

"Umm. Hello." I said to the two girls. Thankfully the crowd had dispersed, so it was only the three of us.

"I want you to meet my little sister, Ruby. You see, she hasn't got many friends as she has been moved up two years to attend Beacon Academy. Isn't that cool or what." One of the girls said.

I picked up on where the other girl was and gave her a warming smile. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you." I said. I then heard a little scuffle and thanks to my Faunus ears, I could pick up a whisper from in front of me.

"Hey... Ruby say something to her. You were earlier saying that you needed friends. Well now's your chance."

"Ummm... Nice cloak." A small voice said.

"Oh, my god!" I heard one of the girls slap her forehead.  _I get that the smaller girl is trying to be friendly, but does she have to be so skittish._ Thankfully, I heard more footsteps behind me.

"Miss Surana... a word." Miss Goodwitch said from behind me.

"Yeah, sure. Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I sensed that the two other girls were standing next to me.

"Yes. I have received a complaint that 'The girl with the purple hood, attacked us!' Is he referring to you. I believe his name was Cardin Winchester." Miss Goodwitch said as she swatted her cane onto her hand.

"Yes, but I was only defending another girl. The four in question were bullying Velvet Scarlatina, because of her Faunus heritage. They backed her into a corner so I had to stand up for her."

"You mean that this Cardin is bullying Faunus? This jerk and his friends are going down!" The tall girl on my right said.

"That won't be necessary Miss Xiao Long, the situation is now under control. I just wanted to clarify with Miss Surana about what happened. I suggest that you all make your way to the Ballroom." Miss Goodwitch said as she walked away from the three of us. As Miss Goodwitch walked away from us, the taller girl next to me let out a small grunt.

"Assholes! Who would gang up on a girl? A Faunus girl at that."

"How low can you go?" The smaller girl said. "I bet you kicked butt." She said as I heard her bounce up on her heels.

I laughed a little. "Well I did leave three of them unconscious, leaving a warning to not bully the Faunus."

"Good!" The taller girl said as we headed to the ballroom.

I introduced myself, as did the two girls. The taller girl is called Yang Xiao Long, while the smaller girl is called Ruby Rose. They are apparently half-sisters. I told them about my Faunus heritage. I felt like I could trust them after they were set against what Cardin and his friends did to Velvet. They were surprised at first when they found out that I couldn't see and a Vampire bat Faunus, especially Ruby. She must not have met someone that couldn't see, before. Yang on the other hand, took it in in her stride. She gave off a carefree attitude, like she wanted to be friendly to everyone. The three of us naturally became friends.

As it became night, more and more students flooded into the ballroom. Ruby, Yang and I had changed into their pyjamas. I took off my cloak and unbound my wings, with the help from Ruby and Yang, and remained in my combat gear, as they were soft and comfortable to act as pyjamas. As I unbound my wings, Ruby and Yang both let out a small 'Wow', which caused me to giggle a little. Miss Goodwitch entered the ballroom to lock the doors for the evening, I was lying down next to Ruby and Yang in my make-shift bed. I could hear the constant scribbling from Ruby next to me.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said as she leaped to her bed.

"I don't think Dad would approve of the boys, though." Ruby said as she continued to write.

"I know, I do." Yang said as she let out a small purr.

"What are your writing Ruby?" I asked.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aww, that's so cuuuuute!" Yang said as she teased her sister and I laughed a little. Yang was interrupted from continued as I sensed Ruby pick up her pillow and threw it at Yang.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's nice! And there's Nyreen" Yang asked.  _Who's Jaune?_ "There you go! Plus, two friends! That's a 200 percent increase!"

Ruby let out a small sigh. "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to one."

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You've just made two friends and one enemy!" Yang said as Ruby threw my pillow at Yang. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." We stayed in an uncomforting silence as Ruby continued to write to her friends.

"Say Nyreen, what combat school do you go to?" Yang asked to break the silence.

"I didn't. Mama and Papa trained me." I said as I tried not to give away that I was lying to them. It's not like I want to say that I'm one of the four Maidens, but it's for their safety that they don't know. Thankfully, Yang and Ruby fell for my excuse.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Yang exclaimed.

I then heard someone gasp from one end of the ballroom. "N-Nyreen... Is that you?"

I turned to the direction to where the voice originated.  _No way... It can't be?_ "B-Blake... Is that you?"

"Oh, my god... It is you Nyreen." Blake voice quivered as I felt her rush into my chest, enveloping me into a crushing embrace. "I t-thought y-you'd died w-with y-your f-family." Blake said through her waterfall of tears. I just held her close and patted her head whispering to her.

"It's okay Blake, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere." I said, which caught the attention of Ruby and Yang.

"Awww! That is just so cute."

"Yang, not now."

Ten minutes' pass and Blake had finally calmed down. I explained to Yang and Ruby how I know Blake.  _Well I told them that Blake and I have been friends for a while, I didn't tell them the reason how we met. I don't know if I can tell them we were in the White Fang. I especially can't tell them what... What I did._

"So... are you two like together?" Yang said, which earned her a quick punch to her arm by Ruby. Blake and I both giggled at them.

"No. Besides we're childhood friends we've grown up together, she's like the big sister that I never had. You see Mama and Papa are best friends with her parents, so we routinely visited each other." I said.

"Sorry for that Ny, but when I was told that everyone from your family was killed, I thought that included you. I'm sorry what happened to your parents. I promise, we'll get however done this." Blake said as she wiped away her tears and gave me a triumphant smile.

"Yeah." I replied weakly. _I don't know if I should bring up that it was Adam who killed Mama and Papa considering their... intimate relationship. No, it's probably for the best if she doesn't know._

"You don't have parents?! They were killed!?" A small, quiet voice came out from Ruby.

"Yes Ruby. A year ago, in fact, but don't worry I find whoever did it and bring them to justice. Then Mama and Papa can finally rest in peace." I said as I gave Ruby a warming smile.

"Yeah, and when the time comes, we get the bastard with you." Yang declared.

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep!" A harsh and stern voice growled out from next to Yang.

"Oh, not you again!" Both the new girl and Yang shouted at the same time. The high shout was too much for my sensitive ears, since that I recoiled in pain and I was biting back tears. Grabbing them in the process. None of them seemed to notice, except for Blake, who I felt her arms around my shoulders, trying to comfort me.

"Guys can you be quiet!" Blake said sternly to the three girls, they must have taken notice and saw me in pain as they spoke quieter.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep." I heard Ruby say, as I moved my hands from my ears. I thanked Blake for lowering the noise.

"Oh, now you're on my side." The new girl growled out quietly.

"I was always on your side." Ruby retorted.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang said defending Ruby.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

_Oh, my god! How long is this going to go on for?_

"This could go on for a while, why don't you try and get some sleep, Ny?" Blake said as my sensitive ears had stopped hurting.

I gave her a small smile. "Hopefully, they stop arguing soon." I said as I heard Blake laugh.

_Hearing Blake laugh like that brought back memories of our time in the White Fang. Before... Before the White Fang changed. Hopefully, my time at Beacon will be a lot different._


	3. This Will Be The Day

The next morning, I left the ballroom quite early with Ruby and Yang and headed to the locker room to collect my bow and arrows, Blake said she needed to do something first, so she'll catch me up later. Before we left though, I had help from Blake to bind my Wings. When we got there, I overheard two people talking. One was a rather tall yet hyper and chipper girl, while the other was a tall mellow boy. By the way they were talking they must be close; although the girl muttered 'but not together, together' when the two left.

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, who knows? So... you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang said.

"Yeah, on our way here; you sounded happier this morning. What happened? Did Yang give you a plate of cookies?" I said.

"No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as I sensed her bring something out of her locker.

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. Nyreen and I too, and everyone in the ballroom. If you want to grow up, you're going to meet new people and learn to work together. I mean yeah, you know Nyreen now, but that was only because of me, you need to be more independent." Yang said as Ruby let out a small growl.

"Ugh, you sound like Dad! Okay, first of all; What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And second, I don't need to be more independent to help me grow up. I drink milk!" Ruby said which made me burst out laughing.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked ignoring me.

"Uh, I don't know? I'll just be on a team with you are Nyreen or something..." Ruby wearily said as I sensed her pull up her hood.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same time as me."

"W-what? No! O-of course I do, I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!"

"What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely bogus." Ruby said childishly.

"Okay girls, that's enough." I said grabbing both of their attentions. "What Yang is saying Ruby, is that she doesn't want you to be a shut-in. She only wants what is best for you. You ate sisters after all." I said as I heard my scroll that Professor Ozpin gave me in secret, vibrate in my cloak.

"Sorry Nyreen." Ruby and Yang murmured together.

"It's okay, but I have to go. I'll catch you both later." I said as I exited the locker room and checked the message on my scroll.

'Come to my office. We have something to discuss.' The voice said on my scroll.

Any other scroll does not have voices speaking my messages; General Ironwood however, modified a scroll to allow this for me because of my loss of sight.

* * *

 

When I got to Ozpin's office, I heard that Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch were arguing with General Ironwood.  _Great, what are they arguing about now. Well at least it's not General Ironwood and Qrow._

"No, Ozpin! You know what she can do, there isn't any reasons why she should go through it!" The General shouted.  _Is he talking about me?_

"James, calm down!" Miss Goodwitch said sternly. General Ironwood let out a small sigh and took a deep breath. "Now, I know. I don't like this either, but this way we can see what she can do." Miss Goodwitch said softly.

_If Miss Goodwitch doesn't like it then I should be worried._

"But in the Emerald Forest? Students have lost their lives trapped with the Grimm. We can't afford to take unnecessary risks. Especially when she's a Maiden."

"Well, why don't we ask her ourselves? What do you think Miss Surana?" Professor Ozpin asked.

"Ah... Miss Surana, I didn't hear you arrive. You should have said something." General Ironwood said.

"I'm sorry, I just got Professor Ozpin's message. I didn't want to interrupt your  _conversation_. What were you talking about? Do the other students know that there are Grimm in the Emerald Forest?" I asked.

"Ignore that. I will talk about that later with the other students. Now... how are you settling in?"

"Great, thanks. Made a couple of new friends and met with someone from long ago."

"Ah, yes. Blake Belladonna. She was in the White Fang with you, wasn't she?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, the last time I saw was the time Mama, Papa and I left the White Fang together."

"I'm guessing she responded well to meeting you again?" The general said which caused me to let out a small giggle

"I guess you could say that. Was that all Professor?" I asked as I heard him stand up from his chair.

"No, actually. The main reason why I wanted to see you was because one of your new friends, Ruby Rose is very special. She has strong and unique powers that even rivals your own."

"Are you saying she's another Maiden?" I asked.

"No. You see, Miss Rose has silver eyes. While ordinary people will not notice the difference. The three of us here, know that there is unique power that resides within her subconscious. Only she can awaken them."

"Wow! She must be special. How do you know this, Professor?"

"After all my years representing Beacon Academy as its Headmaster, there has been no one that has this power. A warrior with silver eyes."

"Now, we don't know the full extent of the power that the Silver-eyed warriors have, but legends say that they can cut down a Grim by looking at them." The general said.

"Miss Rise obviously mustn't know the extent of her untapped powers. She could be in the same amount of danger, you're in. We can't afford that to happen, not while Salem and her cohorts are plotting for your death." Miss Goodwitch chillingly said.

"To fully comprehend her abilities, it would be best for you to monitor her. If her powers awaken, then we will need to ensure that the questions that will inevitably surround her are ushered away." The General said sternly as I nodded my head.

"That hurdle can be tackled later. For now, the initiations will start shortly, we should depart." The Professor said as I heard his footsteps near me.

"Yes. I should also depart. I need to get back to Atlas and check the security reports. There have been murmurs on the borders of Atlas that a small contingent of Grimm have been sighted. I sent several of my Hunters and Huntresses to take care of the matter. When I get back, I expect to receive a 'Mission Complete'." The General said as I heard him make his way over to the professor's door.

"If you need help James, please let me know. Our students will be happy to help."

"Thank you, Ozpin, but I feel that my students have taken care of it already."

"Just in case though, take the extra reinforcements James. You can never be too careful with the Grimm."

* * *

 

When it was time for our initiation, I walked to the cliff with Miss Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin. They told me that we were the first to arrive, but a couple of minutes later everyone had turned up.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many if you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today." Miss Goodwitch said which caused Ruby to strangely while.

"Allow me to clarify, while anyone that makes it to the end of the Emerald Forest will form teams; there will be one individual who will undertake their future, here at Beacon Academy, for the remainder of their Huntsmen training. The Relic in question is a Golden Queen Chess."  _Wait, someone will be alone?_

"For the others, these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

Ruby let out another whine. "What?!"

A girl next to me said to her friend, "See, I told you."

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, while the hunter or huntress, who decides to brave the forest alone must claim the designated relic for themselves. Once the relics have been claimed, return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" The Professor asked.

I heard a boy, who sensed was next to Ruby, whimper out. "Hmm... Yeah sir-"

He however, was quickly cut off by the Professor again, ignoring him completely. "Good! Now let us begin. Please take your positions and be prepared." Ozpin concluded as I took off my cloak and then Miss Goodwitch took it from me as I unbind my wings. My wings fluttered as they were finally allowed to stretch. As a student, next to me zipped off the pad, a boy further down from me suddenly spoke.

"Umm, Professor I have a question."

Before I could hear his answer, my launch pad launched me into the sky.

* * *

 

As I flew in the air, I extended my wings and glided across Emerald Forest.

 _It feels nice to finally fly again. It feels like it has been years. I wonder how the others are doing. Yang is probably punching Grimm into a bloody pulp, Blake is probably sneaking across the forest from tree branch to tree branch, and Ruby probably causing trouble with one of the other students_.

"In 50 yards, you have arrived at your destination." My scroll spoke.

_I'm glad that the General could build this feature in my scroll or ese I would be flying blind._

"Incoming attack! Subject - Nevermore. Distance - 20 yards south of current position."

_Great!_

I pulled my bow and notched an arrow while I glided in the air. A few seconds later, I heard the Nevermore growl. Thankfully it was far away, so my sensitive ears weren't affected. As I heard the Nevermore's wings flap closer, I steadied my breath, turned around to face the direction I hear the Grimm's wings flapping and pulled back on my bow.

"Incoming attack! Subject - Nevermore. Distance - 15 yards north of current position."

_Not yet..._

"Incoming attack! Subject - Nevermore. Distance - 10 yards north of current position."

_Not yet..._

"Incoming attack! Subject - Nevermore. Distance - 5 yards north of current position."

_A bit more..._

"Incoming attack! Subject - Nevermore. Distance - 1 yard north of current position."

_Now!_

I fired my arrow and I heard it collide with the Nevermore with an audible  _Thunk_. It fell to the ground gracefully, as my scroll alerted me about my ' _battle'_.

"Direct hit! Subject - Nevermore eradicated. Changing course for original direction. Currently 40 Yards away from destination."

_I guess, I have to make up for lost time._

* * *

As I got closer to my destination and reclaim my relic, I heard screaming coming above me.

"Nyreen! Look out!" I heard Ruby shout, above me. I however couldn't think about getting out of the way, since that Ruby had grabbed onto me, pulling me to the ground. However, because of her momentum she dragged me to the ground... Hard.

As soon as I collided with the ground, pain spiked into my back, head, wings, chest and my legs.

"Nyreen...?! Nyreen, are you okay?" I heard Blake ask as I felt her arms around my stomach.

"Ruby, please say you are okay?" I heard Yang called out for Ruby, nearby.

"Ugh... Well that hurt... Huh wait... Nyreen?! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It... It's okay, Ruby. Are you alright? Nothing broken, I hope?" I wearily said as I tried to stand up. Unfortunately, pained erupted from my stomach. Warm arms were then wrapped around me, laying me down on the cold ground.

"Nyreen! Don't move. You idiot, what do you think you are were doing." Blake shouted as I recoiled from the sudden loud noise. "Sorry, Nyreen." Blake said softly.

"It's okay, Blake." I said weakly.

"What the hell were you thinking, Ruby? You could have badly hurt Nyreen." Blake quietly growled out.

"Hey! She said she was sorry. Get off her back." Yang shouted.

"Blake... It's okay, calm down. Look I'm fine." I said trying to convince the trio.

"Blake... I'm fine really. My Aura will regenerate the pain that Ruby caused. No harm done." I said as I tried to ignore that had circulated around my back and ribs.

"I'm so sorry Nyreen. If I knew you had gotten hurt..." Ruby apologise as I sensed her in front of me.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Ruby. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me... It just happened."

"See! What did I tell you, nothing to worry?" Yang chipperly said. "Anyway, why were you falling from the sky? What did you do, fall from a Nevermore?"

"Well... kind of." She said as the four of us heard a growl from a close Ursa.

"Yeehaa!" A new girl energetically jumped around, but she then sounded quite sad. "Aww. It's broken."

"Nora... Please... Don't ever do that again!" A boy exhaustively said.

The 'Nora' girl then darted towards where the relics are. "Oh... These look pretty. I waaaaant... That one." Nora said playfully as she chose one of the relics.

"Nora!" The boy from before shouted out towards Nora.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora replied.  _Urgh... I wish everyone would stop shouting._  Nora ran back to the Ren.  _Those two must be close._

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

There was then another growl from a Grimm as I heard its pincers snap  _Deathstalker!_  I also heard the pattering of feet running closer to us.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked as Nora and Ren walked over towards us.

"How could you leave me?" A sudden voice, high above me, call out. My ears were keenly listening to the girl's cry for help.

"Ny, What's up?" Yang asked.

"I hear someone... far above us... in the sky. She needs our help."

"Oh, that'll be Weiss." Ruby said. "I did say jump!" Ruby then shouted to her, thankfully Blake covered my ears, to avoid them from hurting.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied in a matter of fact.

"She's falling." Ren said stoically, as I heard this 'Weiss' girl cry out as she tumbled to the ground.

"Don't worry, I've got this." I said as my wings were flapping in the wind. Before I could launch into the sky however, I felt an arm pull me down as I hovered off the floor.

"Nyreen don't... Listen." Blake said. I landed on the floor and nodded my head. My ears intently listening to everything around me, listening for anything that Blake could mean that it was taken care of. As I listened to everything around me, I noticed that there was someone in the trees, getting ready to jump for Weiss. Unfortunately, the boy didn't come up with a plan, since the pair were hurtling towards the ground.

_Guess it's my turn to save the day._

I got ready and flapped my wings with the wind and launched into the air, towards the two falling to the ground. As I got closer to the pair, their screams were getting louder and louder.

_Try and push past the pain, Nyreen._

Thankfully they both stopped screaming as I caught them. "I got you, you two can stop screaming now." I said as I carried Weiss on my back and the boy dangling from my outstretched arms.

"Just put me down! I'm sick and tired of being stuck in the air with undesirable company." Weiss coldly said.

"Ignore snow angel. Thank you, my winged angel." The boy sultry said.  _Is he honestly flirting with me? That's cute._

I giggled. "Not a chance!" I said as I glided to the ground with the two safely on the floor. We couldn't stay safe however, since that a girl got thrown over towards me. As she got away from a charging Deathstalker.

_If feel like I'm running on fumes, since I'm using my Semblance none stop. I think I'm gonna need an extra blood pack when we're finished here._

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together." Yang said as she prepared her gauntlets.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said, before she ran towards the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted out but it was already too late. She had already launched her attack on the Deathstalker as I heard her fire Crescent Rose, to propel her forward.

"Ruby! Get away from that Deathstalker!" I shouted as her attack grazed the deadly Grimm.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" She then fired another round at the Deathstalker before she turned around and ran towards us. Chasing her was a Nevermore.

"Ruby... Hang on." I shouted to her as Yang ran and I flew after her. Before we could get to Ruby, another Nevermore appeared, alongside an emerging King Taijitu.

"Damnit... Yang you help Ruby, I've got those two." I called out as I took to the sky and headed towards the two Grimm. Thankfully, everyone else was focused on helping Ruby.

* * *

_Time to be the Winter Maiden. Hopefully my powers will make short work of them._

As everyone else was helping Yang and Ruby, I took on the two emerging Grimm. The Nevermore let out a head-thumping howl as I heard the King Taijitu slither below me. The Nevermore fired its feathers as projectiles at me, I however effortlessly dodged them and fired an arrow at it. The arrow flew gracefully in the air and collided with the Grimm's head, killing it instantly.

_Okay one down, just one more to go._

I used my Semblance to try and figure out how the others are doing. Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang were holding their own against the Nevermore, while the others were dealing with the Deathstalker. I turned my attention back to the King Taijitu.

_Professor Ozpin said that if two or more King Taijitu are close to each other, they can merge together. I'll have to end this quickly._

I notched an arrow and aimed it one of the Grimm's heads, unfortunately it missed. It seemed to notice who tried to attack it, as one of its head lunged toward me. Thankfully, I managed to dodge its attacking head. Unfortunately, what I did not take into consideration was its other head. Its head barrelled into me, knocking me out of the air. I landed hard on the grassy ground. It took me around 10 seconds for me to get up from the ground and regained myself. As I used my Semblance, I noticed that the King Taijitu was beginning to cycle around me.

_I need to make a move and fast. Fine, I guess I have to do it. I hope that Ruby and the others aren't looking at my battle._

I gathered my Aura and covered my location in thick icicles, hopefully trapping the King Taijitu, but not me. Thankfully, it worked and the Grimm was trapped. The icicles stabbed deep into its scaly skin.

_Hah, got you!_

Since that the King Taijitu was stuck and couldn't escape from my icicles that has embedded into its thick skin, I fired two arrows into the two snake heads, killing the beast instantly. I couldn't go and join the others though; first I need to take care of a little problem. A simple twist of my wrists and the icicle disappeared, as if i wasn't there in the first place.

_I can't let the others know._

Thankfully, the others had taken care of their Grimm trouble themselves. I guess I should re-join them. After using my Semblance to find their location, I took to the sky and flew over.

* * *

When I returned to Ruby and the others, they were out of breath. "Are you guys okay? Anyone hurt?" I asked.

"No, it's fine Ny. Everyone is unharmed." Ruby said as she walked over to me.

"Good to know everyone is alright." I said as I let out a small sign.

I then heard someone walk up towards to me. It however wasn't Ruby, Yang, Blake or Weiss, but one of the others.

This person started to wave a hand in front of my face. "Nora, stop being rude."

"What, I'm just curious?"

I giggled a bit. "It's fine, I get it all the time."

"Still, she shouldn't have done that. Apologise Nora!"

"Okay Ren, Sorry..."

"It's fine..."

"Oh, I'm Nora, Nora Valkyrie. This is Lie Ren." Nora said as she brought Ren in front of me.

"Nice to meet you two."

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"And I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"It's good to meet you all. I'm Nyreen Surana, and as Nora found out. Yes, I'm what you would call blind."

"Wow!" Pyrrha said.

"B-But how did you know where we are?" Jaune asked.

"Simple my Semblance. My Semblance allows me to 'see', but only everything and everyone is greyed out. My ears help the most. As I grew up, my Mama and Papa trained me to carefully listen and judge where people are. I've had to do that for... most people I've come across. Let's just say that growing up, I haven't had the best of life that I wish I could have wanted." I explained.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that" Pyrrha said.

"It's okay, it hasn't been all bad growing up. I've had friends like Blake with me."

"By the way Ny, did you pick up your relic-statue thing, that Professor Ozpin wanted?" Ruby asked grabbing my attention.

I shook my head. "Sadly, not yet. A Nevermore and a King Taijitu 'Invited' me to a little dance."

"Oh... How did it go?" Yang asked.

"Let's just say I need a new dance partner."

Yang, Ruby, Blake, Jaune and Nora giggled, while Ren and Pyrrha let out surprised gasps. "You defeated a King Taijitu and a Nevermore... By yourself... At the same time?" Pyrrha asked as I nodded my head.

Jaune and Ruby simultaneously said. "Wow!"

However, behind me I heard someone sigh and make a 'tut' sound. The same someone who had been silence up till now. "You're either completely stupid or incredibly lucky. There's no way someone like  ** _you_**  could do that! Why don't you just leave!"

"Woah, Princess! There's no need to say that!" Yang growled out as I clenched my fist.

As Weiss's words sank in, I lowered my head.  _I thought that Weiss was different. Obviously, I was wrong._

"How dare you say that! You don't-" I cut off Blake as she was about to lunge at Weiss with Gambol Shroud.

"Blake it's fine. I'll just go. I don't want to cause a fight." I said as I hovered up of the ground.

"Nyreen..." Ruby quietly mumbled.

"It's fine Ruby, I better go anyway. Professor Ozpin will want me to quickly get back." I said as I got ready to launch into the sky, however before I could fly into the sky, Weiss spoke again.

"Wait!" I quickly turned around to Weiss. "Can I have a look at your weapon?" Weiss asked, but it didn't sound like she was asking for it. It was more like she was ordering me to hand it over. Not wanting to make her any angrier, I landed on the floor and handed my Bow and Arrows to Weiss.

She stood there inspecting my bow first for a couple of minutes, until she let out a small gasp as she looked at my arrows. "T-These arrows... They're the same... As the one... From back then!"

_Wait... why does she recognise my arrows? We've never met... Unless... Wait is she...?!_

"You're Schnee, aren't you?" I cautiously asked.  _Does she know the person that... that I killed?_

" **You!** It was you who... Who killed..." Weiss sounded distraught. Before she could say anything else, I snatched my Bow and Arrows from her and took to the sky.

_I have to tell Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch. Hopefully they'll understand. They have to._

* * *

 

As I flew back to get my Relic, I headed to where Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch was meeting the rest of the students that survived and retrieved their Relic.

"Ah... Miss Surana. You've finally arrived, and with the Golden Queen chess piece. I see..." Professor Ozpin said.

"I'm glad you're alright Nyreen. After what I've seen from Ozpin's Scroll, you're lucky you survived-" I cut off Miss Goodwitch.  _They need to know. They need to know that I... I killed someone._

"I need to talk to the two of you." I heard some of the other students that had survived the Emerald Forest and that collected their puzzle pieces. "We need to talk in private, please." I begged.

Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch seemed to catch my distress as Professor Ozpin spoke. "Peter, I have to disappear for a while with Glynda and Miss Surana; could you ensure that all Students that require medical attention are treated to."

"Of course, my good friend." Professor Port humbly said as I heard his feet cross the short grass, towards a couple of students that had just recently returned.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "Let us go to my Office, I can assure you, we will have privacy there." Professor Ozpin sincerely said.

I wrapped my arms around myself, as I nodded my head. Professor Ozpin, Miss Goodwitch and I made our way to Professor Ozpin's office.  _I guess I don't have a choice._

* * *

When the three of us got to Professor Ozpin's office, I quickly used my Semblance to ensure that it was just in Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch in the room. Thankfully, the General nor any other staff, were in the room.

"Now, what was so important that you required both Glynda and I?" Ozpin asked. I nervously turned around to face both him and Miss Goodwitch.

_Is it okay for me to tell them about what I did? I mean yeah, they did allow me to attend Beacon Academy._

Miss Goodwitch must have noticed my worried expression as Miss Goodwitch tried to calm my nerves. "We've known each other for many years. You know, you can tell us anything."

I let out a small sigh. "I know. That is why this is going to be difficult to say." I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Right... remember all those years ago, when you found me out of Beacon?"

"Yes. I distinctly remember you stating that a certain member of the White Fang had a  _confrontation_  with you parents. If I recalled correctly." Ozpin said as if he perfectly recalled what happened two years ago.

I nodded my head. "Yes! You may also recall that I stated that I had precious...  _affiliation_  with the White Fang."

"Yes. I unfortunately remember you stating that. I had a hard time trying to convince Qrow to train you." Miss Goodwitch said as I heard her swot her riding crop onto her hand.

"Yes well. The very last thing, I did for the White Fang was to carry out a mission with Adam Torus. Unfortunately, when I arrived at the destination he didn't inform me of my true objectives for  _this mission_. It had turned into an... Assassination of a high-ranking member of the Schnee Dust Company. I refused. I however didn't have a choice in the matter. Adam Torus threatened to kill my parents and myself, if I didn't comply. I-I killed him." I said which caused Miss Goodwitch to gasp, Professor Ozpin seemed to be at a loss of words as he had not said a word.

Minutes passed, and still Ozpin had not said a word. "W-Why tell us this now?" Miss Goodwitch asked. I was about to answer, but I was interrupted by three people barging in. The Heiress, Ruby, Blake and Yang.

"Professor Ozpin, I demand to know why you allowed this  **criminal**  into a prestigious Academy like Beacon?" Weiss asked as she stomped her way towards Miss Goodwitch, myself and Professor Ozpin. As she marched passed me, I heard her let out an audible ' _tut'_.

I heard Professor Ozpin raise up from his chair. "That Miss Schnee is a very personal question. As all of you know by now is that Miss Surana has... a past that she wants to forget." As the Professor mentioned my past, I lowered my head.

_It's a past that Blake and I share. One that we want to move away from._

Professor Ozpin continued. "I decided to overlook her past. Beacon Academy is not only a place where Huntresses and Huntsman come to train; it is also a place where those who are capable, can get a second chance in life. In Miss Surana's case, it's a personal favour to her parents."

"It doesn't excuse what  **she**  did. I demand that she is placed under arrest." Weiss growled out as I heard her draw her weapon and I felt the tip of it brushing against my throat.

"Miss Schnee, that is enough!" Professor Ozpin said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is taking it a bit too far princess" Yang said through her wavering voice, as she raised her fists.

Ruby also drew her weapon.

"Do you really think you're innocent? Do you think your family are innocent of any crimes? Your family have more blood on their hands than anyone alive." Blake said as I felt her pull me back, and as she stepped in front of me.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War... As in actual bloodshed." Weiss quietly said as she lowered her weapon. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief, apart from Blake, myself and Weiss.

"My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family and friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust... stolen. Every day, my father would come home furious. That made for a very difficult childhood."

Ruby cautiously approached Weiss. "Weiss-" However Weiss silenced Ruby, and raised her weapon at Blake and I.

"No, you want to know why I despise the White Fang, and people like  **her**. It's because, they're a bunch of Liars, thieves and murders!"

I felt Blake's grip on my arm tighten. "Well maybe we both were just tired of being pushed around!" Weiss, Yang and Ruby let out gasps.

"W-What?! Blake you're a Faunus?! You're a part of the White Fang?!" Ruby asked questioningly.

"I... We..." Blake tried to find her words, but they failed her.

_B-Blake why did you tell them..._

 


	4. Sacrifice

It had been a couple of days since Weiss, Yang and Ruby found out that Blake and I were in the White Fang. During those couple days, I encountered Yang, Ruby and Blake numerous of times. The latter visiting me every day to check up on me, making sure that my blood packs were restocked and not spoiled, while with Yang and Ruby it was only a passing greeting, they however seemed scared to even say a single word to me; Ruby more than Yang though. Other than Bake, no one had visited me. Not even Coco, Velvet, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, had yet to say a word to me. Weiss must have told everyone about what I did in the White Fang. Weiss's influence must have spread throughout the entire Academy. The worst thing about it, is that I can't blame her. I killed someone she knew from her family's business. I'm not surprised that she came after me.

Suddenly, knocking was heard from my door, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Miss Surana... Can you please open the door? I want to have a word with you." I heard Professor Ozpin's voice from behind the door.

I got up from my bed and walked over towards the door. On the other side was the Professor and surprisingly Miss Goodwitch. "Ah, good to see you are awake." Professor

"Is there something you need, Professors?" I asked as my wings flapped curiously.

"Have a blood pack and grab your weapons, you have a mission with Team CFVY."

_Wait? I'm going on a mission already? Wait, aren't Velvet and Coco second year's?_

My question would have to go unanswered as I felt Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch walk away from my dorm room.  _I better not keep them waiting then._

After grabbing a blood pack from the fridge in my room and collected my weapon from my locker, I headed straight to the Professor's' office.

* * *

Inside the Professor's office Miss Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin and I weren't the only people there. As I scanned the room, I picked up on Coco's body signature, as well as two unknown others. "Ah, Miss Surana. I am pleased to see that you made it. Allow me to introduce you to Team CFVY, Coco Adel, Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi." Professor Ozpin said as he walked closer to his desk. He continued by saying, "I'm guessing, you are all wondering why I brought you here, Miss Surana?" I nodded my head.

"Since that Miss Scarlatina is currently in one of Oobleck's lectures, she is currently unavailable for her team's upcoming mission in Menagerie. That is where you come in. I want you to take Miss Scarlatina place for this mission."  _What...? Why...? Wait, wasn't the place where Blake's parents live called Menagerie?_

Coco, Miss Goodwitch and everyone were taken aback by the Professor's' suggestion.

"What?"

"Ozpin! She's not experienced!"

"Doesn't she look a little young to be at Beacon anyway?"

"That is not the point Fox, if the Professor handpicked her, she must have some experience fighting?"

"Yes but, didn't she kill someone? Why is she even here?"

_I wish everyone would stop bringing up that I killed someone._

"Yes, Miss Surana might have had a... troubled past. I however, am willing to overlook it, since I know the full story of events" Miss Goodwitch agreed with the professor.  _At least, I have them on my side._

Fox let out a small put poignant sigh, as Yatsuhashi merely folded his arms. Apart from her earlier reaction to me joining their team temporarily, she hadn't said a word. That was until now.

"Fox, chill. It's okay, I trust her. She did protect Velvet from her bullies, remember?"  _Wait? Coco believes me?_

"Coco... You trust me?" I asked in disbelief. " I didn't think that anyone trusted me, besides the Professor and Miss Goodwitch."

"Well of course I do. You stood up for Velvet and if Ozpin let you in, then I'll leave it in the past." Coco said as I heard her footsteps get closer to me. I then felt a hand on my head, rubbing my long hair and my bat ears. "Besides, I think it's kind of badass that a first year is on a mission with us."

"Ah, yes the mission. I want the four of you to ensure that a shipment of supplies reach Menagerie safely." The professor said as I heard him get up from his chair and pick up his mug from his desk and took a swig from it.

"We won't lie, this mission is of the utmost importance, if the people of Menagerie do not get these supplies, then they'll be in serious trouble. We can't allow that to happen." Miss Goodwitch explained to us all.

"If I recall, you know the chieftain of Menagerie, Miss Surana?" Professor Ozpin asked inquisitively as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, they're like my second family. When we left the White Fang, Mama, Papa and I used to visit them. They were the former leaders of the White Fang. I think without them, we would have stayed in the White Fang. I would have simply been used as a tool. A weapon for... for  **Adam**."

"Nyreen..." I heard from Miss Goodwitch and Coco, simultaneously.

"But it's okay now, I've moved on. That's one of the reason why I'm attending Beacon Academy, moving on." I turned to face the direction if Coco, Yatsuhashi and Fox. "Shouldn't we go and get ready. The people of Menagerie can't wait any longer for these supplies."

"Yes, I agree. We have already prepared, the travel arrangements. All we need you to do is get the supplies to Menagerie, safe and sound." Professor Ozpin sternly said.

"You can count on us professor's. We'll get the job done. Okay, Fox, Yatsu, Ny... Let's go." Coco ordered as I nodded my head. The four of us then left the professor's office and headed straight for the airship that will get us take us close to Menagerie.

* * *

 

As the Airship landed, Coco and the others walked over to the security Personnel to check that the cargo was secure and everything was there, ready to be delivered to Menagerie. While they were doing that, I heard familiar voices coming out of another Airship. As soon as I activated my Semblance, I picked up on Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss.  _Why are they here?_

"Ny-Nyreen w-wait up." The youngest member of Team RWBY said. As they all ran up to me, I heard them all gasping for breath, well all except Ruby. _Her Semblance must have some negatives? Right?_

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"We could have said the same for yo-." Weiss said coldly. Yang however, interrupted her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going. You better not think you're leaving."

"N-No I-" I was cut off as I heard Weiss's voice.

"You better not  **think**  about leaving."

I then felt someone grab my hand. "Ny... You're not leaving, are you?" It was Blake's voice.

Behind me, I heard someone let out a heavy sigh. "Let the girl speak, geez. It's not like you'll never see her again." Coco said as I hear her footsteps walk away from us.

Ruby gasped. "You're not leaving? Awesome!" Ruby shouted. She then must have saw my ears flinched in pain, since she whispered. "Sorry."

"Yes, I'm not leaving. What are you guys doing here? I thought you were afraid to talk to me?" I asked wondering why now of all times that they would show up.

"You can thank kitty cat for that." Yang said, but second later she yelped in pain. "Ow... Sorry!"

"Yang!"

"Alright I'll not mention it. Anyway,  **Blake** wanted to talk about what happened while you both were in the White Fang."

"Blake told us about what happened for you mission." Spoke Ruby.

"She told us that you tried to talk, this Adam out of the assassination." As I heard Weiss say  _his_ name, I tightened my fist.  _Even when I'm not in the White Fang, Adam's influence still haunts me._

"B-But how? Only mine and your parents knew about it." I stated.

"Since that I refused to contact my parents, yours reached out to me. That was when they told me about what Adam forced you to do. I'm so sorry, Nyreen. I should have known, not to trust him." I heard from Blake as I heard her voice whimper.

"Blake it's alright, you didn't know." I said as I wrapped Blake into a comforting embrace.

"We're sorry, we sort of avoided you these last couple of days." Ruby whimpered.

"It's okay Ruby. To be honest, I would have done the same, if I was in your shoes." I said giving her a comforting smile ad as I broke away from my hug with Blake. She seemed to have cheered up as I heard her jumping around.

"Now since that is taken care of, why are you here?" Blake asked.

"Professor Ozpin wants my help to deliver cargo with Team CFVY. It shouldn't take me a couple of days, at most." I said which seemed to cheer everyone up, even Weiss seemed a bit happier.

"Really?" Ruby asked cutely, which made me chuckle a bit.

"Yes, Ruby. I won't be away long." I said as I ruffled her hair.

I turned to the direction to where Yang and Blake were. "Try not to wreck the place, while I'm gone."

Blake and Yang chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll keep her out of trouble. Just remember to pack spare blood packs, you know, just in case you're away longer." Blake declared as she walked up to me and ruffled my hair and mg ears, causing me to recoil slightly, but I let her continue. Soon, Blake let her iron grasp on my ears go, as Weiss spoke to me.

"If you're doing this, just try and be careful. You're still in my bad books and I still want you to talk to you, but Blake has... convinced me to hear your side if the story, before I decide what to do with you. But that can wait until you get back."

 _She's giving me a chance? Blake must have explained to her about my previous interaction when I was still in the White Fang. At least she's willing to talk to me._  I smile happily. "Thank you, Miss Schnee." I said cheerfully and bowed politely.

"Please... just Weiss is fine. I hate being called 'Miss Schnee'. It reminds me that I'm back with my Father." Weiss said as I picked up on more footsteps heading our way.

"Oh, thank goodness, you haven't left yet." I heard Velvet say out of breath, as I heard her footsteps approach Coco.

"You be careful, we don't want a repeat of the last mission, now do we?" Velvet said as I heard loud footsteps approach us. It turns out, they belong to Yatsuhashi and Fox.

"Supplies are all loaded up, just waiting for you two." Fox muttered.

"Got it Fox. Coming Nyreen?" Coco answered.

"Yeah, just give me a couple of minutes."

"Okay, just give the word when you are ready to head out." Coco said as she headed away, with Fox and Velvet, to the truck that carried the cargo for Menagerie.

"Remember to take your Blood packs in the morning and to be careful." I heard from Blake.

"Will you tell me everything that happened on your mission? I bet it's going to be super cool. Gah! You're sooooo lucky." Ruby said as I chuckled.

"Of course, Ruby." I answered.

Weiss however, sounded a bit cautious for my safety. "Just...be careful, and don't get hurt too bad."

"Of course, Miss Sch- Miss Weiss." I said as I heard Coco and Velvet return.

"Ny, we have to go." Coco said.

"Alright." I turned back to face Ruby and everyone. "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Knock em' dead."

"Of course, but I'm not expecting to get any action. Guess I'll have to find my own fun. I hope there are some Grimm on the way." I said which caused Yang to chuckle.

"Kick Butt, Ny." Ruby playfully said.

"Of course, Ruby. Remind me when I get back and I'll tell you all about it." I which caused her to jump about energetically.

"You better be careful, Ny." Blake cautiously said.

"Of course, Blake, I will make sure that I'll be unharmed when I return."

"Be sure to come back in one piece. We still need to talk. I want to confirm that what Blake said is true." Weiss said.

"Of course, Weiss." I said as I bowed again. I then headed to where Coco and the others were, in the truck with the Cargo.

* * *

 

Time seemed to pass by slowly as I sat in the truck that carried the cargo for Menagerie. I was sitting in the passenger seat next to the driver, Coco. Yatsuhashi was sitting with the cargo, while Fox was sitting behind us in the back seats. It had been a couple of hours since we had departed from Beacon Academy. So far, we have had next to nothing, to do. Coco was driving the truck, Yatsuhashi was meditating in the back with the cargo, Fox was asleep behind us and I was sensing for anything that could attack us suddenly, so far nothing. It was getting tiring, using my semblance and sensing for anything that might mean harm. I was about to fall asleep, but I felt something nudge me awake.

"Come'on Ny, you've got to stay awake." I heard from Coco.

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard staying awake."

"Yeah, I think we need a break." Coco said as she pulled over and switched off the engine. "Hey Fox, Get up. Let Yatsu out the back."

"Yeah, Yeah. Give me a minute." He said as I heard him bang on the back of the truck. "Hey, Yatsu, get up. Time to eat." Fox then got out of the truck.

"What about you, Ny? Are you going to eat anything?" Coco asked.

"No, it's okay. I had a blood pack this morning, so I should be fine until the morning."

"About those blood packs, how are you keeping them from going off. I assume that you'll be ill, if they go bad?"" Coco asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I have to keep them cool and fresh. But don't worry, I already have a plan about keeping them fresh."  _I just have to make sure to cool them down. I'm sure a couple minutes of ice will do the trick. Now where can I do it, without showing my Maiden powers to the others?_

"Will you guys be going far?" I asked.

"No, we'll just be outside, here okay." Coco answered.  _Good, that gives me time to put my blood packs on ice._

"Okay." I said cheerfully to her, with a wide grin. As I sensed her leave the truck, I took off my bag and took out my blood packs.  _Hopefully, Coco and the others won't notice me._  With a simple flick of the wrist, I had surrounded the container with ice, to cool down the packs, yet keeping them fresh. As I placed my packs away in my bag, I opened the truck door, to sense that Coco was here alone.

"Where did Fox and Yatsuhashi go?"

"Oh, those two went to gather some wood for a fire, the truck isn't cutting it as a heater." Coco said as I sensed her fiddling with something leathery.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this? Just my little baby." Suddenly I heard a noise coming from her bag. "Here, hold this."

As I felt Coco hand me something, I immediately nearly drop it, thankfully Coco had managed to catch it from falling.  _How can Coco carry something so heavy?_

"Whoa there, Ny. That's expensive equipment there."

"Sorry." I apologised as I hung my head., I however felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's fine. Velvet was the same." Coco then chuckled. She must have remembered that memory.

"If I may ask. How did you and Velvet meet? I really want to know. I didn't think she would go for someone so... high-spirited. Not that's a bad thing or anything."  _Wow, did I just make this awkward or what?_

Coco however, looked unfazed by my outburst. "Wait... You think that Velvet and I are together?"

"Well, yeah. When I first met you, you called her 'bun bun' and with how protective of her, it sounded that you two were... familiar with each other. I thought you two were together? Was I wrong?"

Coco chuckled. "Way off the mark, little wings. Actually, it's Fox and I that are together."  _That took me by surprise. Wait if her and Fox are together, does that mean-_

"Does that mean I stopped anything happening between you two? I'm sorry if you two were planning something."

"N-No, I wouldn't say we were planning anything like that. We just wanted to spend time together."

"Well, if you two need time alone, then I'll take Yatsuhashi away." I said as we were interrupted by Fox and Yatsuhashi returning.

"Who needs time alone?" Fox asked.

"I think she was alluding to yourself and Coco." Yatsuhashi said dryly.

"N-No we weren't. We were j-just having some girl talk. That's all, r-right Ny?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right." I trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah... okay. Anyway, we got some wood. Where do you want the fire?" Fox asked.

"Just place it around the front of the truck."

"Got it." I heard Fox's and Yatsuhashi's footsteps walk away from Coco and me. As Fox and Yatsuhashi disappeared from Coco's view, I picked up on footsteps that were nearby. I thought they were just the footsteps of  _passersby_ , but they sound did not replicate the feeling. I quickly yet quietly, grabbed my bow and notched an arrow. Coco must have noticed my sudden reaction.

"Ny, what's wro-" I interrupted her. by holding a finger out in front of my mouth and indicated where I heard the noise. I silently pulled back the string of the bow and let the arrow loose. An audible 'thunk' was heard, which accompanied a monstrous moan.  _Grimm_.

Next, I heard a mechanical noise coming from somewhere near Coco.  _Must be her weapon._

"Fox, Yatsu, get back in the truck. We've got company, get the truck ready." Coco shouted.

I sensed Four or six eerie footsteps near the trees again. "There's more coming. Judging by the footsteps, I would say three more." I said as the howl from three Beowolves was heard. Suddenly the truck bursts into life.

"Coco, Ny, trucks running. Get your asses in here." Fox announced.

"Got it Fox. Ny, you're with me. Get on the roof of the truck. I have a plan." Coco ordered as I sensed more roars and footprints erupt from the trees. With Coco's help, she guided me to the truck and pulled me on top.

"This is where the fun begins. Fox, keep driving until we are in the clear. Ny, if you sense any more Beowolves get closer to the truck, let them have it. I'll lay waste to the rest."

"Got it." I said as I notched another arrow. I launched it when I sensed one of the now many Beowolves leap at the truck. The arrow collided will the head of the Grimm. Coco on the other hand was mowing down any of the other Beowolves with her weapon, that threatened to get too close to the truck.

* * *

 

Soon we managed to escape from the horde of Beowolves, and got to the docks for Menagerie. By the time we got there, the sun was setting and everyone was exhausted.

"Guess, we'll have to wait till the morning for the next ship to dock." Coco announced to us all. Fox let out an audible groan.

"Great. Guess we'll need to camp here then." Fox sighed.

"I would also recommend if one of us kept watch while the others slept. Three hours at most." Yatsuhashi said as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'll take first watch." I said.

"Okay, Ny. If you hear anything, let us know." Coco said as I heard her jump down from the truck and walked towards Fox.

"I will. Have a pleasant night, you three." I said as I heard the front doors to the truck open and shut, while I also heard the shutter from the back of the truck open and close.

An hour passed by relatively quickly, without any incident. That was until, I heard rustling from a nearby bush. Even though the wind was lightly blowing against the shrubbery, I still thought that there was something... off about it. I jumped down from the top of the truck and walked towards I detected Yatsuhashi's signal and knocked on the metal door.

"I'm just going to check something out, can you take over, while I look?" I asked as the shutter door quietly opened.

"Of course, Miss Surana." Yatsuhashi said as he climbed out of the back of the truck. Since he was now on early watch, I headed towards where I heard the disturbance.

* * *

 

As I got there, I activated my Semblance, so I can 'see' the entire area. I soon picked up on something. I had picked up on someone's signal, however it wasn't a Grimm or a Faunus, it was a human girl.

"Umm, Hello? Are you alright?" The girl remained silent. "Were you watching us?" She still didn't say anything; however, she did raise her hand which held some kind of umbrella. With it she suddenly lunged at me with it.

"Hey?!" I had to be quick to dodge her thrust. Unfortunately, I felt an excruciating pain from my stomach as the girl kicked me square in the stomach, sending my colliding in the tree behind me. The girl then walked over towards me, as I tried to stand up against the tree. I however couldn't, as I was still a bit disorientated. I could only sit there, slumped against the tree trunk.

"My, My Neo. You did well, taking on a huntress." A new, manly voice said. I then felt something that looked like a cane through my Semblance pressed against my throat. "Now, before my associate kills you, would you please tell yours truly, the location of the shipment you are bringing to the miscreants of Menagerie?"

Through my disorientation, I shook my head. "Y-You'll have to kill me first." I then felt the cane around my throat, taken away, as the man let out an audible sigh.

"You know for a blind chick, you don't scare easily. Neo, take over." The man said as he lit something that smelt like a cigar. Through my Semblance the girl from before, 'Neo'? was standing in front of me. She held her umbrella, in front of me.

"Agh" I screamed in pain as she thrusted the head of the umbrella into my stomach, not knowing that the tip of the umbrella had a tipped blade. She pulled it back out as I felt my blood, erupt from the wound. The man sinisterly laughed, as he pressed the cane, against my throat.

"Woah, wings. Try and keep the blood, off the white suit. I just got this dry cleaned. Now! WHERE! IS! THE! SHIPMENT!" The man ordered, with each word, he beat me with his cane. I cried out in pain, every time his cane collided with my body. Thankfully, the beating ended as I heard him take a drab from his cigar.

"I-I-I al-already... t-told... y-y-you. I'd n-n-never t-tell." I wheezed out through the pain. After every word I tried to speak, it was getting hard to breathe. I dared not to move, so I couldn't feel pain erupt from my body. The man didn't seem like my answer as he let out a heavy sigh.

"You know, wings. I don't think our  _close_  associate would take kindly that you had survived. I'm sure that he would appreciate that I have managed to find you. I however, can mistakenly forget to tell him about it. Only if you tell me what you know, about the shipment." The man said as I felt he pressed his cane against my face.

"I-I-I c-c-can't" I managed to spurt out. The man let out a small sigh.

"Well you see Wings, my boss wanted the location of the shipment and since you are being uncooperative, you are of little use to me. Neo take care of her" The man said as I felt the tip of the blade from the umbrella touch my forehead. I felt the blade scrape down the left side of my face. I gasped out from the pain, as I felt blood trickle down my face.

"Ny? Ny? Where are you?" I heard Coco's voice nearby.  _Thank the gods._  "Fox, do you have any idea to where Ny is?"

"I sense her near those trees, along with two others."

"Come on then, Yatsu, this way."

"Shit! Leave her Neo. She'll not live long anyway." I heard the man say as I felt a small gust of wind from where the man and the Neo girl. The next thing I knew, was that the two were gone. With the two gone, I felt darkness surround me, my eyelids felt heavy.

"Ny?! Ny! Oh my god! Ny! Hang in there!" i heard from Coco. _Her voice is so far away. It's so hard to hear her._

"Fox, get Yatsu to get the first aid ready. Ny's in a bad way." That was the last thing I heard, before I quietly slipped unconscious.

 


	5. Home

I felt myself slowly drift away. I felt my body feel lighter, as if I was being pulled away. However, I heard the murmurs of voices, what felt like it was coming far away.

"Don't give me that shit, shut up and do as I say. Give it to her now, or else she'll not make it." One voice said, it sounded gruff.

"Fine! This better work... Hang on, Ny... Huh... How did that... Why is it working?" Another voice said, slightly lighter than the voice before. It sounded like a girl's voice.

_Why does that voice sound so familiar? Wait... does it sound like Coco's._

"Nyreen?! Come on stay with us." The same gruff said as I felt him shake my arms.

_That voice... Is that Qrow?_

"C-Coco... Q-Qrow...?" I somehow managed to sputter out, which seemed to surprise the two. Suddenly, the pain in my stomach was a lot lighter, almost like the pain was vanishing. Everything seemed lighter, I can feel my arms and my feet. I focused my Semblance, the best I could, to try and find out if the area was safe. I couldn't sense the people from before.

"Holy shit... She's still alive?" A different voice spoke, it sounded more like it was coming from Fox.

"Shut up Fox, we need to be quiet."

_Who were they? That Neo girl... She's dangerous. I shouldn't have been that careless. I should have figured out it was a trap._

"Just let yourself rest Ny." I heard Coco say.

"Okay kid, hand me that thread and needle. This is going to get messy." I heard Qrow say, he then let out a small sigh. "I'm going to give you something Ny. It'll put you asleep for a while. I need to stich up your wounds. I can't have you move about and open them up." He said as I felt something drip down into my throat.

I nodded my head and swallowed the fluid. It worked just as Qrow said it wold since I drifted away into a comfortable nap.

* * *

 

Once I had awakened, I found myself lying down on a bed. As I stirred in the bed and raised myself, so I was sitting on the bed, I could sense the presence of someone familiar nearby. Thankfully, my body has healed enough, so I could use my Semblance. As it turns out, it was Coco, holding something. "Hey, I see you're awake. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry for worrying you all. I should've seen her coming, she shouldn't of took me by surprise." I bitterly said.

"Hey, hey. I'm sure you did everything you could. It took me by surprise too. It's the first time, something this bad, has happened to my team. I was a little unprepared for it, so I would say it's all our fault. Besides, Velvet and your friend Blake, would kill me if I blamed you for it." Coco said as I giggled.

"Yeah, I can see that happening." I said as Coco tried to stifle a chuckle. "By the way, where are we? We're not on the road, are we?" I said as I heard Coco's footsteps come closer to me. I sensed her sit near me on the bed.

"We had to inject you, an Aura booster. You were losing so much blood, so that man said to inject you with it. It's a good job that you're cold-blooded. That Aura booster saved your life."

"It was probably Qrow. The man, I mean. I guess you could say, he's my guardian."

"Anyway, Qrow injected you with it, and you've been out ever since. He said that you'll stabilise over time, but Fox, Yatsu and I wanted to make sure, so we stayed on the truck, that was until this ship docked, so we got a private room for you to rest." Coco said as I heard a knock on a door.

"Hey Coco, Is Ny awake yet?" A familiar voice said from beyond the door.

"Yeah, she's awake. You can come in." Coco said as I sensed Fox and Yatsuhashi enter the room. He approached my bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Good to see you're doing alright."

"Yeah... I'm good. Not a good start to my first mission though." I said as I heard the three chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that." I heard Fox say as I heard an audible giggle come from himself and Coco.

"So, you didn't actually say where we are Coco?"

"Oh yeah, right. Well, this Qrow and Professor Ozpin said that the emergency facilities are too far away to take you away, so they decided to let us continue with the original mission goals."

"So, we're on our way to Menagerie, just as planned. We should be docking any minute now, so we'll need you to get your ass up." Fox said.

"It's fine, Coco. Here, can you help me up?" I asked as I felt Coco take my extended hand and slowly, yet carefully pulled me up. Thankfully, I couldn't feel any immediate pain, but there were some lingering aches around my stomach. I managed to use my Semblance to locate the door and slowly exited my room.

As I exited my room, and Coco helped me off the deck we were on, we all got to the top deck. As soon as we all got there, I heard the chirping of the birds, the flowing ocean clashing against the ship. It's a bit weird going this far from Vale It was all a bit overwhelming. "You're alright, Ny?"

"Yeah, it's just a little overwhelming. I've never been this far from Vale."

"Yes, it can feel a bit different." Yatsuhashi said.

"You'll get used to it. The amount of missions that took us outside of Vale, would have to be counted on four hands. Seriously, you'd think that Ozpin would organise mission's closer to Vale." Fox said as I let out a small laugh.

"I can see the problem with that... Still it's nice to feel the change of scenery." I said as I heard a voice, over a speaker.

**_All passengers disembarking to Menagerie, please go to the necessary docks. I repeat; all passengers disembarking to Menagerie, please go to the necessary docks._ **

"Well, we better go. We shouldn't keep Yatsu waiting any longer. Come on, Ny." I heard from Coco as I slowly, yet carefully followed her body signal, to the truck with our cargo. __

* * *

When Coco said that the ship had docked at the port in Menagerie, I carefully departed from the ship, with help from Yatsuhashi. Immediately, I heard everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. Children running around, playing with their friends, and generally it sounded like a peaceful place. As soon as I heard Coco ask Fox to unload the truck of Cargo from the Ship, I sensed a couple of weary Faunus guards slowly approach us.

"Umm... What business do you have here? We are a peaceful people." One of the Faunus guards said that crowded Coco.

Instead of letting her explain, by herself I told Yatsuhashi to walk forward, so I could talk to them. He nodded his head as we got closer to the group and Coco.

"It is okay friends, they're with me. We mean no harm to anyone here. We have some cargo to deliver to Chieftain Belladonna for the Faunus. You many have our weapons if you wish." I said as I shrugged my arms off Yatsuhashi and grabbed my bow and arrows from my back and placed them on the ground. I motioned for Coco and Yatsuhashi to do the same. Thankfully, they complied as they placed their weapons on the ground. Now Fox had returned from the ship with the Truck to deliver the Cargo.

To make them feel more comfortable, I asked one of the Faunus guards to ride along with us as we delivered the goods to the Chieftain Belladonna. It took a while, but eventually, we made it. As I heard the Faunus guard leave the truck with Coco, Yatsuhashi and Fox right behind him, I left the truck with help from one of the other Faunus guards. The two Faunus guards led me forward, ahead of Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi. Soon enough we had reached our destination, as they had put it. As I used my semblance, I discovered that I was standing in front of a huge mansion.

_I never knew Kali and Ghira had this much influence. No wonder Ghira is the chieftain of Menagerie._

"What is your name?" One of the Faunus asked as he grabbed a hold of my combat gear and pulled me towards him.

"Hey!" Coco called out to him, as I she and Yatsuhashi, stomped towards us. She tried to jump the guard next to me, but was stopped by the other guards.

"It's okay, Coco. My name is Nyreen Surana." I answered as Coco, and the others calmed down, which seemed to calm down the guards.

"Wait here!" The Same Faunus guard spoke. I sensed him disappear behind a door leading into the mansion. I heard a couple muffled voices, before I sensed someone familiar burst through the double doors.

"Nyreen!" A familiar voice screamed at me as she ran into me and wrapped her arms around me. Pulling me into her chest. "It... It really is you, I can't believe you're here."

"It good to see you again, Nyreen." I heard another familiar voice said. It was deeper than Kali's. I felt him ruffled the long, black hair on my head.

_Ghira... You're both here._

I returned the gesture as I wrapped my arms around her. "K-Kali... G-Ghira I...I..." I couldn't continue as tears trickled down my face.

"Let's go inside, Ny. Ghira will deal with your mission and your friends." Kali managed to say as I heard sobs escape from her as she led me indoors.

_I didn't even notice that Coco and the others weren't with me... I was just glad to meet Kali and again._

* * *

 

A few hours passed by relatively quickly, and as Kali and I got caught up with everything that happened two years ago, while she re-dressed my wounds again. She questioned how it happened, so I gave the full explanation, which she didn't like. She chastised me for being too careless, but soon relaxed a little. She then went on to explain how she and Ghira had managed to become the leading force for a peaceful Faunus colony. She mentioned that it wasn't easy to keep the peace. They faced backlash over the recent activities of the White Fang. The Faunus living in Menagerie didn't want a 'leader' that would lead them to be feared and hated. The people understandably want to live, peacefully. She said that throughout it all, Ghira remained strong and didn't back down from criticism from the other Faunus inhabitants of Menagerie. Soon enough though, the Faunus colony began to trust Ghira and Kira. Soon they elected Ghira as chieftain for Menagerie.

Eventually, I sensed Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi with an accompanied Ghira entered the living room, where Kali and I currently were. "I see you've settled in, Nyreen. How are you finding Menagerie?" I heard Ghira say.

"From what I've heard from Professor Ozpin and my friends, here, it's a Haven for our people. They say it's a beautiful place. Even though I cannot verify their claims, from the way our people were behaving, I must agree. They seemed like they were, living peacefully. I like it." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you think that. With everything that happened to Rila and Clive... I thought you would have ended up like Adam... and like... Blake." Ghira said the part about Blake lowly, so Coco and the others couldn't hear, but Kali and I could. I felt my ears lower.

"I wish Blake would come back to us. I... I miss her. I want to know that she's okay." Kali cried out.

"She's doing fine, Kali. She's at Beacon Academy with myself and my friends, here." I answered to her, as both she and Ghira let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Good... I'm glad." Kali said as I felt her ruffle my hair.

* * *

 

Kali and I stayed together, while Ghira had explained what it was like growing up in the White Fang, before it changed. He talked about, how we lived peacefully, together with humans that would accept us and to those that did not. With my permission, he also talked about what happened when  **Adam**  dragged me away from my parents, to carry out  ** _that_**  mission.

"So... you were telling the truth?" Fox asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes... That is correct. I-I would understand if you wanted to hand me over to the authorities." I said which caused Kali to gasp.

"Nyreen, what you did... You didn't have a choice." Kali muttered as she wrapped her arms around me.

"No one's doing anything like that, Nyreen." Coco said as Kali's arms started to lessen. "After hearing what happened, I'll explain it to the Ice Princess when we get back. As far as I'm concerned, you're not responsible for the Assassination of the Schnee business man or whatever he was."

"Yes. With the version of the story that you provided and the version that Mr. Belladonna gave, they correlate so close, that they might as well match. Because of that, I have to believe you." Yatsuhashi said as he walked close to Coco, his footsteps echoing louder in the silence.

"Now as for myself, I didn't believe your story about murdering the Schnee business man, frankly, I don't give a shit about the Schnee's. I just wanted to hear the truth. This changed what I thought before, I can't blame you for it. It wasn't your fault." Fox said.

_Th-they believe me? They believe that I'm not to blame?_

Hearing what they said, that they believe me, brought tears to my eyes. "I-I'm glad... y-you believe me." I stayed in Kali's arms as the Coco and the others went to unload the truck and handed it to Ghira's guards.

* * *

 

As hours passed, and with everything delivered, I met up with Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi.

"Are you feeling alright now, Ny?" Coco asked as I felt wind blow against me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"You don't seem so sure? Is something troubling you?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"You said you'd speak to Weiss on my behalf, why?"

"If anyone could convince the Ice Queen, it'll be us. There's nothing to worry about. And besides we're friends, right?"

_Friends? They consider me a friend?_

"You think of me as a friend?" I asked as I raised my head.

"Well of course, why wouldn't we? You've done nothing wrong, and you're pretty good in a fight, You and Coco will get along." Fox said as I sensed Ghira and Kali approach us.

"Are you going back to Beacon?" Kali asked as I felt her hand touch my shoulder.

"Yes, we'll need to report back soon, and I'll need to my wounds looked at.' I answered as she let go of my shoulder.

"Well try and be safe this sure to write. I don't want to wait another three years to see or hear from you again." Ghira said as he patted me on my shoulder.

"Don't worry sir, we'll make sure she gets back in one piece." Coco said. "Yatsu, Fox go and get the truck ready, we'll be leaving soon."

"Got it."

Fox and Yatsuhashi then walked away from the four of us. "Now with the boys gone is there something you want us to tell Blake?"

"I-I... just want to know if my little girl is alright." Ghira asked as I heard his voice quivered a little.

"As soon as I return to Beacon, I'll check on Blake and write back. I promise." I said as I approached Ghira and wrapped my arms around his rather large chest.

"Thank you, Nyreen." He bellowed out as he tapped my shoulder. "Your friends have returned, you better go."

"Coco, truck's ready, you two coming." Fox said.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there. Just give a minute to say goodbye." I said as I turned around to the direction Coco and the others were. Shortly, the three left for the truck, which left me alone with Kali and Ghira.

"You've made some good friends, Ny." Kali said as she ruffled my hair and my ears.

"Yes, I have." I said smiling.

"Remember to check to Blake, alright. And please, watch out for her, she might not want to talk about her problems, but please be there for her when she needs it. And remember, you'll always have a home here. If you want to make Menagerie your home, just drop by, we'll set you up." Ghira said as he patted my shoulders.

I nodded my head. "Of course, Ghira. I'll look out for her and I'll have to see about if I take you up on your offer, Beacon Academy has grown into a second home." I said as I waved goodbye to them and ran towards Coco and the others.

* * *

 

It had taken another day to get back Vale, and by the time we got back to Beacon Academy, we were all exhausted to do anything. I wanted to head back to my dorm and snuggle up in my bed, but Coco and I had to report to Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. I managed to drag myself to the former's office as we both entered his office.

"Ah, Miss Adel and Miss Surana. You've both returned. A little birdie told me that you had some trouble. I'm glad that you all returned safely."

"Yes, professor. Ny was wounded quite badly, so I recommend that her stitches get a closer look at just in case it infects." Coco answered.

"I see... How was it talking to the chieftain and his wife? Was it enlightening?"

"Yes... I see things about Ny, clearer now. Weiss will want to know."

"It's okay, Coco. I'll explain it to her... But could you and the others come with me? Just in case it turns... sour?" I asked as Coco shortly answered.

"You bet, Ny. What are friends for, huh."

"I see you two have grown close." Miss Goodwitch asked.

"Yes, we're friends after what we went through getting the supplies to Ghira and Kali." I answered.

"Good. Now Miss Adel, you and your team should get some rest, it is terribly late." The professor said as Coco walked out the room.

Before she left, she wished me goodnight.

"Now, with Miss Adel gone, you should go to the infirmary to get your injuries checked out. You can debrief us tomorrow about your attackers." Miss Goodwitch said as she patted my shoulder.

I nodded my head as she guided me to the infirmary.

* * *

 

We walked there in silence, until she suddenly spoke, catching me of guard.

"How was it seeing the Belladonna's?"

"It was to see them again... well you know what I mean." I said as Miss Goodwitch giggled a little.

"I understand. You know, a couple of our friends will be excited that you've returned. Teams, RWBY and JNPR will be glad, you've returned."

"They are?"

"Of course. Miss Belladonna has been anticipating your return, as has Miss Schnee. Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long and all of team JNPR have been excited to see you return."

"O-Oh... I see. I-Is Weiss still mad at me?"

"After she talked to Ozpin, she... saw things from a different perspective."

_She's not angry at me anymore? What if it's an act to fool Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch?_

"I see that you are worrying about something? If it's about Miss Schnee, there's nothing to worry about. I can assure you that." Miss Goodwitch ended with as she said we had reached the infirmary.

"Now, I have explained to the doctor, that you will need to be seen to, I don't know the extensive details as of yet. That is for you to disclose. I will see you in the morning for classes." She said as she walked away from me.

I let out a small sigh and entered the infirmary.

* * *

 

"Ruby, be quiet. She'll be exhausted after her mission yesterday." I heard a voice say as I felt my ears recognise the voice.

_Weiss..._

"Sorry, Weiss. I'm just so excited to see her again, she was gone for a while." Another familiar voice spoke.

_Ruby..._

"Well, you can wait a bit longer sis. She'll need time to rest, she got beat up pretty bad."

_Yang..._

"She could've been more careful. Ny and I are former members of the White Fang, we've got targets on our backs, so we need to be careful. now, she does something as stupid as this..."

_Blake..._

"Mmmm." I squirmed in the bed, which seemed to catch everyone off guard.

"Ny, you're awake?" Blake called out.

"Yay, you're alright." Ruby said as I felt her jump onto my bed and forced her way into my arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." I said to the four girls.

"Well you could have been more careful, you've had Blake worried since you've been gone." Weiss said.

"M-Miss Schnee..." I stumbled out.

"None of that... I've already been filled in. I... I understand what you went through in the White Fang. Professor Ozpin and Coco from Team CFVY explained what happened to you all those years ago." I heard Weiss say as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I might have jumped to a conclusion too soon. I'm sorry, Nyreen. Can we start over. Please call me Weiss"

"Of course, Mi-Weiss." I said as I heard Yang laugh.

"I know you can't see this, Ny but the princess must not be used to apologising. She's blushing like crazy."

"Sh-Shut up!" Weiss growled out, we however couldn't stop laughing so Weiss let out an audible sigh.

The laughed soon died down as Ruby started to kick her feet as she sat up on my bed.

"So... how did the mission go? I heard, you got to go to a place called Menagerie that's an island that the Faunus have inhabited. What's it like? Is it anything like here, in Vale or is it more... understanding?"

_And the questions from Ruby kept on coming until Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang needed to go to their classes for the day. It felt good, being back at Beacon. I'm glad Weiss and I are on good terms now. At least I hope things will get quieter._


	6. Players and Pieces

_Before I had realised, a few weeks had passed, since I returned from my Mission in Menagerie. Since then, I had stayed in the Infirmary for a couple of days, so the doctors could get a diagnosis for when I can start to move around freely. Unfortunately, they had told me, that my wounds were too severe, which caused me to be bed ridden for a week. Thankfully, Ruby and the others had visited me on and off, every couple of days. During the times they couldn't make it, Team JNPR and even Team CFVY checked up on me. I'm just happy my time in the Infirmary didn't suck. Once my week was up, the doctors had allowed me to go back to my dorm room, with the promise of staying clear of anything that would disrupt my wounds. Being friends with Yang and Nora, really pushed the doctor's advice, since they both wanted to spar with me. Thankfully, Pyrrha had managed to convince Nora, while Weiss did the same with Yang. A couple weeks later, the doctors gave me the okay to start training again, and soon I was on another mission with Team CFVY which lead to clearing out some advancing Grimm near Vale._

* * *

 

_Presently, nothing out of the usual had happened. Apart from going to classes with Ruby, Blake and everyone else, everything returned to normal. That was until one day after a class with Miss Goodwitch, she asked me to stay behind._

"Excuse me, Miss Surana. Could you stay behind? There is something I would like to know."

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble." Yang said as she punched my arm.

"Yang, I'm sure it's nothing serious." Ruby said as she patted my arm.

"She's nothing like you, brute." Weiss said as I sensed her jab Yang's arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang flinched at what her teammates said.

"Well it's just that you can be a bit to... overzealous." Ruby mumbled.

"And a bit too headstrong." Blake also mumbled.

"What!?" Yang exclaimed.

I giggled "Guys it's fine. I probably know what it's about. I see you back at the dorm." I said.

"Okay, but if it's something super important, we're all here for you, got it?" Blake said as I nodded my head.

"Okay team, I say we all should go into the city and get some food. I'm hungry." Ruby said as I sensed the four left the classroom.

"I see that, you have become friends with Miss Rose and her Teammates and her friends."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to. I've knew Blake my entire life. Ruby and Yang are both fun to be around. Weiss has been helping me study... it was fun. I didn't think that I would be friends with her, after all that's happened. Jaune and his team, have also been friendly to me. Because I can't see, they've been helping me study...well Ren and Pyrrha have been the helping me the most. Coco, Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi stopped by when I was in the infirmary."

"You've been here for a few years now, it's good that you're opening yourself up to others."

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch."

"Come on, Nyreen. Ozpin wants a word... It's important." Miss Goodwitch said as I nodded my head. We both left the classroom, heading to the Professor's Office.

* * *

 

As Miss Goodwitch opened the door to the Professor's Room, I sensed he was not in the room, but there were others waiting beyond the door.

"Mr Qrow and General Ironwood? Are you both here to see the Professor too?" I asked.

"Actually, we're here for you." The general said.

_Well that doesn't sound good._

"Oz has something to tell you, so listen up."

"I still think it's too soon. She's too young to know and she doesn't have the experience. Who knows what it'll do to her?" The general insisted.

I crooked my head to the side, curiously. "Is there something wrong, general?" I asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, kid. Just Ironwood being a pain in the ass." Qrow said as he stomped over towards me and Miss Goodwitch.

"Her life could be endangered Qrow. How can you not see that? I can't allow Ozpin endanger one of the Maidens we are keeping safe." The general barked back.

"If I may?" Miss Goodwitch spoke, which silenced the two. "While I don't agree with Ozpin's motives on this, Miss Surana is already under a lot of stress being the Winter Maiden."

"That's not the problem. Miss Surana is a Faunus. What if during her 'transformation' she loses herself to her Faunus heritage. She could not only pose a threat to others, but to herself."

_This thing they're talking about, is the reason Professor Ozpin wanted me? I might hurt someone!? No, I can't let by that happen._

"This thing that you all are talking about. I won't do it. If I might hurt someone... I can't do it." I said.

"Look what you've done. You've got the kid all paranoid. Look kid, I won't lie at first, it's a bit... weird. But soon you'll get used to it."

"But what about my instincts. If being a Faunus somehow messes everything up and I end up hurting someone... I wouldn't forgive myself."

Well, allow me to put your fears to rest." A new familiar voice said. "I apologise, I had a run in with a certain team that Miss Surana are friends with."

"Of course, they've done something." I let out a sigh.

_What did Ruby and the others get up to, this time?_

"Now, since that is out of the way, allow me to answer why I asked you here, Miss Surana." The Professor said as he walked to his chair and sat down. "Now if you please, take a seat."

I did as so, as Glynda stood behind me, her hands on my shoulders. "I'll be right here, okay." I nodded my head.

_Wait!? The Truth!? Is there something the Professor isn't telling us? Does this have anything to do with Salem and the Maidens?_

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. This isn't my body."

"What!?"

"I mean what I said. This isn't my real body, or should I say my original body. You see, my very existence is a mistake. Or if you would like, cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant. Living, dying and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you know is not my first form, and it won't be my last. This body has lasted over 50 years."

"So, what are you?" I asked.

_He's not who the Professor Ozpin that I know because he's reincarnated multiple times over a span of thousand years, maybe more. Seriously, this is making my head hurt._

"I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant. With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me." The Professor spoke, but I heard another voice coming from him.

_That must have been one of his past body's_

"This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods, because I had failed to stop Salem in the past. But we must stop her."

"How do we do that?"

"We ensure the safety of the other Maidens and keep in contact with the other Headmasters around Remnant, who each keep one of the Relics."

"Relics?"

"The Relics are key to defeating Salem. Each of the four Headmasters keep one of the Relics hidden. Ozpin has one, I have one, and the headmasters of Shade and Haven Academy have the others." The General answered.

"I'll continue with what I was saying. My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like yourself, I too possess a certain... magical power. Using this power, I was able to gist Qrow and his sister the ability to see more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies."

"Move around more freely? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Qrow, why don't you give a little... demonstration." The Professor said as I sensed Qrow step away from Miss Goodwitch and myself.

I noticed there was a sudden gust of wind and then Qrow disappeared. I tried to sense where he was but there was nothing. A 'caw' echoed around the Professor's office until I felt tiny three-pronged hands or feet on my lap.

"Q-Qrow... Is that you." I heard a caw from my lap.

"I didn't know it's you." I giggled as I held out my hand and as I felt Qrow nuzzle my fingers.

"As you can see, I gave them the ability to turn into birds." The Professor chuckled. "Rather ridiculous sounding out loud, isn't it?"

"Well, it's not every day, your teacher turns into a crow." I giggled. "But why did you do this? I mean, turn Qrow and his sister into birds?"

"Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for the other Maidens, when their hosts became unclear."

I felt Qrow jump from my lap and sensed hi transform back into his usual self. "Um, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Have you done this with Miss Goodwitch or the General?"

"We weren't given the choice." The General answered.

"We would have refused anyway." Miss Goodwitch said.

"As helpful as that might be, unfortunately it is not that simple. My power is finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount that I gifted to Qrow and his sister was, all things considered, rather miniscule. Now are you ready, Miss Surana?"

"Yes, why?"

"You see, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women. Who I hoped would use my gift for good. Summer, Spring, Fall and..."

"Winter... The first Maidens." I jumped in. "You gave the Maidens their powers... My powers?"

He answered with a simple "Yes."

We lingered in silence for what felt like an eternity, until the General broke the silence.

"Since you know the truth, is there something you want to ask?"

"So, the reason why you have been keeping me safe is what? To make up for past mistakes?" I shouted out.

"Miss Surana!"

"Calm down Kid!"

"Nyreen! Watch what you say!"

"No, it's okay. I deserved this."

"All the lives you wasted, and for what? Nothing!?

"That is why I have spent generations making up for my past mistakes. No one should have their lives thrown away. All I ask is for you to trust me." The Professor Pleaded.

I let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess, you didn't have to tell me a about this. You could have kept it a secret."

"You would have figured it out sooner or later, your Mother and Father were the same. They figured out something was wrong and called me out. In private of course. That was why they sent you to me."

"So, Mama and Papa knew about this, too?"

"Yes. I asked them not to speak a word about it until you were… more experienced. We... Were all supposed to do this together."

_Adam got in the way of that._

"I can tell you're troubled. If it's about your parent's murderer, I can tell you, I have my very best agents looking for the White Fang hideout."

"Thank you, Professor. And I apologise for my earlier... Outburst."

"It's quite alright, Miss Surana. It was warranted after the thousands of years I have lived for."

"If that is all, I think you need to get some rest Nyreen, you are recovering after all." Miss Goodwitch said as she patted my shoulders.

"There is one more thing, if you wish to hear me out?" The Professor asked.

"Of course." I nodded my head.

"Now, this is a power you can chose to receive. I offer you the choice to receive the power that Qrow and his sister has."

The General and Miss Goodwitch immediately started to bicker with each other with the Professor, while I sensed Qrow's footsteps move towards a far chair.

_The Professor wants me to have the ability to turn into a bird. So, this is what the General brought up earlier. I'm still not sure if I would have any effect on the power. Both Qrow and his sister, I presume, are human, so the transformation would be seamless for them. How would it affect me though, that is what's worrying me?_

"I see you are still wary about it."

"That's one way to put it."

"I can give you time to think carefully about this. This is a life changing opportunity. I don't want you to regret it."

I nodded my head "Then if that is all, you are dismissed Miss Surana." The Professor said as Miss Goodwitch helped me to stand up.

"I'll see you late, kid. Don't get yourself hurt." Qrow said as he patted my shoulder.

"You know, I'm always careful." I said grinning. That got Qrow to laugh.

"Yeah, good one kid. Next time try and win your own battles."

"Hey, what can I say. They took me by surprise." Qrow laughed as I felt a gust of wind.

"I've got to get back, Oz."

"Of course. Keep me updated on the Queen." The Professor said as I sensed Qrow turn into a Crow and fly away.

"I had better get back to Atlas." The General said.

"Yes, your students will need you. The Vital Festival is coming up. You'll need them at their best." The Professor said.

"With your secret weapon here, we're going to need to pull out, all the stops to win." The General mumbled.

"I'm sure Atlas Academy with do extremely well. You're their headmaster, James, they'll do fine." Miss Goodwitch said as we headed to the Professor's Door.

"Thank you, Glynda." The General said as we bid farewell to the Professor.

"Regardless of your choice, Miss Surana; We will accept your decision, and support you, when you need it." The Professor said as I nodded my head.

* * *

 

As soon as we left the Professor's Office Miss Goodwitch and I had separated from the General and headed towards my dorm room. The decision still weighing heavily on my mind.

_So, I have a choice, take the Professor up on his offer and accept his power and live the consequences, but help to stop Salem or don't stop Salem, but I have control of myself._

"You don't have to decide right now, you know." Miss Goodwitch said as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I know, it's just that I don't know what to do."

"I wouldn't dally on the decision for long, but I also would give it some thought. As for what you should do, well that is down to you. No matter what you choose to do, the Professor, your friends and I will be there to support you."

_She's right, I'm not alone. I have everyone with me on this._

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch." I said as I wrapped my arms around her, without thinking about what I was doing.

"No problem, Nyreen." Miss Goodwitch said as she chuckled.

Then it dawned on me, for what I was doing. "I-I'm sorry, M-Miss Goodwitch. I didn't know what I was doing" I said embarrassed as I felt my cheeks warm up.

"It's quite alright, Nyreen." Miss Goodwitch, smirked.

_Oh, she was enjoying this._

"After hearing what happened to your parents, I wanted to try my best to be there for you if you needed. Soon I developed into a protective parent." Miss Goodwitch said as I giggled a little.

"Thank you. Since I've know you and the Professor, I've always saw you both as my adoptive parents, well next to Kali and Ghira of course. You two have helped me over the tears. You've helped me cope with... what Adam did and accepted me for who I am and what I did in the White Fang. You both didn't turn away from me when you had every reason to. And for that I am eternally thankful." I smiled at her.

"Hey... Ny, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Huh... Ruby?"

"So, here's where you were." Another familiar voice said.

"Oh, you're here too Yang." I said, not bothering to use my semblance.

"We all are." This time I heard Blake say.

"Instead of us going into Vale, the Princess wants us all to study."

"You and Ruby need my intellect if you even dream of getting past this semester." Weiss stated as I giggled.

"What!? It's not my fault your study sessions are long and boring." Yang complained.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed.

I then felt something tap my shoulder. "I'll leave you be. I'll see you in class." Miss Goodwitch said as she walked away. I turned back to Weiss, Yang and Ruby still bickering.

"Honestly, they'll be at each other's throats for hours. Do you want to head to the library? I want to get some books." I heard Blake say as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." I turned back to the three arguing. "Uh, I guess, I'll see you guys later?" I said as they continued to argue. I let out a heavy sigh and walked with Blake to the library.

* * *

 

As soon as Blake and I got to the library, Blake headed to a section of the library leaving me alone. From the sound of the voices in the library it sounds packed.

_I better use my Semblance to stay out of everyone's way._

When I did, I sensed that Yatsuhashi was sitting alone.

"Yatsuhashi? What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Miss Nyreen. Miss Velvet wanted us all to catch up with our studies, so we came here to study, much to the amusement of Miss Coco and Fox."

"So, where are the others?"

"Miss Velvet is off getting books for Miss Coco and Fox to help them study. Oh, here they are now, with what looks like everyone from Team JNPR."

"Ah, Nyreen. It's good to see you again, but what are you doing here? Ya, know considering the blindness." I heard an approaching Coco say.

"I came with Blake, she wanted to check out some new books. I came with her, since that Weiss, Ruby and Yang are busy having one of their spats." I said.

"Yeah, that sound like them." Ren said.

"What were they arguing about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Weiss wanted the two to take studying more seriously, but Ruby and Yang want to relax." I answered.

"Yeah, pretty much sounds like Velvet. She's been strict with us." Fox chuckled.

"Hey, we've got a lot of homework to catch up on." Velvet said.

"For us, it's a struggle to get Nora to listen for more than five minutes when we are studying." Jaune chuckled.

"Hey, if homework was more exciting, say if someone made pancakes, then I might listen more." Nora said.

"If I gave you anymore pancakes, you won't listen to begin with." Ren answered. We all chuckled.

"If I can ask, how do you study, Nyreen? Considering you can't see." Velvet asked.

"No, it's fine. General Ironwood modified my scroll to record audio for my classes. So, when I'm in the middle of it, I can just play the recording to finish of my homework. Then Blake or Weiss writes down what I want in my homework." I answer.

"Why is it only those two. Why not, Ruby or Yang?" Coco asked.

"Weiss scolded Ruby and Yang for their sloppy handwriting. It was that and Weiss had already volunteered to ensure we all are completing our homework to her standard and on time."

"She really cracks the whip when it comes to you four, huh." Fox mumbled.

"Yeah, but it's nice. She wants us to succeed, it's kind of helpful that she pushes us hard to perform our best." I answer.

"Glad that someone see's it my way." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Weiss? When did you get here?"

"We just got here." I heard Ruby say.

"Still no reason to be a bitch about it." Yang nonchalantly said.

"Well, if you two dimwits would learn from Nyreen, and actually take in what I'm teaching, then you both wouldn't been in this mess."

"Now Weiss, remember what I said about taking Ruby's age into consideration for her studying." Blake said as she came back to us.

Weiss sighed. "I try, but it's my upbringing with my Father. He expected the best for everything, I guess I need to... tone down my harshness. Sorry Ruby."

"Ah, you do care." Yang mumbled.

"You are still under my tutelage. Just because Nyreen and Blake told me to stop being too harsh on Ruby, doesn't mean you can slack off." Weiss barked out at Yang.

"Okay, okay. Geez. Sorry, I hit a nerve Princess." Yang apologised.

"Hm. Apology accepted. Now come on, we've got a lot of homework to catch up on. Coming, Nyreen?" Weiss asked.

"I will later, but I'm going to need Blake for something." I said as I heard Blake audible flinch.

"Wh-What do you mean, Nyreen?" Blake asked.

"Wow, I never knew Ny was so courageous in public." Yang teased as I heavily blushed.

"It's got nothing to do with that?"

"Are you sure? I can see it now. A young Faunus wants become closer to their older childhood friend, perhaps she wants to become closer?" Yang teased more as I felt my face grew hotter.

Suddenly, I heard a heavy slap penetrate the quiet library. "Ow! You need to learn your strength, Ice Queen. That really hurt!" Yang cried out.

"It kind of serves you right, though." Jaune said as I heard Pyrrha chucked lightly.

"That'll teach you, coming Ruby? " I heard Weiss say as I heard Yang wince. "We've got some studying to do."

"Umm, yes Weiss. Come on Yang, let's go." Ruby murmured as I sensed the three walk away.

Blake then let out a sigh of relief. "Honestly, Yang can be a bit too much at times."

I along with everyone else chuckled. "Can I ask you something, Nyreen?" I heard Pyrrha asked.

I nodded my head. "Of course. What do you need?"

"Well since, you're fully recovered I wanted to ask if you wanted to spar with me. It'll be during one of Professor Goodwitch's sparing classes." Pyrrha answered. "Since I saw you take on the Nevermore and the King Taijitu. I wanted to see if you could keep up with me."

"You want to take me on?" I asked.

_Professor Ozpin told me that she's an exceptional fighter, one not to take lightly._

"Of course, a fighter like you should pose at least a challenge." She said.

"Then I consider it an honour. If giving the chance, I'll take you on." I said as I held out my hand.

I felt Pyrrha shake my hand. "Finally, a worthy opponent to our Pyrrha. I can't wait, seeing you two go at it will attract a crowd."

"That'll be something to see. After seeing

"I'm sure, it'll get Ruby and Yang excited when they find out." Blake said as she patted my shoulder. "Should we go, you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh yeah, sorry Blake. I'll see you all later okay."

"See you later, Nyreen. I heard Velvet say.

"See you." Coco said as we walked away from the library and into the dorms.

* * *

 

Once Blake had dropped off her books in her dorm room, Blake followed me to my room. As Blake handed me a blood pack from the fridge in my room, she sat down on my bed as I consumed it.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Blake asked.

"I know this is going to be hard, but remember when I went on my mission with Coco and the others, well the mission when I got hurt?" I began, but soon continued without letting Blake jump in. "Well it was to Menagerie. We dropped off supplies to the Faunus sanctuary, but then we met your Mom and Dad." I sensed Blake physically shake.

"W-What did you do?" She asked.

"We just talked about some things. Talked about how I was doing after my parents were murdered by Adam and how I was doing attending Beacon Academy." I explained to her. "Then we talked about you and how you were doing."

Blake stiffened. "W-what did they say."

"They want to know if you are okay. They said they lost contact with you since my parents and I left the White Fang. They're getting worried about you."

"I-I-I can't..." Blake stuttered. "I can't face them, not after what I did. They'll be ashamed of me." Blake mumbled as I heard her sob.

"Hey, they won't think that. You know they won't, they love you too much. They just want to know you're fine. They miss you." I explained as I comforted a crying Blake. "If you want you don't have to see them, sending them a letter will do, if it's something, I'm sure that'll be fine."

"B-But what if they abandon me, just like I did them." Blake cried out.

"They won't I promise." I comforted as I rubbed her back.

It took Blake a while to respond, but soon nodded her head. "Okay... Okay." I felt Blake raise her head. "Thank you, Nyreen. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Blake, please. I'm the one who doesn't deserve a friend like you. After all you did for me in the White Fang. You were my friend when no one else was, because of what I am. I would do anything to make up for your kindness." I answered to her as I stood up from my bed.

Blake stood up and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, Nyreen. I-I'll get on that letter then." Blake said as she pulled away from me.

"Okay, Blake. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be happy to help." I said as I patted Blake's shoulder.

"Of course, Nyreen." Blake said as I heard her leave my room.

_I'm glad I can help Blake, get back together with her parents. I don't want another family destroyed by us being involved in the White Fang. I hope Mom and Dad are proud of me. I just hope I get the chance to face Adam. I'll make him pay for what he did to my parents._


	7. From Shadows

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Pyrrha and I promised to spar each other in one of Miss Goodwitch's Classes. Since then Blake had written back to her parents and received a letter in return. They were glad to finally, hear from her again and how they were proud of her. I had comforted Blake as she read her letter to everyone. After that the Professor had heard about my match with Pyrrha and had put me under hash training against all of Team RWBY. With a few scrapes and bruises, I managed beat them individually as team JNPR watched on, Pyrrha especially. We both agreed that we should have our match on the last day of the term, since it was decided, and we went to Miss Goodwitch to organise the match, it's all everyone could talk about. I guess Nora had told someone that I took on a Nevermore and a King Taijitu during initiation at the same time and beat them, then that snowballed until it was now common knowledge. Soon it felt like everyone in Beacon Academy knew about our upcoming battle.

* * *

It was the day before our match and the penultimate day of term, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and I were walking around Vale. They wanted to look around the city. There was a lot of buzz from the people on the streets. Yang said that it was about the Vytal Festival. That set Ruby off and she became her hyper self.

As we walked around the City of Vale, Ruby wanted to stay a bit longer to see if a couple of the stores were doing something special for the Festival, while Weiss said she wanted to scout out any combatants that were nearby.

_Of course, Weiss is being strategic about the trip here. She really needs to let her hair down once in a while._

As we got closer to the Vale docks. I heard some sort of commotion nearby. "Hey! Stop that Faunus!"

Someone shouted at the docks, Blake and I set off to the person, as the others ran behind us. I sensed two men chasing a young monkey Faunus.

"You no-good stow-away!" One of the men yelled.

"Hey! A no-good stow-away would have been caught. I'm a great stow-away." The Faunus said.

_Urg! A Faunus giving us bad name. Why is it when everything is calm, someone starts something._

By this time, Blake and I had managed to get to the docks, closely behind us, I sensed the others had caught up with us. Soon the monkey Faunus ran passed us. "Someone stop him!" One of the men said.

"I'm on it." I said as I got my wings ready. Shortly, I took to the sky.

"Wait up Ny." I heard Blake called out.

"Nyreen, I'll help." Weiss also called out.

I turned around and grabbed onto their hands.

Soon we were all up in the air. "You concentrate on flying, Ny and I'll track him." Blake said, as I nodded my head.

"Are you alright there, Weiss?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just not going to look down." Weiss cried out.

"It's alright Weiss. I have a tight grip." I said as I smiled.

* * *

We tracked him for what felt like minutes until I felt Blake pulled a little on my hand. "Ny, he's stopped moving. He's at a restaurant. Start to descend and I'll tell you when to stop."

"Okay Blake." I started to lean forward closer to the ground. Blake let go of my hand as I sensed her land safely on the ground. I quickly flew back around and dropped Weiss carefully to the ground. I turned back around and softly landed next to her.

"He was on the roof, sitting alone." Blake said.

"Okay, I'll message Ruby and Yang. They'll need to know, where we are." Weiss said as Blake and I walked ahead.

"It's about time, you got here. I was getting tired of waiting, still waiting for the prim white-haired beauty though." The Faunus spoke.

"She's messaging our friends, just in case you try anything. Doubt it, we clearly outnumber you. Plus, I've got our secret weapon here." Blake said as she patted my shoulder.

The Faunus then got up from his chair and walked towards me and circle around me. "She doesn't look like much. I mean yeah, she has wings, so she has the advantage in the air, but she can't see." The Faunus said as he started t wave his hand in front of my face.

I let out a sigh as I caught his hand in mid-motion. "It's so annoying when people do this. You'd think I would get used to this."

The Faunus flinched as I contacted his hand. "H-How did she do that?"

"Her Semblance is that she has exceptional special awareness, ad since she is a bat Faunus she has the ability to sense things nearby. While lacking the ability to see, both her Semblance and her bat Faunus heritage, complement each other, rather perfectly don't you think. " I heard a familiar voice from behind me say. "Plus, she took on and defeated a Nevermore and a King Taijitu at the same time, so even if you try something you won't get far." Weiss warned as she tapped my shoulder.

"Is everything alright Weiss?" I asked.

"Yeah, the others are on the way." Weiss said.

"Nice of you to join us, hot stuff." The Faunus flirted at Weiss.

_Oh God. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into does he?_

Weiss let out a sigh and completely ignored his comment "What do you want?" Weiss asked.

"You obviously wanted something or else you wouldn't have waited here for us to catch you." I said.

"Well have you ever heard of the White Fang?"" He said as I trembled, Blake obviously did as well.

"Yes." Weiss said not adding anything.

_Weiss... Thank you._

"Well since that you three look the part of huntresses, I guess you'll want to know about the shipment." My ears perked up. "For the past couple of days, a shipment of Schnee dust is sent to the docks and at night a group of Faunus have been unloading it onto their ships."

"What do they need with dust?" Blake asked.

"Maybe they are planning something." I answered.

"Well they cleared out two shipping containers worth of dust from the docks every night, so it must be something big."

"Blake, Nyreen. What do you want to do?" Weiss asked as I felt her pat my shoulder.

"We have to check it out. If the White Fang is truly behind this then we need to stop them." Blake answered.

I nodded my head. "She's right we have to do this.

"Alright then. Let's do this. They normally appear at night, so I would get ready for a fight. Name's Sun by the way, Sun Wukong."

"It's nice to meet you, Sun. I'm Nyreen Surana, and this is Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee." I said as I indicated for Sun.

"Wait... Weiss Schnee as in  _that_ Schnee." Sun asked.

"I guess your family's name follows you wherever you go." I said jokingly as Weiss let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yes, I'm from  _that_  Schnee family."

"Then why are you hanging out with Faunus? I though your family hated our kind."

"Well believe it or not, I don't share the same views as my Father." Weiss answered.

"Weiss wants to change the Schnee Dust Company when she takes over from her Father and help change their treatment of the Faunus. I believe in her. She's my friend and know she can do it." I continued for her.

"Nyreen..." I heard Weiss mumble out.

"Having wings on your back and ears on top of your head is one thing, you can't exactly hide them, but why are you hiding your ears, Blake." Sun asked as I felt Blake grabbed onto my hand.

"I... I don't want people to treat me differently for something that can be seen, so I hide them. It's a... thing I do so people judge me for how I look and not for who I am." Blake answered as an awkward silence encumbered us all. That was until Weiss broke the silence.

"How about we go back to the dorm, Nyreen and let them talk about it." Weiss asked as I nodded my head.

"Okay. Make sure you message me, when you are ready for tonight." I said to Blake.

"I will."

I nodded my head, as Weiss and I left the restaurant and headed back to the dorm.

_I hope Blake is alright, she was trembling when Sun spoke about hiding her cat ears. I've never felt her that scared before. What was she like when I let the White Fang._

* * *

As the time past and day turned to night, we were yet to get any message from Blake and Sun, which worried me a lot.

_I told Blake to message my scroll when they found something. She must have run into trouble. I have to find her._

I quickly tapped my scroll to activate it. "Track Blake's Scroll location." I said to my scroll. Immediately, it picked up on her scroll.

_I'm glad that tracking feature, the General installed is paying off. For once I'm glad his paranoia helped._

"Location found! Target at the City of Vale's Docks. Currently, 5 miles away from current location." My scroll spoke.

_I need to tell the others._

I ran from my dorm room and knocked onto Ruby's dorm door.

"Ruby, Weiss, Yang. I've found where Blake is. She's at the docks, come on."

The three immediately got to their feet and ran out of the dorm room with me. We were outside quicker that I thought.

"We don't have time to wait for the airship. Ruby when I give you the signal, wrap your hands around my neck and Weiss and Yang grab onto my hands." I said as I flapped my wings.

"Do I have to?" Wiess moaned.

"Weiss, please. Blake might be in danger." Ruby cried out.

Weiss shortly let out a heavy sigh. "Fine! Let's just get this over with."

After Weiss agreed, I took to the sky with Ruby clinging to my back. "Are you alright, Ruby?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Wow! The view's amazing!"

"I bet it is. Hold tight now." I said as I descended to grab onto Weiss and Yang hands.

With on quick swoop, I grabbed onto their hands and were on our way to rescue Blake.

_Blake, please be okay. I don't want to lose you to the White Fang, just like everyone else I care about._

* * *

As we got closer to the Vale docks, I got my paranoid about Blake's safety.

"Are you alright, Nyreen. Carrying all three of us can't be that easy." Weiss asked.

"Yeah, we're not exactly light." Yang agreed.

"And with me on your back, I must be hurting you." Ruby also agreed.

"Guys, I'm fine. Back when I was in the White Fang, well before it changed, I used to carry Blake and a friend."

"Who's this friend? You've never mentioned her before. Just Blake." Ruby asked.

"Ilia, she was closer to Blake than me. I hated me, she would pull on my wings and spill my blood packs. When Blake caught her, she would cosy up to her and apologise. It didn't stop her though. It started when her parents died in one of the Schnee Dust mines, she shut herself away from us. Blake and I tried to help her. Even though through all the bullying, she lost her parents, I wasn't going to leave her alone. Mama and Papa tried to help fit in, but she just... Got angry. Whenever Humans got close to the White Fang camp, she would hunt them down and hurt them. On one occasion, it was a bit more severe. When the White Fang turned into what it is today. She stayed with Blake. Wanting to fight for our rights through fear. The last thing I heard about her was that she led an attack on one of the Schnee Dust Mines, not of the workers or Schnee guards survived."

"I think Father talked about that once." Weiss said.

"God..." Yang gasped.

"I'm sorry, Ny. I shouldn't have asked." I heard Ruby mumble into my back.

"It's fine. I just hope she comes around like Blake did and doesn't end up like Adam."

"Attention! Approaching Vale Docks. Get ready to land."

"Well I guess, this is it. Yang, Weiss get ready to land." I said as I flew lower towards the ground.

The two let go of my hand and I sensed them land on the ground nearby. "Hold on tight Ruby." I dived toward to the ground as Ruby's tightly wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Everything all right Ruby?" Yang asked as I sense her walk over towards her.

"Yeah, everything is alright Yang. Come on, we have to help Blake. I know someone who can help." Ruby said which confused us all.

_Has Ruby met someone who can help us?_

"Hello Penny, it's Ruby." Ruby said.

_She must be talking to this Penny on her scroll._

Suddenly a loud noise came out of her scroll.

"I guess she's coming to help then." Yang sighed.

"Do you know her Yang?" Weiss asked.

"I guess you could say that. Before you messaged me for finding Sun, we went looking for you. Then Ruby literally walked on her. She's... Nice." Yang didn't sound all that confident.

"Well if she's a friend of Ruby's she's a friend of mine." I said. Suddenly a strong gust of wind enveloped us all. It stopped right in front of me.

"What did you just say?" I heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"Umm... A friend of Ruby's?"

"No after that."

"Oh, if you are a friend of Ruby's then you're a friend of mine?"

"You want to be my friend. Ruby was right, you'll be my friend." This Penny said as she ran into me and suddenly wrapped her arms around me.

 _What was weird about this Penny was that I couldn't pick up a body signal like Ruby and the others, but I can still pick up on her Aura. Weird._   _I guess, I'll just have to look out for her Aura instead. And I thought to days was going to be easy._

"We should hurry and get to Blake, she could be in danger or worse." I said.

"Of course, my friend. Come on my friend Ruby, and Ruby's sister and Miss Weiss." The girl took off.

"So, Weiss, Nyreen... That's Penny. She's kind of... out there." Ruby said.

"Well she's a lot more orderly then you are, so it's an improvement." Weiss joked as Ruby replied.

"Hey, I resent that."

"Guys, we have to get to Blake. We can sort this out later. By the way Ruby, Weiss is so right." I said as I ran in the direction Penny ran at.

"See! Even Nyreen thinks I'm right and she can't see." Weiss said, slightly behind me.

* * *

The chatter stopped as we eventually got to the docks and an explosion erupted from nearby. "What was that." Weiss shouted out.

"Whatever it is, it's not good. Let's go." Ruby said.

We had gotten on top of a few of the Schnee dust containers when I picked up on people fighting nearby. "Over there." I pointed out.

As we got closer to the fighting. I picked up on familiar body signals. "Blake, she's alright. Sun is with her as well. So is... Huh. He was the one. He's in a bad way. Ruby, Weiss, Yang distract him, while I check on Blake and Sun."

_He was the one who attacked me._

"Hey!" Ruby shouted out as I sneaked around and checked on Blake and Sun.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime." The man said.

"That's why we're here with her." Yang said.

"Honestly did you expect this would go unpunished." Weiss said as they continued to stall him. As they distracted him, I managed to check on Blake.

"Hey, you alright Blake?" I asked as I checked over her. Thankfully, she was fine.

"Nyreen... I knew you would get here. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Blake. You're fine that's all that matters." I said as I patted her head.

I then went to check on Sun, he was in slightly more trouble as more Faunus surrounded him.

I notched an arrow and fired it at the group of Faunus. This time my arrows had been modified to fire cluster of arrows at once. That arrow knocked out all the Faunus.

"You okay Sun." I asked.

"Yeah, I got this." He mumbled as he got up from the ground.

I turned back around and used my Semblance to get a large sense of the area. I sensed that Penny, Weiss and Yang were all fighting members of the White Fang and Ruby was checking on Blake. That just left...

"So, I see you've been patched up wings, back for more?"

"So, I was right. It is you."

"That is correct, only this time I got what I wanted. The name is Roman Torchwick."

"Aren't you a wanted criminal? Why are you, a human, with the White Fang?" I asked as I notched an electric arrow.

"What, didn't get the memo? The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together. Why don't you join us, wings? I could use another partner in crime."

"I'm going to say no." I said as I aimed my arrow at him.

"Shame, I thought we could have worked well together. Oh well then, Neo! Take care of her!" Torchwick shouted as I sensed the girl from before coming at me.

_Okay, Semblance don't fail me now._

I quickly dodged out of the way as I sensed Neo dive towards me.

"I see we meet again." I say as I readied myself with a clustered arrow.

Neo didn't say anything. She just stood there with her umbrella. "We don't have to do this. I can let you go."

Neo said nothing and pointed her Umbrella at me.

"I see."

I notched an arrow as she ran towards me. I quickly dodged out of the way and ran towards Neo. She swiped her Umbrella at me, as I deflected it with my bow. I swept my legs to trip her, but she jumped out of the way. She then thrusted her umbrella to where I was, so I quickly ducked and managed to fire an electric arrow. Grazing her shoulder as she let out a small wince.

"I can excuse what you did to me last time, just stand down. I don't want to hurt you." I begged as she pointed her umbrella at me.

"So be it!" I said as she leaped towards me. I ducked out of the way and caught her arm. I pulled her in front of me and charged into her stomach. Unfortunately, this was her plan as she stabbed her pointed-end umbrella into my shoulder.

"AHH!"

I pushed her away as I grabbed at the wound on my shoulder. It felt wet.

_She got me good._

I pushed my pain aside and tried to notch another arrow. The pain however was still too strong. I dropped the arrow.

"You will not hurt my friends." I heard a voice shout out.

_Penny, don't they're too strong for you._

Penny leaped off the roof and charged at the White Fang members and took them all out. Penny leaped backwards and started to charge what felt like a laser powering up. Once the laser had gathered up the required energy, it fired the laser at the two helicopters, splitting the helicopters in two. As I sensed the White Fang members fall out of the spilt helicopters and into the ocean, another helicopter flying off with a shipping container of dust from the Schnee Dust Company. Penny though wouldn't let that happen as her swords pierced into that helicopter, stopping it from flying away. She then started to pull the helicopter with her.

"Neo, let's go!" Roman shouted as Neo jumped away from me and to Torchwick. Soon, the two escaped in another helicopter.

_I guess there's nothing I can do now._

I picked up my bow and collected my arrows and walked over towards where Blake and Sun were. "Ny! You're hurt!" Blake gasped as she ran over towards me.

"It's fine Blake. I'll be fine for tomorrow."

"Here let me look." Blake said as she led me to somewhere private and peeled away my clothing from my wounded shoulder.

"Ah..."

"Sorry. It doesn't look that deep, you're Aura will take care of it soon enough." Blake said as she dressed my shoulder.

"Why didn't you message me? You're my best friend Blake, you're like a big sister to me."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"Then why didn't you message me!" I cried out as tears trickled down my face.

"I couldn't risk you getting hurt. When we found out from Sun, the White Fang were involved, I couldn't risk you getting hurt if Adam was there. After what happened to your parents, I couldn't take it if you died as well." Blake shouted at me as she started to sob.

"Sienna must have planned this, but why? Why does she want with shipping containers of Schnee Dust?" Blake said after a couple of minutes of silence between the two.

"Wait, Sienna is in charge of the White Fang? I thought Adam took charge."

"He tried too, but once when he told Sienna that he murdered you and your parents, Sienna took it as insubordination because we don't turn our backs on our own. Sienna nearly exiled him from the White Fang, but I talked her out of it. At the time, Adam told me he went there to check on you and your parents, to try and bring you all back. He never told me he murdered them. Now the White Fang is ruled with her Iron fist. Ruled through fear, with Adam leading her strike teams."

"That's so messed up!" I heard a voice say. I used my Semblance to sense Sun just behind us.

"Ah, Sun!? How long were you there for?" Blake cried out.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough. I understand, why you two avoided my question earlier about how much you both knew about the White Fang."

"We're s-sorry. It's something we would like to forget." I apologise.

"I don't see the problem, you've put that behind you, but I understand not telling me. And I'm sorry about your parent's Ny."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey! Everybody alright?" I heard Yang yell as I sensed her, Weiss, Ruby and Penny run over towards us.

"Yeah, we're fine." Blake said as they others approached us.

"Huh!? Nyreen you're hurt." Weiss said hurrying to my shoulder.

"It's fine, Weiss. Blake has already had a look at it. It's not that deep."

"Just another battle scar to show off, huh Ny." Yang joked as I chuckled.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"I wish you wouldn't encourage her." Weiss sighed. "Well at least everyone's fine. As for you Blake." Weiss spoke harshly.

"I know, I messed up. I should've listened to Nyreen." Blake apologised as Weiss scolded her.

"Next time, invite all of us. We're a team Blake. Now come on, I had ordered food for us all, which'll be cold by now. And before you ask, no Monkey boy, you're not invited."

"Oh, come on princess. I thought after saving you from one of those jerks back there, would be worth something."

"It would, but I remember saving you from getting killed after you tripped up, so it balances it out." Weiss counted as Ruby and I giggled.

"I would take the loss, Sun. You'll never win an argument with the ice princess." Yang said as Sun let out an audible sigh.

"I take it, that's a no then. I guess she's too rigid to pick up on my charms." Sun said low enough for my ears to pick up on, but not Yang, Ruby and Weiss.

_Was Sun trying to hit on Weiss? That's a mistake._

"We should head back; Professor Ozpin will want to know about this." Weiss said as I nodded my head. Weiss, Yang, Blake and Sun started to walk away, however Ruby remained.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Can you pick up or sense Penny nearby. She's not hear."

_Okay, Nyreen concentrate. Try and find Penny._

...

...

...

_That's weird she was right here with us. Where is she?_

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I can't find her. It's weird she was just here."

"Not it's fine, Ny. Oh well then, let's go. Hopefully she's fine and just went home to her dad." Ruby cheerfully said as she started to walk away.

"Umm, Ruby can I ask you something?"

"Mmm. Go ahead." Ruby cheerfully said.

"What is Penny?" I asked. "When I tried to familiarise myself with Penny's body signal, I couldn't pick up an anything. I could pick up her Aura, but not her body signal and her Semblance."

"That's a bit weird. Are you sure you're not mistaken, you were probably taken by surprise. When I met her, she was a little... weird, but I think that's because she doesn't seem that very... sociable."

I chuckled. "I guess you share that in common." I teased as I started to walk back to the dorm.

"Hey! I'm perfectly sociable." Ruby shouted as she ran after me to catch up to me.

_Still going back to Penny, I'll have to ask the Professor about Penny. He'll probably know more about her. Ne tends to know about most things in Remnant._

* * *

**? ? ?**

"I can't believe that winged bitch, that redhead and her friends got in the way of my plans." I furiously stamped out my cigar.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Cinder said.

"Woah!" Cinder gave me a fright there. "Wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon."

"We were expecting... more from you." Cinder said as she smiled maliciously, as if amused by my failing.

"H-Hey, you were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

Cinder snickered. "And you will continue to do so." She summoned that freakish fire in her hand. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is a little cooperation." Cinder said as her eyes glowed red.

Cinder’s two cronies stepped forward as a third dropped down from the ceiling.

"Wait... She looks just like that bitch from before...!"

_She looks exactly the same. Wings, ears and everything, her eyes though, her dark red eyes creep me out._

Cinder chuckled. "I would like to introduce you to my new protege. This is Elliana. Please help her feel welcome." Cinder said as the fanged girl smirked at me and wrapped her arms around Cinder stomach and leant her head on Cinder's shoulder, kissing Cinder's cheek.

_Great! They're together, I though having to deal with one blood-sucking whore was bad enough, now I've got two to deal with. Urg! I hope Neo stays out of the new girl's way. I've got enough to deal with, I don't want more shit to deal with._


	8. I May Fall

The morning came, and my stomach was doing backflips.

_I've never been this nervous before. I don't know what's coming over me. Here I am lying in bed, when the biggest match of my life is happening in a couple of hours._

"Ny? Are you up yet?" I heard from beyond my door.

_Looks like Ruby and the others have come to check up on me._

_"I'll be out in a minute Ruby."_

_Okay, Nyreen calm down. You can do this. You've taken on Grimm that huntresses and hunters would have likely died. Still... Pyrrha is a renowned fighter, no one has defeated her. What chance do I have against her?_

"Ny, we're coming in." This time, I heard Blake call out.

I heard my door slowly open and then close, followed by a flurry of footsteps.

"You're still in bed!?" Yang gasped.

"You do realise class starts soon. Have you even had anything to eat yet?" Weiss asked as I shook my head.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ruby wined.

"I-I'm really nervous about this. I've never felt like this before. Normally, an opponent wouldn't faze me, but this is Pyrrha we're talking about. She's never been beaten. What chance have I got against someone like her. I'll stand a chance against he-" I was cut off as I felt a stinging sensation from my cheek. My hand immediately moved to my cheek.

_W-what happened there?_

"Calm down Ny!" Blake said as I felt her hand on my head. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's fine Blake... I needed that. It's true that Pyrrha has never been beaten, the same can be said about me. After all I did beat you four quite easily if I recall." I chuckled.

"Hey, you took me by surprise!" Yang yelled.

"No, it's because you let your guard down easy." I said. "Ruby's fault is that she heavily relies on Crescent Rose, after disarming her, the battle was easy. That's why she should undergo hand-to-hand combat to cover her bases."

"See that's what I've told you both. You both are too lax." Weiss said.

"If I can say, you also have some faults Weiss."

"What faults? I thought I put up the greater fight against you?"

"Oh, you did but I still found a way around your traps."

_You are the only one that nearly made me use my Maiden Powers._

"Your glyphs are really effective, I swear you had me for a minute, but they are lacking and after prolonged usage, you'll get exhausted, so you need to work on your stamina." I said as Weiss heavily sighed.

"Then what were my faults, Ny. I want you to be honest." Blake said.

"Alright, you need to rely less on your semblance to dodge from combat. While leaving a clone if yourself might trick your opponent, it won't last if you continue to use it during long battles. Plus, for me, it was easy to decide which clone was the real one. The clones lack your body signal." I answered to Blake.

Everyone let out a collective sigh. The overall mood in my room lowered. "Hey, this is just the end of the first term of our first year, there's plenty of time to improve. It's not like I'm perfect in battle."

"Why? What's wrong with your fighting style?" Yang asked as I pointed to my ears.

"All that someone has to do is just shout near my ears and then I crumble to the ground in agony." I explained.

"Well you can't help that, Ny. Your ears are really sensitive." Ruby said. "Oh, I know. Why don't we work together to try and work past our weakness?"

"Good idea, sis." Yang said. "I'm sure by the time our first year ends we'll be the top of our year."

"I like the sound of that." Weiss said as I sensed her walked over towards me.

"Are you feeling less nervous now, Nyreen?" Weiss asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, thanks everyone. Guess I better get ready. Blake, can you hand me a blood pack while I go over my arrows."

"Yeah sure." Blake answered.

"You're not going to fire arrows at Pyrrha, are you?" Ruby asked curiously.

I chuckled. "Of course not, I've had them modified. Some of the arrows are clustered arrows, once I fire them, they split up and administrator a small shock to anything it hits. I used some of them against that Neo, who was with Torchwick."

"So, they're perfectly safe?" Weiss asked.

"Yes! I've removed the arrowheads from most of my arrows and added a flat end that conduct electricity. My other arrows, the ones with the arrowheads I keep are used against the Grimm." I answered as Blake returned.

"Here you go, Nyreen." Blake handed me my blood pack.

"We better go, we should let Nyreen get herself focused." Weiss said.

"Yes, good idea Weiss. Okay Team RWBY, let's go." Ruby cheered as Yang also cheered as they left with Weiss only Blake remained.

As I devour the blood pack, I heard my bed creak as Blake sat on it. "So, are you going to visit your parents over the Summer break?" I asked.

Blake hesitated "I-I don't know. What were you planning to do?"

"Since that the Professor and Miss Goodwitch are my guardians, it's up to them. I wouldn't mind going somewhere though." I said as the bell rung for classes.

"We better go." Blake said as she ruffled my hair and ears.

I nodded my head as I quickly checked my arrows, placed them in my quiver and left with Blake.

* * *

Just before our class with Miss Goodwitch began, everyone was sitting down in their chairs. Blake had returned to join her team and walked over towards Jaune and the others. I sensed Pyrrha was standing in the stage with her team. I also picked up on a team that surprised me that they were still here.

"Velvet, Coco, Fox Yatsuhashi!? What are you all doing here? Don't you have your own classes?"

"No. Our classes ended yesterday." Yatsuhashi answered.

"As for the why, we wanted to see you go at it with the red-head." Coco said, but shortly winced. "Geez Vel, not so hard."

"What my partner was trying to say, is that we came to cheer you on." Velvet said as she cleared her throat.

"Plus, we missed the last airship yesterday, because Miss rabbit ears wanted us to finish our homework, so we can enjoy our break- Ow, I'm sorry Velvet." Fox cried out as I giggled at the team.

"I see you are all on top of things. Still it's nice to have friends here to cheer me on." I said as I sensed Miss Goodwitch clap her hands, signalling the start of class.

"Everyone who is not presently participating in the sparring match, please evacuate the arena!"

"I guess that's my cue. Wish me luck." I said as I felt hands on my shoulders. One of my left and another on my right.

"You've got this Nyreen! Velvet said.

"Knock 'em dead" Coco said as I nodded my head and walked onto the arena.

Everyone sitting down erupted into cheers. I then heard Pyrrha chuckle. "This seems a bit too much."

I giggled. "I know right." I approached her and held out my hand. "Let the best Huntress win." I said as I felt Pyrrha shake it.

"Yeah!" Pyrrha said as I picked up Miss Goodwitch approaching us, silencing everyone.

"I know I don't have to remind you both, but please keep this fair and try to not go too hard against each other. We still need you back for the next semester in one piece. The first one to reduce their opponents Aura to the critical level will win." Miss Goodwitch said.

"Of course, Professor." Pyrrha answered as she walked away from us.

"Good luck." Miss Goodwitch said as she left the area.

I quickly calmed myself and took my position.

"Go Nyreen! Go Pyrrha!" Everyone from team RWBY, team CFVY and the remnants of team JNPR cheered.

_Okay Semblance, don't fail me now._

* * *

Immediately, Pyrrha and I launched at each other. She moved to trip me up, but I jumped out of the sweep and notched an arrow. Before I could launch it, she charged at me again with her spear and shield. I quickly retracted my arrow and blocked her spear attack with my bow. Quickly, I swept her legs and managed to take her down. Pyrrha quickly recovered and was straight back on the attack. I barely had time to dodge as her fist thrusted into my stomach, winding me. Without giving me a chance to regain myself, Pyrrha launched herself at my prone form.

 _Just as I wanted. Let's see if you can get out of this._   _Closer... Closer... Got you!_

Quickly, I staggered to my feet, notched one of my cluster arrows and fired them. Since she was too close to get out of the way of them, they struck her chest.

"Argh!" She cried out as the flat end of the arrow conducted electricity, causing it to travel through her metal combat armour. However, behind me, I sensed something starting to move, then something, strong struck the back of my head. The impact sound echoed.

"Ahh!" Immediately, I clutched my ears and fell to the ground as tears fell from my eyes.

_That noise is so loud, why won't it stop. Please stop._

"Nyreen!" Someone shouted, I don't know who, the pain in my ears was getting too much.

_Why won't it end. Please end._

I felt myself drifting away. "Nyreen! Come on answer me!"

_Why is it getting louder and louder!_

"Nyreen!"

_Finally, silence._

* * *

"Shh! I think she's waking up." I heard a voice say, but it was still too loud. I felt my ears recoil.

"Ruby, whisper." A quieter voice said.

"Sorry."

I slowly opened my eyes. "Hey, Nyreen. Feeling any better?" I tried to focus my hearing to try and understand who was talking to me, but I couldn't. My ears and head hurt too much.

Instead of answering, I just shook my head. "That's fine. You're are in the infirmary. Professor Goodwitch saw how you were hurting and called off the match. Ruby, Yang and Weiss are here." I heard a quiet voice say.

"I-I-Is P-P-Pyrrha a-a-alri-ght?" I spoke as the pain in my ears up flared again.

"Don't talk Ny." Blake whispered loudly.

I carefully nodded my head. "She's with the rest of her team. She's blaming herself for what happened." Yang whispered.

"B-B-But it was a-a-an ac-cident." I whispered.

"We know." Blake mumbled.

"Those ass-hats from CRDL have been spreading shit around." Yang growled out, forgetting about my ears.

"Argh!" I winced, feeling the pain rise from my ears and head.

"Yang! Whisper." Blake said as the pain in my ears dissipated.

"Sorry, Ny. Anyway, those shitheads have been saying that you said something to Pyrrha and set her off. He then said that what would you expect from a Faunus." Yang whispered as I gripped tightly to something warm, probably Blake's hand.

_After trying to fit and be friendly with everyone, I'm still treated like a degenerate and something to be objectified by people like Cardin and his team. I can see why Ilia and Blake stayed in the White Fang. I'm glad, there are people like Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Coco and the others, around. They make we feel safe and wanted._

"You should have seen Coco's, Yang's and Blake's faces, they looked like they were going to break them." Weiss chuckled. "It's a good job, Velvet and the rest of us calmed them down."

I tried to smile but the pain in my ears was too much. "We better go, you need your rest." Blake whispered as I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Hope you get better, Ny." Ruby whispered.

"I'll see you later. Get better, alright." Weiss whispered.

I heard the door open as I managed to make out them leaving. As soon as the door shut, so did my eyes, softly to sleep.

* * *

It must have been hours later when I awoke again, feeling a little bit better, my ears still hurt however. Someone must have noticed me awaken as someone spoke.

"Nyreen... I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was just an accident, I swear." I heard Pyrrha apologise, wincing at her loud voice.

"Pyrrha, remember what Blake told us, whisper." I heard Jaune say.

"Sorry, Nyreen." Pyrrha whispered.

"It's fine, Pyrrha. What you did was an accident. You didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know, it just shook me, I've never seen anyone that hurt before from something that's not superficial." Pyrrha whispered.

"And what Cardin and his team said, just ignore him, I've been doing that for a long time for people like them." I said as I felt someone squeeze my hand.

"Thanks, Nyreen." Pyrrha whispered.

"So, I take it you won't be, going away for Summer break?" Nora whispered.

I carefully shook my head. "I don't know. It all depends on if I'm feeling up to it, and I'll have to get permission from Miss Goodwitch and the Professor. At the minute that would be a no."

"That sucks. I know that Ruby and Yang wanted to bring you back with them to Patch." Nora sighed.

"What, they wanted to do that? Why?" I asked.

"Well done Nora, that was supposed to be a surprise." Jaune said.

"Well sorry, it just slipped out." Nora retorted as I felt pain flare up from my ears again. "Sorry."

"Since they know about your parents, they thought it would have been a good idea to invite you with them. They were going to ask Blake and Weiss to go with them." Ren whispered.

"They wanted to bring me with them..."

_Ruby and Yang are good people, better than I deserve. Even after I told them, I... I killed someone, they still wanted to be my friend._

"I think that's an excellent idea." I heard the Professor say, which took me by surprise, but also hurt my ears.

"Ozpin! Ears!" I heard Miss Goodwitch whisper.

"I... Yes, sorry Nyreen." The Professor apologised in whisper. "With the White Fang attack yesterday at the docks, there's no way you can relax with that hanging over your head."

I carefully nodded my head. "Your parents were the same. Working themselves to the bone to help everyone they can."

 _That sounds like something Mama and Papa would do._  "Still the matter about your health comes first." Miss Goodwitch whispered "How are you feeling, Nyreen." Miss Goodwitch lightly held my hand.

"Better, my ears still hurt though." I answered.

"If I prepare your things for going to Patch with Miss Rose and the others, do you think you'll be fine tomorrow?" Miss Goodwitch asked.

"I-I don't know." I answered.

"We'll leave you to rest up, Ny." Jaune whispered.

"Hope you have fun." Pyrrha said as I felt her hand tremble again.

"Pyrrha, you did nothing wrong. It was an accident." I said as I squeezed her hand trying to comfort her.

"Thank you, Nyreen." Pyrrha sighed.

 _At least she sounded happy._  "I hope to see you well the next time I see you." Ren whispered.

"See you, Ny." Nora said as I heard footsteps exit the infirmary room. Only Miss Goodwitch, the Professor and I remained.

"I'm glad you're fine, Nyreen." The Professor said as he exited with Jaune and the others. Shortly, Miss Goodwitch stood up.

"I'll go and prepare your things, Nyreen. I'll contact Qrow to keep an eye on you, just in case." Miss Goodwitch mumbled as I felt her hand on my forehead.

"Okay, Miss Goodwitch."

"I better notify Miss Rose and her team about your arrival. Try and get some rest." Miss Goodwitch ended as her hand left my forehead and I heard the door open.

The door closed, and I felt myself grew more tired.

_I can't believe that Ruby and Yang would prefer to bring, Blake, Weiss and myself home with them. I guess I'll have to see how I feel in the morning._

I felt my eyes grow more tired. As soon as I shut them, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It must have been a couple of hours later, when I woke up again. This time, I had enough strength to use my Semblance, even though it was just enough, to identify who was in here with me.

_I wonder what Coco, Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi want?_

"Just leave it there Velvet. She'll read it when she wakes up." Coco said slightly annoyed.

"She can't see Coco, or did you forget that?" Velvet said as I tried to stifle a chuckle from escaping from me. The pain in my ears however, was still too painful to forget about.

"Yeah, I forgot okay."

"I'll have to message Blake to read it too her later."

The voices were getting to loud for my recovering ears. "Can you guys, please be quiet. My ears still hurt." I said which seemed to catch them all off guard.

"Nyreen!? You're awake?" Fox, Coco and Velvet exclaimed.

"Argh!" I cried out covering my ears.

"Sorry." The three whispered.

As the pain subsided in my ears, I felt someone sit on the infirmary bed. "How are you feeling, Nyreen." I heard Velvet say.

"I'm feeling better now. The pain in my ears is still there, but less so now."

"Well at least that's good to hear. I guess you can tell her what you wanted to say, Velvet." I heard Fox say.

_Velvet wanted to say something to me? It'll be something like scolding me for being too careless._

Whatever it was, Velvet didn't sound too keen to tell me. "N-Never mind him. I-I'm just glad you're alright, Nyreen. Come on we have to get moving, our Airship leaves soon. We'll see you later Nyreen." Velvet rushed her words out in quite a hurry. Within seconds I sensed everyone had left. It made my head spin because of how fast she spoke, it was just as hard to keep up and understand what she said.

_I better get some rest. I'm guessing Miss Goodwitch will come and get me later. I hope the pain in my ears is gone by then._

I thought to myself as I shut my eyes. Immediately, I felt my eyes grew heavy again and I slowly drifted away.

* * *

When I awoke again, the pain in my ears had subsides for now, thankfully. The doctors had cleared me, after they performed an exam. Just to see that there wouldn't be any lasting damage to my hearing. As soon as they were finished, I sensed the Professor and Miss Goodwitch enter the infirmary ward as the doctors left the room.

"I see that you are feeling better now, Miss Surana."

"Yes, Professor. And I have come to a decision about your power. After being cooped up here all day, I've had a lot of thinking to do. If you are reassured that my Faunus heritage won't affect my mental stability, while in this form, I have decided to agree to your proposal."

"If you are sure about this Nyreen, then I'll support you, though it can wait until the next semester." Miss Goodwitch said.

"Though I am glad you have taken up my offer." The Professor said. "I would have to agree with Glynda, you just got out of the infirmary. It can wait until you get back." The Professor said as I sensed Miss Goodwitch walk over to me.

"Shall we go, you still have some time before the Airship leaves with Miss Rose and her friends." Miss Goodwitch asked as I happily nodded.

"Yes please. I guess I'll see you later Professor. Try not to annoy Miss Goodwitch too much, while I'm gone." I teased as I heard the Professor chuckle.

"I'll try not to, Miss Surana. Please enjoy yourself." The Professor said as Miss Goodwitch and I left the Infirmary together.

* * *

As soon as I got back to my dorm room, I sensed Blake, Ruby, Yang and Weiss were already there. Strangely, I sensed Miss Goodwitch walk away.

_I wonder where she's going._

Before I could ask, I opened the door and felt someone jump at me.

"Nyreen! I'm so glad you're coming with us!" Ruby said as she leaped at me. Somehow, I managed to keep my balance as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Wow, there Ruby! Let her in the room first. She just got out of the infirmary, remember?" Yang said.

"S-Sorry, Nyreen. I guess I got a bit carried away." Ruby nervously laughed.

"It's fine, Ruby. You were just excited. Are you sure that your Father is okay with having all of us?" I asked.

"He's already made room for all of us, had to make some adjustments to the Princess's room. You never know with her standards." Yang said as Weiss retorted.

"Hey! I'm fine, with the beds here, aren't I?" Weiss asked as Yang chuckled.

"Kidding, I was just joking, Weiss. I'm surprised you're coming with us and not going back with your dad?"

Weiss groaned. "Please don't bring up my Father. I at least want to enjoy myself."

With that I sensed Miss Goodwitch walk back to my room. "Here, you go, Nyreen. Just make sure you come back in one piece, okay." Miss Goodwitch said as she handed me something quite heavy. "I've packed everything that you'll need for a couple of weeks. Just make sure you get those blood packs on ice before expire."

I carefully placed the suitcase down and embraced her. "Thank you, so much Miss Goodwitch. You and the Professor took me when you didn't need to." I felt her tap my shoulder.

"I knew your parents when they were students here. What sort of friend to your parents would Ozpin and I be, if we didn't take you in." Miss Goodwitch ruffled my hair. "I'm glad you came to us."

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch." I said as I pulled away from her.

"Have you girls packed up all your things?" Miss Goodwitch asked.

"Yes, Professor. As leader of team RWBY, it was all handled the night before." Ruby answered.

"You mean, you had a rush this morning to gather all your things and barely finished in time for Nyreen's match." Weiss said as Ruby nervously laughed.

"Don't worry, Professor Goodwitch. Everything has been taken care of." Blake said as picked up my suitcase. "I have already loaded everyone's things onto the airship."

"Yeah and Dad said he was coming to pick us up when we get back into Vale." Yang said.

"Then I see that everything has been taken care of. Remember to wash your wings, shower and make sure you eat." Miss Goodwitch said as she span me around so I presumed I was facing her.

"Miss Goodwitch!" I groaned to her as I felt my cheeks heat up. After waving goodbye to her and the Professor at the entrance to Beacon, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang and I walked to the Airship for our trip to Vale.

* * *

As the minutes passed as we all sat on the Airship to Vale, there was a bunch of questions that I wanted to ask Ruby and Yang, but I didn't know if I could.

"Ny, is something bothering you?" Yang asked.

I slowly nodded my head. "I guess you could say that. I'm a bit nervous going to Patch and meeting your Father."

"There's nothing to worry about. Dad won't care if you're a Faunus or a human, as long as you're a good person that's all that matters." Yang said.

"Yeah."

"But I killed a person!" I cried out as tears fell down my face.

"Yes, but you had no other choice. As much as badly handled it, and god knows I could have understood your point of view, their Father raised them, so if he is accepting and understanding than I was, then you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure he'll understand if you need to tell him." Weiss said as she held my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Yeah, you won't have anything to worry about with Dad." Ruby said as she I felt her pat my back.

I wiped away the tears. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, it's what friends are for." Blake said as she held me other hand.

* * *

Soon we eventually landed, and I sensed someone standing nearby.

_Okay, here goes nothing._

"Dad!" I sensed Yang and Ruby run passed me and up to their Dad.

"There you guys are. I've been waiting forever for you both to show up. So how has my little angles been?" He asked as the two pushed away from him.

"Daaaaaad!" Yang groaned.

"Do you really need to embarrass us in front of our friends." Ruby cried out as Blake, Weiss and I giggled.

"So, these are your friends you wrote about, Ruby?" Their father asked.

"Yes, Dad. This is Weiss, Blake and Nyreen." Ruby introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Weiss said.

"It's good to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Blake said.

_Okay my turn now._

"Umm. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope I won't be a bother to you." I said as I politely bowed, which lead to the sisters in front of me to laugh, just as their Father groaned.

"Please don't pull that polite crap. It gets weird after a while, just be yourselves." He said. "The name is Taiyang Xiao Long. Just call me Tai."

"That means you too Ice queen." Yang called out to her.

"H-Hey! I can be fun!" Weiss said as I felt someone touch my hand.

"Come on, let's go." Blake said as we walked towards the three, shortly Weiss joined us as me made our way to Patch.


	9. A Minor Hiccup (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split up this chapter into two parts. For some reason, it wouldn't let me upload it as one file. So, expect the second part shortly after this one is uploaded.

I've stayed at Ruby's and Yang's place for a couple of days with Weiss and Blake, and I had finally started to get a layout of the area, so I had started to walk around without using my Semblance. My time here over the past couple of days had been enjoyable. Getting to know Ruby and Yang a bit more while spending time with them. Tai had been accommodating to my way of feeding, and blindness. If it had put him off something, or he had something to say, he was quiet about it.

Currently, I was sitting in the shower alone and bare, cleaning myself. Felling the water spray at me was kind of refreshing. The trouble was, I couldn't clean every part of my wings, I always had Mama to help me, but since they died, and I moved to Beacon, I had no one to help me.

"Ny? Are you still in there?" I heard Weiss say from beyond the door.

"Yeah. Sorry Weiss, but I kinda have a problem."

"What is it?" Weiss asked beyond the door.

"I can't reach my wings to clean them. Can you do me a favour and get Blake for me, please?"

"Nonsense, I'll do it for her. She's busy with Ruby and Yang anyway." I heard Weiss say as she opened the bathroom door. Thankfully, I had remembered to wrap a towel around me, to keep my modesty.

I heard her walk near me and handed her a bottle of soap made specifically for my wings. "Make sure you get every part of my wings or I else it'll get itchy."

"O-Okay." Weiss nervously stumbled out. As I felt her starting to apply the soap to my wings she got calmer. "You know, I always dreamed of doing something like this. Ever since I was younger, I wanted the chance to wash my little sibling's hair, Whitley, my younger brother, always refused."

"I never knew you had any siblings."

"Yeah, there's Winter, my older sister who enlisted in Atlesian Military and my younger brother, he lives with my Father at my family's estate."

"What are they like? I don't have any siblings, so I don't get the whole sibling rivalry thing."

Weiss took a second as I felt more soap touch my left wing, soon covering the entirety of my left wing. "Well Winter is a lot like me. She can use glyphs and she's ferocious when she's in a battle. Father disowned her, when she wouldn't stop her training with the military."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she's fine."

"She stopped caring what Father said about her when she left. Trust me, she's doing fine. In fact, she just got promoted to a Specialist in the Atlesian Military Special Operatives Unit. I miss her." Weiss grew quiet as she ended her explanation of her sister.

"She sounds like a great agent. What about your brother?"

Weiss groaned. "What can I say. He takes after my Father. He hates the Faunus and treats them like garbage. He's conniving, cold and vindictive. He's the perfect son my Father would ever have..."

"But..."

"But he's my brother. I have to believe he can see what Father really is." Weiss then covered the entirety of my right wing in soap. "Right, are you ready, this might feel a bit cold."

I nodded my head as I felt cold water touch my wings. Instantly, I shivered. "You weren't kidding."

She sprayed the water, so it washed away the soap on my wings. Finally getting them cleaned felt like a dream.

"Thanks Weiss."

"No problem. Do you want a hand with drying your wings?"

"It's fine, Weiss. That at least I can do, besides, I can sense Ruby and the others getting closer." As if on cue, we both heard a knock on the door.

"Ny, have you seen Weiss. We wanted to ask her something?" Ruby said.

"It's fine Ruby, I'm in here." Weiss said as I sensed Blake burst through the door.

"That's a bit forward of you Weiss. Taking a girl when she's naked especially one that can't see. I didn't think you were the type." Yang teased.

"That's not true, is it Weiss? You're not taking advantage of Ny?" Ruby quietly mumbled.

"She better not be." Blake growled as I sensed her enter the bathroom.

"I was doing nothing of the sort. I don't think your sister wants to hear your inappropriate comments." Weiss said as I heard Ruby mumble and agreement.

"Then what were you doing with Ny?" Yang asked.

"Yes, that's something I want to know." Blake said coldly.

"I asked her to fetch Blake to come and wash my wings, but she didn't want to bother her since she was with you two." I said explaining to the three.

"Good, I thought you were doing something ... weird with Ny, Weiss." Ruby said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Was that really all that happened? Nothing steamy?" Yang asked as I felt my face burn up.

"W-What NO! How can you say that? YOUR SISTER is right there?" Weiss cried out.

"It's okay, Weiss. It's nothing I haven't heard before. Yang used to have her ex's over, and they would do... Stuff together."

Blake groaned. "Too much information, Ruby. I didn't want to know about Yang's... Intimate life." Both Weiss and Blake said simultaneously.

"Sorry." Ruby quietly mumbled.

"It's alright Ruby." I said as I patted her shoulder. "Now can I get some privacy."

"Sure, Ny. Just call for us if you need a hand with anything." Blake said as they left and closed the door.

Finally, they gone. I chuckled to myself. Honestly, being with those four has made me feel grateful, compared to the last couple of years since Mama and Papa were murdered. It not just them though, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi have made me feel welcome. Even Miss Goodwitch and the Professor have made me feel at home... I'll have to do something to make it up for their kindness. For now, though I better hurry up and get changed these wings won't dry themselves.

* * *

Hours later, we started to wonder around Patch. Yang and Ruby wanted to show us around, so we agreed. They took us around the local area. It was nice, everyone we met was welcoming and nice. I could pick up humans and a lot of the Faunus working together, chatting and forming couples. It was kind of refreshing being near to Faunus's who weren't feeling oppressed. If only Ilia could be here to see this, it would have changed her mind.

Ruby had picked a restaurant and said that it'll be a place we would all of us to enjoy, even myself apparently. When we got there, we were greeted by what Ruby said as a friendly waitress, who took us to our seats. She handed us all a menu, but Blake opted to take mine and went through the options for me.

"Well... Let's see here. Squid. Lobster. Burgers. Casseroles. Ruby, there's nothing here for Ny."

"Look at the bottom." Ruby simply answered.

Blake didn't reply until a few seconds later. "Oh, I see."

"What is it Blake?" Blake chuckled.

"You'll have to wait and find out." Blake teased. "I guess I'll have the tuna special."

"Why am I not surprised." Yang sighed as Ruby giggled.

"Well if Blake and Ny have ordered, then I want the usual Yang." Ruby chimed in.

"Okay, what about you, Princess?"

"Hmm... I guess I'll have the chicken and mushroom risotto."

"Of course, you would." Ruby mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

"Well you are from a high-class family. It only stands to reason you would have fancy things." I answered.

"Plus, you've got that snobby rich girl feel about you." Yang said.

"I do not! It's just an acquired taste." Weiss barked back as Ruby and I giggled.

At this point, I picked up on the same waitress from before had returned. "Have you ladies, decided what to order?"

"Yes, we'll have the chicken and mushroom risotto, the tuna special, two dishes of Chow Mein and one number 13, please." Yang said to the Waitress.

"Okay, coming right up." She said as I heard her footsteps walk away from us and going to a new table for new customers.

"What's the number 13? Will I be able to eat it?" I asked as Blake chuckled.

"I assure you, Ny. It'll be alright." Blake answered.

If Blake said that I should be fine with eating it, then I'll be okay... Hopefully.

"So, how do you and Yang know this place?" Weiss asked.

"Well Dad and my uncle used to bring us here all the time, since that none of them can cook." Ruby said.

"Yeah, they're hopeless when it comes to anything to do with the kitchen." Yang agreed.

"If we had met earlier, Mama and Papa could have taught them a lot, since we owned a bakery." I said.

"They owned a bakery? Not what I thought your parents would do." Blake said curiously.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, after the incident with the White Fang and Weiss family business, Mama and Papa wanted to start fresh. It was going well. Everyone was being friendly to us and we were happy together. Until Adam showed up." I clenched my hands tightly, only elevating them when I felt a hand on mine.

"We'll get him, Ny." Blake said sternly, squeezing, my hand.

I smiled at her. "I know we will Blake. Then Mama and Papa can rest in peace." I said as we were enveloped in silence.

Did I just make this awkward for us?

Thankfully, Yang spoke up. Breaking the silence.

"So... What do you think we'll do next semester?" Yang asked.

"Don't know." Weiss sighed.

"I think I remember Velvet mentioned that you'll go on your first mission out in the field." I answered.

"Really!?" Ruby squealed in excitement.

"Not so loud, Ruby. Ears just got better remember. But yeah, she said that her team went on one around the same time." I answered.

"Great! I wonder where we'll go?" Yang asked.

"With the calibre we bring to combat, it'll have to be challenging. We are one of the best performing teams in terms of combat ability." Weiss said.

"What'll you do, Ny?" Blake asked.

"Don't know? I'll probably be sent on my own mission somewhere" I answered as I picked up on the waitress returning with a couple of other humans.

"Your order, girls." The waitress said as I sensed the other humans place something in front of each of us, presumably our meals. "Please enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." I said as waitress walked away.

* * *

As I heard the others dig in to their meals, some like Ruby and Yang more vigorously than Weiss and Blake, I nervously sniffed at mine. Picking up a whiff of blood and something else.

"Blake, what is this?" I asked as I heard Blake chuckle.

"Here, open your mouth and have a taste." Blake instructed.

I nodded my head and opened it. Immediately, Blake out something in my mouth.

What is this? I know there's blood in it, but what is this taste. I'm not throwing up either. What is this? Whatever it is, it's tasty.

I swallowed what was in my mouth and it just got tastier.

"So, how is it?" Blake asked.

"It's really good. What is this?"

"It's blood from your blood pack's and beef." Blake explained.

"Can I have some more of this beef?" I asked.

Blake chuckled. "Of course, here." Blake placed a bigger piece in my mouth.

It tasted even better as I chewed on it.

"From the sound of it, you really enjoy it." Weiss chuckled.

"Yeah, and that was a bit too close. People are starting to stare." Yang said as I sensed Blake grew tense and I felt my cheeks burn up from embarrassment.

"Not many people know, you both share a sisterly bond. Best to keep it quiet." Weiss agreed.

Nervously, Blake continued to feed me until there was nothing left on my plate, though I sensed she was a bit more cautious of our surroundings this time. When she was finished with helping me with my meal she concentrated on hers as I heard Yang and Ruby finish with theirs.

* * *

"Whew... That hit the spot." Yang sighed.

"I must say that was rather enjoyable." Weiss said as I heard Ruby groan.

"To heavy! Can't move! Yang carry home!" Ruby ordered to her sister.

"No can do, Rubes. You just have to walk back." Yang said to her as Ruby cried out.

"No fair, Yang."

"So how did you find your meal, Ny?" Weiss asked.

"It's different than what I normally have. It was kind of unexpected about how it tastes. I normal throw up anything that isn't from my blood packs. I wonder why this was different?"

"I might have written a little note for the waitress for you." Blake answered. "You know, considering your eating preference."

"Thanks Blake. It was really good."

"Good to know, I'll have to tell the Professor to see if they can serve them in the cafeteria." Blake said.

"So... Who's going to pay?" Yang asked.

"I left my Lien with Dad." Ruby said.

"I spent the last of my Lien on parts for Bumblebee." Yang mumbled.

"I have some Lien left over but I don't think it'll be enough." Blake answered as Weiss sighed.

"You guys owe me." Weiss grumbled.

I dug around in my pockets and pulled out my Lien. "Here Weiss, this should cover it." I said.

"Ny, where did you get that kind of Lien from?" Ruby gasped.

"Well since I only pay for blood packs and dry cleaning, I don't spend a lot of it. Besides, Miss Goodwitch lectured me on how to spend it efficiently." I explained as I handed Weiss my Lien. "That should cover four of us, so can you cover yourself and the tip?"

"Thank you, Nyreen. At least some people are responsible enough to handle their own Lien." Weiss hissed at the others as both Ruby and Blake nervously laughed.

Their nervous laughter trailed off as Yang spoke.

"Thanks Ny. You saved my ass. I'll pay you back, I promise." Yang said as I smiled and shook my head.

"There's no need Yang, you're one of my friends."

"See Princess, at least someone doesn't hold grudges against their friends." Yang growled as I heard Weiss retaliate.

Blake sigh heavily. "Can those two let it go for now? Are you coming, Ny? I want to get some fresh air."

I nodded my head and left Ruby in charge of her sister and Weiss.

* * *

Back at Ruby's and Yang's house, Blake had been reading a book and thankfully she was reading it out loud for me to enjoy as well. Since that it was just the two of us, we settled down in Yang's bedroom, that she was sharing with Weiss and Blake. It was nice just spending time with Blake again. Nothing to worry about, no classes or missions. Just some quiet.

"You know, this takes me back to when we were in the White Fang." I said as Blake chuckled.

"Yeah. You and Ilia listening to me as I read to you both."

"I hope she's okay, Ilia I mean."

"The last time I saw her, Adam sent us away to scout out one of the Schnee dust mines in Atlus. She was... Cold to me. Like the girl we used to know, wasn't there anymore."

"She may have hated me, but I still believe in her. She won't end up like Adam. There's still some good in her, I just hope she realises that."

"That's sweet of you, Nyreen. But you and I both know you can't put belief in anything. Look at what happened to the White Fang, a peaceful community that turned into a hateful terrorist organisation."

"Things can change though, if we believe that things can change then they will."

Blake chuckled. "You and Ruby are a lot alike. You're too pure to understand that the world isn't like that. You should know that by now, Nyreen."

I let out a soft sigh. "There's no way I can change your mind, is there?"

"It's just after spending more time in the White Fang than you, you start to see the world more clearly and how dark it really is."

"But isn't that our job, to change the world into a better place. I mean, with the things I did, I should not have been forgiven, but people like the Professor, Miss Goodwitch, Ruby, Yang and especially Weiss forgive me. With people like them change can be made. It won't be easy, but it can happen if we give it our all."

"Enough talk of this. We are here to rest and be at peace and I'm sure that the others will be back soon enough." Blake said as she closed her book and forced me to sit up.

"As you wish." I grumbled as I heard Blake leave the room. "Sorry for being loud. I hope our argument didn't disturb you." Blake said as I picked up on Tai.

"Get your friend and where are the Ruby and Yang?" I heard Tai ask coldly.

I got up from Blake's bed and walked to Blake. "They should be on their way back. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

As if on que, I picked up on the others. They were a lot quieter than when Blake and I left them. "Dad, we're home." Ruby called out.

"House meeting. Right now!" Tai shouted as I recoiled from his loud voice. "That includes you three!" He growled.

"D-Dad!? I-Is something wrong?" Ruby asked as we all sat down in their living room.

"Why did Ozpin think about letting you two into Beacon?" He growled.

"Dad seriously, what's wrong? You're scaring Ruby." Yang said confrontation her Dad.

"Those two were in the White Fang. Hell, they still might be. I can't let them near you and Ruby. They're a bunch of terrorists and murders."

"I see... So, you heard us." Blake mumbled out as I was too scared to even speak up. I felt Blake grab a hold of my hand and squeezed it, to try and comfort me...

It didn't work.

_Why is it when I try and make friends, something always breaks us apart? It was the same with Blake, Ilia and I, and now this. Maybe it's just me and I'm not supposed to have friends. I am just a tool after all. One of four in Remnant who are needed to stop Salem. It doesn't matter who the Maidens are, but as long as there are four they will be used as tools, to be forgotten about, to be left alone and broken apart. Is this how the last Winter Maiden felt? Is this why she refused the Professor's offer, she didn't want to be left broken and alone._

"Dad, we-" Yang tried to talk but was cut off.

"No, Yang. Let them talk. I want to know what  _they_  think."

"It's true we were in the White Fang, but they-" Blake was then cut off as well.

"See that's why. I'm alerting Ozpin and the Police. They'll take care of this mess."

"Dad you can't! They've done nothing wrong. They might have been in the White Fang, but they're not now." Ruby shouted as I heard her voice waver a bit.

_Ruby..._

Yang continued for Ruby as I tried to calm her down by holding her hand. "We found out after initiation. Blake and Ny were in the White Fang, but they aren't now."

"You knew, and you didn't tell me?"

"There wasn't anything to tell you. It wasn't that important." Yang talked back to her Father.

"Yang, I'll take it from here." I heard Blake say as she let go of my hand and I sensed her stand up. "Sir, it is true we were in the White Fang. We apologise for not telling you immediately. We've had trouble trusting humans, they brought pain and misery to our lives, but after meeting your daughters and everyone at Beacon, we've grown to be friends with each other. As Yang said, we already told them about our past in the White Fang, after all the terrible things I've done; Arson, robbery, kidnapping, assault and battery. The list goes on and on. Your daughters however still stood by me and accepted us. I just hope you can do the same."

"What about your friend?" Tai asked.

I nervously joined Blake and stood next to her. Her hand squeezing mine. "My name is Nyreen Surana, and I was in the White Fang ever since I was born. Blake and I grew up together. She's been like a big sister to me. We were inseparable for such a long time. That was until I was involved in a mission that I had no choice in. I... I was involved in an assassination with another member of the White Fang, Adam Taurus. After that, my parents and I left. We started a new life together. It was great, until a few years ago. Adam came back to take us out. I fled leaving my parents behind, like the coward I am."

"Nyreen, that's not true and you know it. You stood up to that jackass Cardin for Velvet." Yang said.

"Language, Yang." Tai scolded. "So, what was this about an assassination?"

"I was tasked to assassinate an executive in the Schnee Dust Company. It... It was my first time, killing anything, even someone living. Adam forced me to murder that man. He said he would kill my parents for insubordination. At the time, he was vying for power. This was his way to take control. I killed a man, because, I was a coward and didn't stand up to him. I don't even if I took away someone's Father, someone's husband?" I cried out at the last bit, as tears freely rolled down my face.

"Hey, enough about that, okay." Blake said as she turned me to face her and wiped away my tears, yet more still fell.

"That man was nothing but a monster, Ny. Trust me, he didn't have a family, so he won't be missed." Weiss said.

_Oh?_

"Allow me to introduce myself, properly. My name is Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company. The man that Ny, was forced to kill... Was a monster." Weiss was silent for a while before she spoke again. "Yang, can you..."

"Oh... Oh, right. Sorry Ruby, can't let you hear this." Yang said.

"No, fair Yang. I want to hear what Weiss has to say, so don't cover my ears." I heard Ruby complain.

"Sorry, sis. This talk isn't for you to hear."

_What's happening? Why did Yang cover Ruby's ears?_

"Okay, Weiss you're all set." Yang answered.

Weiss let out a heavy sigh. "He kept a Faunus girl as his personal slave. He bought her at one of my Father's auctions. He used her for his own devious devices. From what I heard he used her as a servant on some occasions and beat her when she did something wrong. Mostly, though he used her as... As a sex slave."

I clenched my fists. "He what!?" I growled out.

_Urgh! What is it that humans find us as sex slaves. I'm glad I killed that piece of trash. What he did... There's no redemption for that."_

"Ny, calm down." Blake said as I felt her hands on my shoulders.

"He got what he deserved though, you saw to that." Blake said.

"At least I heard after you killed him, she escaped from his estate. She soon joined combat school, but after that she vanished. There was no trace of her leaving the combat school, father's files didn't even say which combat school she went to." Weiss answered as I felt my stomach churn.

I felt bile rising to my mouth. "I think I'm going to throw up." I shoved past everyone and ran around their tiny house until I couldn't hold it in anymore and emptied my stomach.

"Urgh!" I hunched over on the ground.

"Nyreen!" I felt someone hold me "I've got you, it's okay. I've moved your hair out of the way."

I nodded my head as I threw up more of my lunch. "Urgh!"

I repeatedly threw up for what felt like an eternity, but in actuality was about 10 minutes. As soon as I was finished, I started to use my ears and heard the wind blowing and a couple of birds chirping. "I'm sorry for messing up your garden. I'll have it cleaned up by tomorrow."

"It's alright, Nyreen. Are you feeling any better, or should I prepare for more?" The voice joked.

I listened intently and tried to identify who was speaking through their body signal, but I was too weak to understand who they were.

"How about we take you to bed, we'll talk about this when you're feeling better." The voice said as I felt lighter, as if I was being picked up.

Moments later, I was wrapped up into something warm as I felt callas hands stroke my hair and ears. Shortly however, I felt extremely tired and fell asleep.

* * *

It felt like a couple of hours had past when I woke up as I heard birds happily chirping from outside. I was feeling better at least, but after finding out what happened to that escaped Faunus girl, I can't but feel bad for not killing that monster earlier.

Though that's not the only thing on my mind. I can't help but wonder if I should have left the White Fang? If there are more people like that scumbag hurting and abusing Faunus, then maybe I should have taken Blake's advice and stayed with her. If humans are doing that to our kind, why is no one stopping it?

Then it was this. I pulled on clothing I was in. It was kind of restricting around my chest and around my wings, but they felt light and were really comfortable.

_Whose clothes are these? They feel really comfy, but where are mine._

Suddenly, I heard the door to Ruby's room open. I stirred in my sleepy state as I felt a hand nudge my hair out of the way. Still not strong enough to use my Semblance, I called out. "Hey... Who is it?" I managed to say quietly.

"It's just me, Nyreen." I heard Tai say. "Sorry, about your clothes. I'm cleaning them, so I had to give you Ruby's spare clothes. She looked like your size, sorry if they're a bit tight. Are you feeling any better after what happened yesterday?"

_That was yesterday._

"I've been asleep longer than I thought." I joked. "And yes, I'm feeling better. After hearing what that Faunus girl went through though, it makes me feel like the problems I had were nothing compared to what she went through. Maybe, I should have stayed in the White Fang."

"No, it's not. Yes, you could stop more Faunus getting actioned off to some slim ball, but at what cost. You could have lost yourself or end up dead. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want that, knowing them."

_He knew Mama and Papa?_

"You knew Mama and Papa?" I asked sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah, Clive and Rila were one of the toughest opponents, Raven and I ever faced. I remember them packing one hell of a punch when we faced them in the Vytal Festival, especially from Rila. She knows how to lay someone out." Mr Tai boasted about Mama and Papa when they were in RGCK with Ghira and Kali.

_Mr Tai must have been good friends with Mama and Papa... I guess that's another thing I should apologise for. For them not being here, instead of me._

"Oh, I'm sorry they're not here anymore. Here I am talking about them, bringing up old wounds. I'm sorry Nyreen. That bastard will get his." Tai declared.

"I know, Mr Tai. Professor Ozpin said the same thing. I know, they'll get justice, we'll do it together."

"I've told you don't call me Mr Tai, just Tai will do. Honestly, hearing that makes me feel old or feel like Qrow."

"I'm sorry. Blake and I must have caused you trouble yesterday. We should have told you we were in the White Fang. They don't have the best reputation presently. I understand if you call the police."

"It's fine. After talking to the girls, I understand now. I believe you. I know I acted like an idiot before. I was only looking out for the girls. I've... They've lost so much, I didn't want either of them to end up dead."

"I... I understand. You were just looking out for your family. I would never put Ruby or Yang in any danger... Well more than they're used too." I smiled.

"Thanks for understanding. Now, why don't you get changed. The girls are waiting. They're waiting for someone called Jaune to call them back. Something about the beach." Tai said as I heard him leave.

_Huh? They called Jaune about going to the beach? If Jaune is going, is Pyrrha, Ren and Nora going too?_

I didn't have to wait long for my question to be answered as I picked up on Blake entering Ruby's and my room.

"Hey Ny. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Tai and I talked through his problems with us being in the White Fang."

"You should have seen Yang's face after you fell asleep. She was pissed off with what Tai said."

I giggled. "It's nice to know Yang is like that even with her Dad."

"I'm just glad Tai is like Ruby and Yang. Being opened minded about us. I think once he heard what you did to that bastard and what you went through with Adam, he understood."

"Makes me feel a bit better, thanks Blake."

_Still thinking about what that monster put that Faunus girl makes my stomach churn again..._

_Oh god._

"Blake quick... I'm gonna..."

"Got it... Here, Nyreen." Blake hurried as she handed me something, presumably a bucket. I patted my back as more vomit came out of me.

_This is going to be a long day._


	10. A Minor Hiccup (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part. Hope you enjoy it.

It had been a couple of weeks since I threw up last and I've slowly been feeling better. I guess whatever I had at that restaurant didn't sit well with my stomach. Thankfully, my stomach bug disappeared within a couple of days. When it was time for feeding, Blake had been there to feed me my blood packs. It was nice just relaxing and not worrying about Salem or her pawns in her schemes.

Presently, it was a week before we the summer break ended, and Blake was reading one of her books as I listened, and Ruby was working on Crescent Rose. Yang said she was going to the gym for more training and Weiss was studying in the room she shares with Blake and Yang, alone.

_Can Weiss not leave the studying for later._

"You girls having fun." I heard Tai say as he knocked and opened Ruby's door.

"Yeah, Dad. Blake was just reading one of her books."

"Alright, well I've got to head out. There's somethings I have to pick up from the store. Want anything?"

"Same as usual Dad."

"Got it. Cookies and milk. Do you want anything? Blake, Nyreen?"

"It's fine." I answered.

"Umm... Could you get me some milk? I umm... I would like some, please."

I giggled. "Is that your kitty feelings coming in?" I heard Ruby and Tai tried to hold in laughs themselves.

"I hate you all." Blake mumbled.

Tai chuckled. "Of course, Blake. I'll look for some specially made for cat Faunus." Tai said as I sensed him leave the room.

Once we heard him leave through the door, Blake let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that Yang isn't here."

"You wouldn't hear the end of it otherwise." I said as I chuckled.

"It would have been fun though." Ruby chuckled. "Huh?"

"Something up Ruby?"

"Yeah, remember how we couldn't go to the beach because of Ny's stomach bug?"

"Again, I'm sorry for that." I lowered my head.

"It's fine, Nyreen. Go on, Ruby."

"Pyrrha sent me a message and she wants to know if we're free today. Nora saw that Pyrrha brought her swimsuit with her to Jaune's home and she's now dragging Pyrrha, Jaune and Ren to the beach."

"Well, I'm sure I packed a swimsuit, but... I'm not sure, Ruby." Blake mumbled.

"You'll be fine, Blake. Ny and I will be there with you."

"Yeah, I'm with Blake on this Ruby. I-I-I'm not sure I can do this, Ruby."

"You'll both be fine. I'm sure Yang will jump at the chance to go when she gets back." Weiss said as she emerged from her temporary room.

"How can you be sure, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Knowing Yang, she wouldn't miss the chance to show off."

"So, everyone's attention will be on her?" Blake asked.

"That's right, Blake."

_But would Yang like that? If Blake and I used her like that?_

"Dad, I'm back." I heard Yang shout as she returned.

_Speaking of the girl herself._

"He's out Yang. We're all in my room." Ruby called out to her.

"Okay, I'm just going to hit the shower."

"Got it." Ruby replied.

"So, while Yang is in the shower, what's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing! I-I just don't feel comfortable being in a swimsuit." I said embarrassed and as I turned away from Weiss.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I haven't been to the beach with friends for FOREVER!" Ruby said.

"I've never been to the beach without my parents, so they always watched out for me in case there was anyone watching me."

"Well, we can do that for you. We can stay together and with Jaune and Ren there they'll keep a watch as well."

"I-I don't know. I'll feel bad, using people for something stupid.

"Don't be, I'm sure they would do it, if we asked them. Ren and Jaune are the kind of people who would do it anyway."

"Ren and lover-boy would do what now?" Yang asked as I sensed her enter Ruby's room.

"Oh hey, sis. We were talking about going to the beach with Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Ny and I don't feel comfortable in swimsuits." Blake explained as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, is the kitty and the bat feeling a bit too uncomfortable with their bodies." Yang teased. "I guess poor Ren and Jaune will have to get acquainted with me instead."

"Please, Pyrrha has an obvious crush on Jaune and Ren and Nora are meant to be together, there's no way they'll let you get involved." Weiss said.

"Maybe so, but there's other options. I thought Coco and her team wanted to go last time?"

_Coco and Velvet wanted to go to the beach. I mean Coco is overconfident type, but Velvet? I wouldn't imagine that she would go to the beach in a two-piece swimsuit. She seems too innocent for that._

"So, what about it, Ny? Blakey? Are coming or not?"

"Urgh! If it'll get you to shut up, then yeah, we'll go. Isn't that right, Ny?"

"What? I didn't agree to this."

"Blake just did for you. Sorry." Yang said mockingly.

_Well I guess I'm going then. But I'm not going to let Yang control what I wear._

"Okay, but I get Weiss to pick out a swimsuit for me." I said.

"I'll agree with that as well." Blake immediately said, not falling for another of Yang's traps.

"Fine, you look good in anything you wear, anyway." Yang flirted.

Blake sighed heavily. "Should we go, Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, we'll need to go, before there's the shopping rush for spring break. Coming, Nyreen?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute, I have to eat first."

"Okay, we'll wait outside." Blake said as I sensed the two leave.

"Here you go, Ny." Ruby said as she handed me one of my blood packs.

"hanks Ruby." I thanked her as I devoured the blood inside.

"I thought Blake said she already had a swimsuit ready. Why's she going with you?"

"I-I won't feel comfortable without her there. So, she's there for... moral support. Plus, she can see so she'll pick one that's... appropriate for me."

"What? I can't pick one for you? But you'll look hot!" Yang moaned.

"That's not the point Yang. I can kind of see where she's coming from. She's uncomfortable with herself so she doesn't want to show. The total opposite of you and Weiss."

"Still... You're not going to get anyone, if you don't show off a little." Yang said.

"Just ignore her Ny, go and enjoy yourself. If I know my partner, she'll pick something perfect for you. If she can't you can use one of mine.

"Thanks Ruby." I said as I felt the two and walked towards Weiss and Blake.

"Ready, Ny?" Weiss asked.

I nodded my head as we left for the shopping mall.

* * *

I can't believe I'm wearing this. According to Blake and Weiss it looked alright and when I tried it on it was comfy and it fit me perfectly, but wearing it for the beach...

"Are you all right, Ny" Ruby asked.

Yang had already dragged of Blake and Weiss to the beach, so it was just Ruby and myself left in the changing rooms. Ruby was humming to herself, happily as I was behind one of the changing room doors.

"I-I'm not sure, I can do this?" I sighed heavily.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"It's just that, I-I've never been this exposed before."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Even if someone tries something, we'll be there with you."

"Still, that's out there. In here... That's the problem. I can't go out there in this."

"Move back, I'm coming in." Ruby said which took me by surprise.

_Wait, she's coming in here?_

As I heard the door click open, I heard Ruby gasp. "It's bad, isn't it."

"N-Ny... Y-You look b-beautiful." Ruby stuttered.

Immediately, I felt heat rush to my head and cheeks, as an uncomfortable silence enveloped us both. "I-I-I..." I mumbled out as I lowered my head out of embarrassed.

"I-I mean you look g-great. You might even put Yang to shame." Ruby said as I felt her grab onto my hand. "Come on, Ny. We've got to show the others." Ruby said as she started to pull me out of the changing rooms.

"R-Ruby, please stop!" I called out to her.

"No can-do Ny. We're going to show everyone how amazing you look." Ruby said as she used her semblance. After every second she used it, I was getting more and more nauseous.

_Oh, god. Please don't throw up! Please don't throw up!_

* * *

Soon she thankfully stopped. Somehow, I managed to hold down my lunch from earlier.

"Hey, sis. Where's Nyreen?" I heard Yang asked as I hid myself behind Ruby.

"She's uh... here." I felt Ruby's arms on my shoulders as she span me around.

I immediately covered myself with my arms and ran towards Blake, hiding behind her.

_Please, say something nice, I just want this to end._

"Wow, you look amazing, Ny." I heard Weiss say.

"Seriously, Ny. You look hot." Yang said which caused my cheeks heat up.

"P-Please s-stop." I cried out.

"Oh, there's the others. Hey Ruby!" I heard someone say.

_Thank god. Someone please take the attention away from me._

"It's good that you could make it." I heard a different voice say.

"Oh, Nyreen. You're here too?" A girly voice said.

I used my Semblance, and found out it was Jaune, Ren Nora and Pyrrha.

"O-Oh... H-Hey Guys..." I murmured out as I moved behind, Blake hiding myself again.

"Nyreen? What's wrong?" I heard Pyrrha say.

"She's a bit embarrassed. She hasn't worn a swimsuit before. She thinks it's a bit too... revealing." Blake said as I buried into her back even more.

"Oh, Nyreen. There's nothing to be afraid of." Pyrrha continued as I felt her touch my shoulder and grab onto my hand.

"O-Okay." I quietly said as I nodded my head.

She slowly moved me in front of everyone.

_Please be nice as well_.

"Nyreen, you look great. Honestly." Jaune said.

"Yeah, though I think lover-boy's eyes were drifting to someone else." I heard Nora tease.

"W-What no. I don't know what you're talking about." Jaune countered.

"Jaune! Is that true? Were you looking at me." Pyrrha shouted at him. Her tone sounded angry, yet it sounded like she was also a bit curious.

"No, Pyrrha don't listen to her. She's just poking fun at me. R-Right, Nora?" Jaune asked not convinced.

"Oh, you weren't." Pyrrha said quietly. She sounded disappointed.

"Hey guys come on. The volleyball court is open. Let's play!" Ruby called out, snapping our attention away.

I heard feet collide with the sand as nearly everyone ran towards the court. Well... nearly everyone.

"Feeling better?" I heard Blake ask.

I nodded my head. "I-I'm just not used to being in a swimsuit, well without my parents."

"Just enjoy yourself. Put your fears to one side, no one here will take advantage of you." Pyrrha squeezed my hand.

I nodded my head. "T-Thank you." Pyrrha let go of my hand as she walked towards the others. I let out a heavy sigh and relaxed my shoulders. "Coming Blake?"

"Yeah."

"Hey!" I heard a different yet familiar voice call out.

_Coco, she's finally here. I'm gonna guess her team mates are here too._

"Why don't you catch up with Ruby and the others, I'll catch up later." I said to her.

"You stupid dolt! That could have hit me." I heard Weiss shout.

_Uh oh. Who upset Weiss?_

"Geeze, sorry princess. My hand slipped." Yang shouted back.

_Those two again._

"You better split those two apart or else they'll start a war with each other."

"Okay, but no using your Semblance. Today is supposed to be for relaxing and you get tired when you use it all day. Oh, and if you start feeling hot, tell me and I'll put some sunscreen on you." Blake said as she ruffled my hair.

I sensed her run away as I picked up on Coco and Velvet.

"Hey, Ny! Wow you look hot." I heard another familiar voice call out.

"Coco... Velvet...?"

"U-Uh... w-wow N-Nyreen. Y-You look good." Velvet stuttered, I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"Umm... Hey, Velvet... Coco." I mumbled trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Seriously, Ny. You should show yourself of more. Being stuck in your combat gear and the uniform doesn't really highlight your figure at all." Coco teased as my cheeks heated up.

_Here we go again. I'm sure Yang and Coco are somehow related. They are so alike._

"Ow!" Coco winced. "Bun Bun. Alright I'm sorry."

"Good! She's obviously embarrassed wearing a swimsuit. Leave her alone from your teasing."

"I mean, I wouldn't want to interrupt your time gawking at Nyreen." Coco said before I heard her quickly run away. What she said made me blush heavily.

"C-Coco! I-Ignore Coco, Nyreen. She's just being her usual self, always teasing me." Velvet stuttered out.

"I... It's fine V-Velvet. Yang does the same to me."

Velvet chuckled. "I thought she might. Her and Coco would get along like a house on fire."

"Should we go and join them, since I can hear Weiss laughing I'm sure they're having a great time." I asked.

"Yeah, let's." Velvet said as I followed after her. "Today is so pretty. Seeing the ocean so blue, it's amazing." Velvet said. "Oh... I-I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, Nyreen. I'm sorry."

I chuckled. "It's fine, Velvet. Blake said something like that when we first met. It does sound like a nice day. The sound of the ocean clashing with the rocks. The heat from the sun and the laugher from everyone. It's nice we get to spend days like this and get away from all of the Huntress school stuff."

"Yeah, it really is beautiful."

We walked together in silence, towards where the others were. I followed her until I noticed something.

"Say Velvet, where's Fox and Yatsuhashi? I thought they would have been here, especially Fox considering he's with Coco. I would have thought he would have stuck to her." I asked as I sensed Velvet grow a little annoyed.

"Fox forgot to tell me he hadn't done any of his work we got during the break. So, I forced him to finish it off. Yatsu is watching over him until he finishes it."

I flinched. "Yikes! Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Velvet chuckled. "You've got nothing to worry about. From what I hear from Weiss, you're on top of your studies and acing everything. I bet you're even giving Pyrrha and Weiss a run for their money as top student."

"Well I wouldn't go that far. Weiss writes down what I want included while Blake reads out loud from her notes she writes from classes. So, it's really a team effort on their part, or if you go by what Cardin and his team mates say it's cheating."

"Urgh! Please don't mention him. You'll make my day worse."

"S-Sorry." I apologised.

"Just forget about him. Today is for fun and relaxation." Velvet said as I felt her grab onto my hand. "Come on, let's catch up to the others."

"Yeah!" I nodded my head as she led me towards the others.

* * *

As I sat on my stomach, resting on a towel listening to everything around me. However, there was something interrupting my relaxation. Something that cannot be beaten. The sun. Its heat made my legs feel unbearably warm and made me feel irritated.

_Urgh! One of the many downsides_   _to the beach._

"Blake! I think my legs are warming up again." I called out to her.

"Got it." Blake said. "Now this will feel a bit cold."

I felt the cream sliver on my legs and the coldness as Blake applied it. She rubbed it thoroughly into my legs. Rubbing it into my feet and toes. "That feel better?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, could you do my back please."

"Sure." Blake said as I felt the same cream land on my back. Slowly, she rubbed the cream across my back.

"Thanks, Blake."

"No problem, Ny."

"Oh, Blake do me next. Here I'll help you get started." Yang said as I heard her shuffling.

"Yang No! Now put your bikini back on, before someone sees." Blake sounded annoyed, I however couldn't help but feel my cheeks grow warmer.

"Wait, Yang started to undress herself? But you said it's too open.

"Shame you can't see, Ny. It's quite the view." Yang chuckled as I felt my face grow hotter. "And guessing from your face, you're interested."

"N-No I'm not..." I stuttered, though Yang burst out laughing. "You really take pride in watching me get embarrassed, don't you?"

"It's fun watching you squirm." Yang chuckled.

"Sometimes I think you get off on watching people get embarrassed." Blake mumbled.

"Well Ruby doesn't care about that, so I have to try it on someone. Honestly, it's fun."

"Hey Yang." Ruby called out. "Weiss wants to have a partner match."

"Alright! Time to show sis and the princess who's the best partner team. Coming Blake?"

Blake audibly sighed. "Fine, I was getting bored anyway. Do you want to join us?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I'll go and check on Pyrrha and Nora." I said as I sat up.

"Okay, be careful." Blake said as I sensed her walk away with Yang.

"I will, have a good time." I yelled out to her.

_Okay time to find the others._

* * *

As I spent a couple of minutes searching through my Semblance to find Nora, Pyrrha and the others, I had finally found them. They were closer to Blake, Weiss, Yang and Ruby than I thought. Thankfully, Nora and Pyrrha and were with Ren, Jaune, Coco and Velvet.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said.

"Oh, hey Ny." Coco said.

"It's good to see you, Nyreen." Ren called out.

"Hi, Nyreen." Velvet said.

"What're you guys doing?" I asked.

"Nora is burying Jaune in the sand." Pyrrha explained."

"Hmm... Why?" I asked curiously.

"Nora made a bet with Jaune that she could eat 10 pancakes all at once and Jaune didn't think she could." Velvet explained as she let out a small sigh.

"It's actually quite comfortable." Jaune said.

"Really? I thought that the sand would get irritable... in places." I said to him.

"It probably will later, but a bet's a bet. I have to do this."

"Why don't we leave them here." Coco said. "Come on, Vel, Nyreen. I'm dying of thirst."

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." I said to the buried Jaune and Ren, Nora and Pyrrha.

Velvet, Coco and I walked away towards what they said was a store. "Do you want anything Nyreen?" Coco asked.

"I probably shouldn't. I had something different for lunch a couple of weeks ago, and I was ill for a couple of days." I said.

"Really!? Are you okay?" Velvet asked as Coco had walked away to a store I think.

"Yeah. I just need to stay away from anything I'm not used to." I said.

"Well tell me if you feel strange. I'll check to make sure you're okay." Velvet said as I felt her tap my shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I've got everyone looking out for me, but I wouldn't mind you also helped." I said as I felt my face heat up after my brain caught up to what I said. "I-I mean i-if you want. Y-you don't h-have to."

Velvet giggled. "I would be happy to."

Velvet continued to laugh at my embarrassment.

"It's a good thing you're cute." I mumbled but going by her heightened heart rate.

_Wait... cute!? I think Velvet's cute? Well I might not be able to see, but with the way she acts and treats others she has to be a kind-hearted person._   _Plus, whenever she obsesses over how I got hurt during my match with Pyrrha was kind of cute._

"C-C-Cute!? I-I-I" Velvet froze up.

"V-V-Velvet... I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry." I froze up too as I felt my face heat up.

"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. Woah, what's wrong?" Coco said as she came back.

"N-Nothing... Nothing at all." Velvet spoke. "Err... I'm going to go now." Velvet said as she ran away.

"Okay. what happened?" Coco asked as she tapped my shoulder. Though it sounded like she said it kindly, I knew it meant something more... serious and she felt a lot scarier.

"I-I-I messed up." I sputtered out as I felt tears starting to leak out of my eyes. "I-I-I badly messed up."

"Okay, calm down and tell me what happened." Coco ordered.

I gave myself a minute, wiping away any tears, while trying to compose myself.

_Okay, remember what Mama said when I ever get scared. Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath out..._

"O-Okay. I-I called Velvet c-c-cute."

"Well, did you mean it?" Coco barked out.

"I-I-I..."  _Okay Nyreen, calm down._ "I... Yes. Yes, I do. I-I  _like_  like Velvet. She was there for me when I got hurt after my match with Pyrrha. She has helped me with eating and made me feel welcome. After I told you all Blake and I used to be in the White Fang and the fact I killed someone, she didn't try to run away and hide. She wanted to know me past what I did, just like she all did. In between our missions she would always seek me out to check to see if I was alright. At first, I was thankful, then as time went by I started to grow attracted to her."

"Then you have to tell her." Coco said as she patted my shoulder.

"I... I..."

_I can't let Velvet get too close to me. I can't get her get involved with me. Salem and her pawns will come after her and the others. I can't do that to them. She'll hunt them down until she's killed them all. I can't let that happen, no matter how I feel about Velvet. If she's safe and away from Salem's clutches, I'll be fine._

"I can't. The White Fang will come after her. I can't let what happened to my parents, happen to hers. I wouldn't forgive myself if she got hurt by them or worse. Besides she probably doesn't like girls that way." I let out a heavy sigh. "As long as she's happy and not harmed, I'll gladly watch from the side-lines."

"Nyreen, you can't do that to yourself. You deserve to happy too." Coco growled out as she grabbed onto my arm.

"It's what's best for her, best for everyone. I'll go and apologise, saying it was a big misunderstanding. Hopefully she'll accept it. I still want to be friends-"

I was cut off as I felt something punch me in the face. It was so hard, it knocked me to the ground. Though it was probably from Coco. Whoever it was from, it really hurt.

"ENOUGH!" Coco Shouted. "Stop being selfish! Think about how she would feel. If you really do care for her then you wold be by her side and make sure she's protected. Though I doubt she'll need protecting. You need to stop beating yourself up over things that might happen."

_I... I... She's right. I can't just toy with Velvet's feelings. I would never forgive myself. She would grow to hate me over time and I don't want that. I cherish all my friends I have, I don't want to lose any because I was being selfish. I can't let fear dictate who I like. I wonder if Mama and Papa would have scolded me for not following my feelings._

"I... You're right." I sighed. "I have to tell her how I feel. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her feelings."

"'Bout time you realised that." Coco chuckled. "Here, grab my hand. You've got something to tell Velvet."

I grabbed her hand. "No kidding." Coco pulled me to my feet. "Thanks, Coco. For putting me right."

"Someone had too. Besides, Fox and I had a little bet going, to see who would confess first. You've never let me down, so I picked you. Guess Fox owes me Lien."

Immediately, my face lit up with heat. "Y-You had a bet to see who would confess first?"

"Yeah, it was so obvious that you two had a thing for each other and I knew you would been the first to act on it. Velvet isn't the type to put her feelings out there. She's too shy to do that." Coco chuckled. "Was a lot of Lien on this. I knew I could count on you."

"I'm not sure how I feel that you and Fox betted on the chances of Velvet and I getting together. My feelings are not a game." I mumbled out.

"Eh... It's not that it was a game to us, more like persuasion to get you to together." Coco said as she patted my shoulder. "Now go and tell her how you feel before I kick your ass!" Coco ordered. I felt like she was joking, but going by her tone in her voice, she was serious.

"Got it." I nodded my head, not taking wanting to fall for Coco's wrath, I ran towards where Velvet were.

* * *

As it turned out I didn't have to look far to find Velvet. She had fled towards where Blake and the others were. From the sound of things Velvet was enjoying herself with the others.

_Okay... Here goes._

"Hmm... H-Hi V-Velvet." I stumbled out.

_Great start, Nyreen._

"O-Oh... H-H-H-Hi N-N-N-N-Nyreen." Velvet stumbled out.

_I guess we both making bad first impressions._

"Yang, I'm taking Nyreen and Velvet to get something to eat." I heard Blake say.

_What's Blake planning? Can't she see I'm trying to do something here?"_

"Yeah, sure. Just get your ass back here. We've got a game to win." Yang shouted towards to Blake.

I felt Blake grab onto my hand. "Come on! We've got a lot to talk about." Blake mumbled.

She led both Velvet and I to a quite area of the beach that no Human or Faunus were near. "Here you both need to talk to each other. From what I overheard from you Velvet, it's way too important to mess up."

Blake said as she let go of my hand, yet she grabbed onto my arm and pulled me towards her, "Don't mess this up Nyreen. You would be cute together."

I sensed her turn and run away towards Ruby and the others, leaving just Velvet and I alone. "S-So... H-How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine. H-How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're talking to me." I said as Silence engulfed us both.

_Oh god. I've messed up haven't I._

"S-So... You find me c-cute?" Velvet stuttered.

"I-I... Yes! You're more than that to me. You're a good friend that defended me when I told everyone I was in White Fang, that I killed someone. You cheered me on when I faced Pyrrha and you took me to the infirmary when I passed out. Coco and Blake told me that you wouldn't leave me until you knew I fine."

"Well I wanted to make sure you were alright. When you arrived at Beacon, you were all alone, so I wanted to at least be there for you. Be someone you can talk to when you needed it. Then you became friends with Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and you were reunited with Blake. That's when I knew you didn't need me, yet you kept on coming straight to me if there was something you felt like you couldn't talk to Blake about. Then the whole thing with Cardin happened. I was terrified. He was pulling at my ears as his friends watched on, laughing their asses off. Then you swooped in and dealt with them. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would explode. Then you lowered your hood and I saw you were a girl. I was devastated. I didn't think you would be attracted to girls never mind me. There's so many beautiful girls at Beacon, why me?"

"I don't need eyesight to know you are beautiful. Yeah, I might like to spend time with the other girls, but none of them have that spark that makes my heart race. Only you do that to me. Whenever I'm near you my heart beats faster than I can count. At first, I thought it was speeding up because I was happy being near friends. Then I realised it only happened when I was near you. Only you made my heart beat like that."

"Nyreen... I-I didn't know you felt like that about me. I guess I'm not as observant than I thought I was." Velvet mumbled.

I chuckled. "Blake tells me I'm way to observant, especially when she reads one of her books. Her heartbeat rises, and she grows more... more 'ahem' aroused." I blushed as thought about Blake's reading habit.

_Thinking about it more Yang says she always hides those books in a secure place, though Yang always finds them._

"Strangely though, whenever I ask her to read to me Yang would always dare her to read them out loud. She would usually clamp up and run away though."

Velvet chucked. "That sounds like her. Anyway, back on topic I... I want to know how you see us?" Velvet stuttered out.

I nervously held her hand and interlocked my fingers with hers. "I... I want to take this slow. I-It's... This is still new to me. I don't know how to act or what to do. I'm terrible at this aren't I." I nervously chuckled.

I felt Velvet squeeze my hand. "Hey, you're terrible at this, we're just new. I don't want to jump you straight into something you're not comfortable with. You're younger than me after all."

"T-Thank you... Yes. I would love that." I smiled happily. "I-I don't know what to do next, so please stay by me."

"O-Of course, Nyreen."

_I'm glad this went well. I didn't think she would accept my feelings. I thought she would have brushed my confession off and told me to move on to someone else. There's only one problem with this though and that's I'll have to eventually tell her about Salem, about what I am. I just hope she's understanding about why I've kept my true self hidden from my friends._

I felt Velvet take my hand in hers. "S-Should we go and join the others?"

I smiled happily. "Yes. I think we've got something to tell everyone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all that stuck with this. Now onto Volume 2.


End file.
